The Equestrian Wind Mage: Season 1 (traducido al español)
by twidash919
Summary: Autor original: Lord siravant Vaati, el mago del viento, que busca un cambio de estilo de vida, accidentalmente se teletransporta a Equestria. ¿Cómo cambiará la presencia de este misterioso personaje el curso de la amistad de las Mane 6?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas chicos y chicas hoy les traigo la traducción del fanfiction **The Equestrian Wind Mage: Season 1** **(El mago ecuestre del viento) escrito por** Lord Siravant

NOTA: esta es la primera traduccion que hago. Asi que disculpa por cualquier error que aparezca Avísenme por cualquier coherencia para corregirla

Esta historia es propiedad del autor Lord siravant, yo solo cumplo la función de traductor para dar a conocer esta maravillosa historia a la comunidad de habla española

Capítulo 1: Episodio 1: Bienvenido a Equestria

XXXXX000XXXXXXXX

Había empezado igual que siempre. La escaparía de su encarcelamiento, capturar a la princesa y esconderse en el Palacio de los Vientos, y el héroe elegido vendría a salvarla. Vaati ya había pasado por este ciclo tres veces. Estaba empezando a cansarse de eso. Mientras permanecía en sus aposentos personales, esperando al héroe, que estaba cortando unos cuantos. Darknuts en algunas habitaciones, Vaati el mago del viento meditaba. La princesa Zelda se cernía sobre él, envuelta en un cristal que significaba prisión y protección, ya que Vaati no quería que los monstruos del palacio tuvieran ideas groseras.

Zelda no se pudo evitar cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba Vaati. Usualmente estaría alardeando sobre cómo El enlace estaba a punto de entrar en una trampa mortal, pero el estado del cerebro fue inusualmente calculado durante los últimos días. La princesa estudió atentamente preocupada, observando cómo el hombre Hylian engañosamente joven con cabello largo color lavanda, piel pálida, túnica púrpura, gorra y capa, y ojos rojos miraban distraído por la ventana de su palacio.

En circunstancias normales, un Zelda no importa la tranquilidad. Pero esto era tan inusual para Vaati, y le guste o no, Zelda estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y preguntar sobre el estado de Vaati, el Mago del Viento habló. "¿Alguna vez has perdido tu vida?

Zelda rápidamente se sacudió de sorpresa y puso una máscara de indiferencia. "Supongo. No hay ayuda para ti, eso es".

Vaati se rió, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la ventana. "Sabes muy bien que no solo es mi culpa".

Zelda inmediatamente supo que Vaati se estaba refiriendo al infame Ciclo del Trío Dorado, la lucha interminable contra Ganon. Vaati negó solemnemente con la cabeza. "Este ciclo en el que nos encontramos atrapados ... es casi lo mismo, ¿no?"

"Tú eres el que continuamente secuestra a la princesa cada vez que escapas de la Espada Cuádruple".

Finalmente Vaati la miró. "Ah, supongo que tienes razón, princesa".

"Si este ... ciclo ... te molesta tanto, ¿por qué me secuestraste y pusiste todo en el movimiento otra vez?"

Vaati pensó por un momento, mirando por la ventana hacia la impresionante vista del mundo que el Palacio ordenaba. "Una fuerza de hábito, supongo. Es lo que siempre hizo, con lo que me gusta el sentido. Además, un menudo es bastante solitario aquí en el Palacio".

Zelda levantó una ceja. "¿Qué hay de los monstruos que tienes aquí?"

Vaati se burló. "Por favor. Difícilmente puedo llamar a mis sirvientes bufones compañía aceptable. Los Stalfos y Moblins son completamente estúpidos, las Wizzrobes generalmente pasan su tiempo libre estudiando magia en mi biblioteca, y los Darknuts se guardan para sí mismos cuando les doy órdenes. Ayudan, pero me siento solo en la multitud".

Zelda estaba a punto de burlarse, pero luego se detuvo. Con una sacudida de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que sabía exactamente cómo se sentía eso. Después de todo, siendo princesa, tuvo que tolerar a los codiciosos burócratas de camisas de peluche que constantemente acusaban a su padre de favores, así como a los diversos sirvientes del castillo cuya existencia se centraba en complacer a la familia real y nada más. "Yo... sé cómo se siente", susurró.

"Estoy seguro de que lo haces", respondió Vaati, su aguda audiencia captando sus palabras. "Tal vez eso es lo que significa ser un gobernante".

"Difícilmente te llamaría gobernante, Vaati," resopló Zelda.

"Soy el único dueño del Palacio de los Vientos. ¿No es eso adecuado?"

Zelda se calló. "Este ciclo... estoy cansado de eso", dijo Vaati. "Estoy cansado de que mi vida se repita constantemente, luchando en una batalla que pierdo constantemente".

"¿Me estás diciendo que has perdido la confianza en ti mismo?" Preguntó Zelda, tratando de sonar sarcástico pero en realidad era bastante curioso.

Vaati negó con la cabeza. "Difícilmente. Pero estar vivo por tanto tiempo... incluso si la mayor parte se ha gastado estando aprisionado dentro de una espada mágica, me ha dado tiempo para pensar. Después de todo, es prácticamente todo lo que puedo hacer mientras espero que el sello se debilite".

De repente, una pequeña esfera con un solo ojo blanco y alas de murciélago se acercó a Vaati, chillando frenéticamente. Uno de los centinelas de Vaati, supuso Zelda. Eso solo podía significar que Link se estaba acercando. Vaati asintió con la cabeza y despidió al Sentry con un gesto de su mano. "Parece que tendremos que interrumpir esta conversación, Princesa," notificó en un tono ligeramente cansado. "Tu caballero con ropas verdes está a punto de irrumpir y causar otra escena. Solo sé esto, Zelda..."

Vaati la miró con esos rubios ojos rojos, su expresión una mirada de tranquila aceptación. "Pase lo que pase, las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora".

Como si fuera una señal, las puertas de la cámara se abrieron, revelando a cuatro chicos sucios, raspados e iracundos idénticos el uno al otro excepto por túnicas de diferentes colores. Cada uno de ellos manejaba copias de la espada cuádruple. El chico verde se paró frente al grupo y apuntó con su espada a Vaati, quien solo puso cara de suficiencia cuando sus enemigos lo desafiaron. "¡Vaati! ¡Aléjate de Zelda!" gritó el verde.

"Su tiempo es impecable, Link", saludó Vaati. "Como siempre. ¿Haré mi recitado y prolijo discurso sobre cómo te destruiré y reclamaré a Hyrule por mi cuenta, o deberíamos ir al grano y pelear?"

Los cuatro Link parpadearon sorprendidos, pero rápidamente se recordaron a sí mismos. "¡Ha! ¡Parece que ya sabe que lo vamos a vencer!" el azul se burló. "¡Supongo que finalmente se enteró!"

"Tengan cuidado, chicos", aconsejó el Violeta. "Este puede ser otro de sus trucos".

"Te lo aseguro, no tengo nuevos trucos bajo la manga en este momento", interrumpió Vaati, su voz se volvió más oscura, más amenazadora cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. "Ahora vayamos a esa pelea, ¿de acuerdo?"

Y los cuatro chicos una vez más se encontraron cara a cara con el gigantesco ojo de demonio que había irrumpido en el castillo y se había llevado a la princesa antes.

XXXXXX

Mientras Zelda miraba la pelea progresar, no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba... fuera de esta batalla. ¿Era solo su imaginación, o era Vaati quien no lo intentaba tan duro? El ojo alado ya había sufrido algún daño, y los cuatro Links siguieron presionando su ataque. Hubo momentos en que Vaati se desvió de su alcance y se quedó suspendido en el aire durante cortos períodos de tiempo para recuperarse, pero parecía que la lucha no iba bien para Vaati.

Después de unos diez minutos de batalla, el ojo de repente dejó de atacarlos por completo, transformándose lentamente en el Hechicero de los Vientos. Los cuatro Links se reagruparon y se prepararon para el ataque. "Bueno, eso fue divertido", comentó Vaati, ignorando las diversas heridas en su cuerpo. "Pero creo que es hora de que pongamos fin a esto".

Vaati extendió una mano y cargó una bola de energía. Pero, desapercibido para los héroes, su otra mano se movió detrás de su espalda y comenzó a brillar. Los cuatro chicos prepararon sus espadas. Pero los ojos de la princesa estaban fijos en la mano oculta de Vaati. Ese hechizo... se parecía al que usaba cada vez que se tele transportaba largas distancias. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

El mago del viento de repente miró detrás de él a la princesa, cerrando los ojos con ella. Y luego... guiñó un ojo.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para ella cuando Vaati empujó la bola de energía hacia sus adversarios, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su otra mano. Pero desafortunadamente, su mirada momentánea a Zelda fue todo el tiempo que el link verde necesitó para preparar su arco y dispararle una flecha de luz al hechicero. Demasiado tarde, el hechicero vio que el misil sagrado colisionaba con el aura de su hechizo, desestabilizándolo. Los ojos de Vaati se ensancharon cuando logró un sencillo, "... oh".

Y luego, un brillante destello de luz más tarde, Vaati se había ido.

XXXXXX

Un unicornio morado trotó a través del crecimiento del bosque, una alforja colgada sobre su cuerpo lleno de varias plantas. A Twilight Sparkle le gustaba pensar que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Aunque esto estaba lejos de ser el caso, como hace unas semanas, ella no sabía prácticamente nada sobre la amistad. Pero ahora, cuando regresaba de un viaje al bosque Everfree para recoger algunas hierbas y artículos para experimentar, reflexionó sobre las relaciones que había hecho. Ahora tenía cinco nuevos y maravillosos amigos que la apoyarían en todo. Ahora estaba segura de estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Es decir, hasta que vio un brillante destello de luz en un matorral cercano. "¿Huh?" ella se preguntó a sí misma. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Curioso, el pequeño pony se dirigió al matorral y apartó los arbustos. Lo que encontró tirado en el suelo era algo que nunca había visto antes.

Era una criatura de algún tipo, pero diferente a todo lo que Twilight nunca había visto. Era bípedo, pero no era un Perro Diamante o un Minotauro. Vestía ropas moradas y rojas que se asemejaban vagamente al atuendo de los hechiceros ecuestres, por lo que probablemente era un ser inteligente. Su piel estaba mortalmente pálida, y el pelo largo que crecía en su cabeza era lavanda. Marcas negras en forma de T fueron grabadas en sus mejillas.

En unos momentos, la curiosidad de Twilight se convirtió en alarma cuando notó que la criatura, fuera lo que fuera, estaba herida. No solo había profundas laceraciones que le filtraban sangre carmesí en el cuerpo, sino que también había graves quemaduras en su cuerpo. Y la peor parte, no se movía.

Temiendo lo peor, Twilight lentamente se arrastró por el follaje hacia la extraña criatura. "H-hola?" ella gimió, esperando obtener una respuesta.

Todavía no hay movimiento. Con el corazón palpitando en su pecho, Twilight se arrastró más cerca del cuerpo, silenciosamente rezando a Celestia para que no estuviera muerto. Muy lentamente, ella apoyó la oreja contra el pecho, donde supuso que sería su corazón. Para su inmenso alivio, podía sentir el corazón de la criatura latiendo débilmente.

Ahora sabiendo que definitivamente estaba vivo, Twilight pensó rápidamente en sus opciones. No se atrevía a tratar de mover a la criatura por miedo a empeorar sus heridas, pero detestaba dejarla allí para ir a buscar a la enfermera, temiendo que no pudiera volver a encontrarla. Finalmente, una idea la golpeó.

El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar mientras preparaba un hechizo de rastreo que le permitiría encontrar fácilmente este lugar otra vez. Un momento después, una bola de luz violeta flotaba sobre el cuerpo de la criatura. Satisfecha con su trabajo, Twilight dijo: "¡Sí! ¡Eso debería hacerlo! ¡Ahora no te muevas, ya vuelvo!"

Twilight galopó desesperadamente fuera del Bosque Everfree e hizo una línea recta hacia la casa de Fluttershy. Fluttershy sabría qué hacer. Un Pegaso, de cabello rosado y color mantequilla, estaba ocupada tratando de conseguir que su conejito Ángel se comiera una zanahoria. "¡Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy!" Twilight gritó mientras galopaba.

Fluttershy levantó la vista con sorpresa, pero su expresión se calmó cuando notó que solo era Twilight. "Hola, Twilight", saludó Fluttershy en su voz tranquila habitual.

"¡Fluttershy!" Twilight marcó el comienzo cuando se detuvo frente al Pegaso. "¡Tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Encontré algo en el Bosque Everfree, y está lastimado!"

Fluttershy jadeó horrorizada y se puso el casco en la boca. "¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ¡Solo espera allí, Twilight! ¡Ya vuelvo!"

Fluttershy se precipitó en su cabaña, y Twilight escuchó los sonidos de los armarios abriéndose y Fluttershy murmurando repetidamente "oh my good". Un minuto después, Fluttershy salió corriendo por la puerta con una canasta llena de suministros médicos en la boca. "¡Sígueme!" Dijo Twilight, corriendo hacia el bosque, Fluttershy siguiendo detrás.

Twilight siguió rápidamente la firma de energía que había dejado con la criatura hasta que la encontró, justo donde la había dejado. Podía decir que aún estaba viva, ya que podía ver que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. "¡Oh mi!" Fluttershy susurró, horrorizado por la extensión de sus heridas. "¡Esto es malo!"

"¿No puedes hacer algo por él, Fluttershy? ! " Rogó Crepúsculo.

"Oh ... lo siento", gimió Fluttershy, no queriendo decepcionar a su amiga. "Yo ... haré todo lo que pueda. Pero Twilight, necesito que traigas a la enfermera Redheart. Necesita atención médica seria, que yo ... no puedo brindar".

Twilight se tragó su miedo antes de asentir. "Está bien, Fluttershy ... ¡Volveré pronto!"

Twilight luego corrió hacia Ponyville. Mientras tanto, Fluttershy inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar, aplicando toallitas desinfectantes en las laceraciones y envolviendo la gasa alrededor de sus heridas para detener el sangrado. Desafortunadamente, ella no tenía nada para lidiar con las marcas de quemaduras. Ante su toque, la criatura se movió un poco, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Después de haber hecho todo lo que pudo por él, Fluttershy se acostó y se acurrucó cerca de su cuerpo para mantenerlo caliente mientras rezaba para que Twilight volviera pronto.

XXXXXX

Twilight corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el hospital y abrió las puertas con su magia antes de entrar corriendo. Justo en frente de ella estaba la yegua que estaba buscando, que estaba bastante sorprendida por la entrada de Twilight. "¡Enfermera Redheart! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Encontramos a un pony herido en el bosque Everfree!" Twilight suplicó.

Redheart de inmediato se sacudió de la sorpresa y se puso su cara de negocios. "¿Cuál es el alcance de sus heridas?" ella preguntó.

"Múltiples laceraciones en toda la parte superior del cuerpo, así como algo de piel quemada", respondió Twilight, recordando los términos que los médicos usaban para describir las lesiones de los pacientes.

Redheart asintió antes de volver la cabeza hacia otras enfermeras. "¡Está bien, chicas!" ella ladró, poniéndolas en forma de atención. "¡Tengan preparada una camilla y algunos suministros médicos! ¡Alguien se ha herido en el bosque Everfree y necesita nuestra ayuda!"

Haciendo a un lado su miedo al misterioso bosque, las enfermeras se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes. En un tiempo récord, los tres ponys regresaron, dos empujando la camilla y el otro llevando los suministros. "Llévanos a él, Twilight", dijo Redheart.

"¡De esta manera!" Twilight respondió, galopando con las enfermeras a remolque.

XXXXXX

Unos minutos más tarde, Fluttershy reflexivamente 'se estremeció' sorprendida al ver que la maleza se movía a un lado, revelando a Twilight y a la enfermera Redheart. "¿Este es él?" Redheart preguntó.

"Sí", respondieron Fluttershy y Twilight.

Una de las enfermeras miró por encima del hombro de Redheart mientras se arrodillaba para evaluar sus heridas. "¿Qué es eso?" ella preguntó.

"¿Importa?" Redheart respondió bruscamente. "Sea lo que sea, él necesita nuestra ayuda. Gracias por su ayuda, Fluttershy, pero podemos tomarla desde aquí".

"Oh ... está bien", dijo Fluttershy, retrocediendo cuando Redheart y las otras enfermeras unicornios levantaron el cuerpo de la criatura en la camilla con su magia.

"¡Muévanse!" Redheart ordenó, obligando a los seis ponys y a su carga a que regresaran al hospital, donde Redheart empujó las puertas y condujo la camilla ocupada hacia la parte de atrás. "No te preocupes", gritó por encima del hombro. "Nos haremos cargo de él. Te lo haré saber cuando vuelva".

Twilight y Fluttershy asintieron antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera. "Twilight... um", dijo Fluttershy. "Tal vez deberíamos contarles a los demás sobre esto ... si eso está bien contigo".

Twilight inmediatamente se animó. "¡Fluttershy, esa es una gran idea! ¡Vamos!"

XXXXXX

Unas pocas horas después…

La mente de Vaati estuvo plagada durante horas por horribles sueños y recuerdos desagradables. Entonces, cuando las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse y su mente comenzó a aclararse, Vaati no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

"¡Chicas! ¡Se está despertando!" una voz , femenina susurró.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! ¿Puedo hacerle una fiesta ahora?" preguntó una segunda voz femenina, esta desagradable y burbujeante.

"¿Hnnh ...?" Vaati gimió cuando obligó a sus ojos a abrirse.

Allí, mirándolo fijamente, había seis ponis con los ojos muy abiertos y coloridos. Uno era un Pegaso de color cian, con una melena arcoíris y un diseño de nube y arco iris en su flanco. El segundo era un pony naranja con cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo con un sombrero de vaquero y tres manzanas bordadas en su flanco. El tercero era un pony sonriente, rosa brillante con cabello rosado que parecía que nunca había sido cepillado y tenía tres globos diseñados en su flanco. El cuarto era un unicornio morado con cabello violeta oscuro con una raya rosa y un diseño de estrella en su flanco. La quinta era una Pegaso de color mantequilla, de aspecto tímido, cabello rosado y tres mariposas en el flanco. El último era una Unicornio blanca con una melena morada hábilmente peinada y tres diamantes azules grabados en su flanco.

Vaati se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada. "Le dije a esos malditos Darknuts que mantuvieran su ganado fuera del Palacio", gruñó irritado.

El pony rosado soltó una risita, causando que Vaati parpadeara sorprendida. "¿Qué es un Darknut? ¡Eso suena tan tonto!" el pony rosado soltó una risita.

Vaati se disparó sorprendida antes de que un dolor agudo recorriera su espina dorsal, causando que se quedara boquiabierto en estado de shock mientras se desplomaba en la cama del hospital. "Realmente deberías descansar", aconsejó el unicornio morado con una sonrisa preocupada. "Nuestros doctores unicornio pudieron cuidar tus heridas, pero tu cuerpo aún necesita recuperarse".

Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desconcertada por los penetrantes ojos rojos de la persona. A diferencia de los ojos de Vinyl, su iris rojo parecía tener un borde siniestro y calculador. "Debo haber finalmente perdido la cabeza", afirmó rotundamente, frotándose la frente con cansancio. "Ahora escucho a los caballos hablar".

"¡Tonto, no somos caballos!" el pony rosado rió. "¡Somos ponis!"

"Oh, eso tiene un mundo de diferencia", Vaati respondió con sarcasmo, ya decidir que no le gustaba este pony rosa.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, sugarcube?" preguntó el pony naranja con el sombrero, su acento recordando instantáneamente a Vaati los granjeros.

Vaati trató de sentarse y envainar su pecho de una manera jactanciosa, pero solo logró hacer que su cuerpo doliera más mientras se acomodaba. "Vaati", refunfuñó. "Mi nombre es Vaati Picoru, el gran y poderoso Hechicero de los Vientos. ¿Y me atrevo a preguntar quién eres?"

"¿Vaati?" el pony rosado repitió, riéndose. "¡Ese es un nombre tan tonto!"

Twilight se dio cuenta de inmediato de la mirada mortal que Vaati le estaba disparando a su amiga y dijo: "Um, Pinkie, no nos burlemos de su nombre".

"Pero yo no estaba ..."

"Solo ... sé respetuoso, por favor, Pinkie. No queremos causar una mala impresión".

Pinkie suspiró. "Está bien, Twilight".

"De todos modos, mi nombre es Applejack", saludó el poni con el sombrero, apuntando su casco hacia ella misma. "Encantado de conocerte, sugarcube".

"¡Soy Pinkie Pie!" dijo el pony rosado, saltando arriba y abajo de una manera hiperactiva.

"¡Soy Rainbow Dash!" dijo el cian pegaso con orgullo, volando en el aire. "¡El viajero más rápido en toda Equestria!"

"Soy Twilight Sparkle. ¡Es un placer conocerte, Vaati!"

"Soy Rarity, cariño", introdujo el elegante pony blanco. "¡Y debo decir que tu pelo es simplemente maravilloso y combina perfectamente con tu ropa!"

Vaati levantó una ceja. "¿Gracias, supongo?"

El último pony estaba en silencio, mirando nerviosamente hacia el suelo. Al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban, susurró: "Oh ... um ... soy Fluttershy".

Vaati miró a cada uno de ellos por turno. "Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity y Fluttershy. ¿Y dijiste que mi nombre era tonto?"

"¡Guau, no discutas nuestros nombres!" Rainbow Dash reprendió con arrogancia. "Voy a ser famoso algún día, ¿sabes?"

"Dices eso como si pensaras que me importaría", respondió Vaati secamente.

Twilight se estremeció ante el tono hostil de Vaati. Rainbow balbuceó sorprendido. "Guh ... ¿Qué? ! No importa? ¿Cómo podría no importa? ! "

"En primer lugar, nunca te había visto antes. Y en segundo lugar, estoy bastante seguro de haber hecho cosas mucho mejores de las que nunca hubieras soñado lograr".

Rainbow se enderezó en la cara de Vaati, mirándolo. "¿ es así, zoquete? ¿Puedes hacer un Sonic Rainboom?"

"No sé qué es eso, no podría importarme menos", respondió Vaati, molesto. "Podría hacer que una criatura como tú bailara a mi antojo, porque el propio viento se volvería contra ti. Podría sacarte del cielo con un movimiento de mi muñeca".

Vaati tranquilamente agitó su mano, haciendo que una pequeña corriente de aire se comprimiera debajo de las alas de Rainbow, robando el aire de debajo de ellos. "¿ Qué ?! " Rainbow gritó sorprendida antes de caer al suelo.

"Muy bien, muchachos, ¡eso es suficiente!" Applejack dijo.

Refunfuñando por el disgusto, Rainbow se puso de pie y frunció el ceño al postrado mago de los vientos, que se rió entre dientes. "Ahora que todo está arreglado", dijo Vaati. "¿Quizás quieras decirme en qué parte de la tierra verde de Farore estoy?"

"Estás en Equestria", explicó Twilight. "Hospital de Ponyville, para ser exactos".

"Equestria? Nunca he oído hablar de eso. ¿Limita con Hyrule, por casualidad?"

Los ponys se miraron confundidos. Los ojos de Vaati se entrecerraron. "Labrynna? Holodrum? ... ¿Termina?"

Los ponys reunidos solo sacudieron la cabeza. Los ojos de Vaati comenzaron a ampliarse en creciente horror. Levantó desesperadamente su mano y cargó con el mismo hechizo que había intentado usar antes. Cualquier cosa para alejarse de estos caballos que hablan. Su mano brilló, y luego ... nada. Vaati se quedó sin aliento cuando se miró la mano. "No ... si eso no funcionó ... entonces ... oh Diosas ... ¡Estoy en un mundo completamente separado!"

"¿Eres de otro mundo?" Pinkie preguntó emocionada. "¡ESO ES TAN COOL!"

"Por favor quítala de mi vista antes de que me duela la cabeza", gruñó Vaati, frotándose las sienes.

"Creo que es mejor si todos salen por el momento", dijo de repente la enfermera Redheart, entrando en la habitación. "Él necesita su descanso".

"¡Ah, pero quiero invitarlo a una fiesta!" Pinkie gimió.

"Después de que reciba una buena factura de salud, no antes", reprendió Redheart.

"Entendemos", le aseguró Twilight. "Vamos, chicas".

Mientras los ponys se marchaban, Applejack se quedó atrás, Vaati la miraba con medio interés. "Al lado de tu cabeza hay un pequeño regalo de Sweet Apple Acres", dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Espero que te sientas mejor, Vaati!"

Vaati la miró irse antes de girar su cabeza hacia la pequeña mesa junto a él. Sentado sobre ella había una manzana de aspecto particularmente delicioso. El Hechicero de los Vientos miró la tentadora fruta, debatiendo si era seguro comer o no. Después de unos momentos, tomó la manzana y la mordió con avidez. Tenía que admitirlo: era la mejor manzana que había probado en su vida.

Mientras el hechicero masticaba su comida, contempló su situación. Él estaba en un mundo alternativo. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado aquí? Se suponía que el hechizo de tele transportación que había tratado de usar solo lo llevaba a largas distancias, como de un país a otro. Pero un mundo completamente diferente por completo? Y luego lo golpeó.

La flecha de luz

Debió haber interferido con el aura de su hechizo, causando que se acelere fuera de control y lo lleve a un destino aleatorio. Su idea, al final, funcionó demasiado bien. Había tenido la intención de abandonar la batalla y reaparecer en Labrynna, donde se fundiría con la multitud y comenzaría una nueva vida lejos del caos de Hyrule. Vaati suspiró ante la ridiculez de todo.

"Movimiento inteligente, Vaati," maldijo para sí mismo.

XXXXXX

Las Mane 6 se separaron el resto del día. Twilight se apresuró a regresar a su casa en la Biblioteca y abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a su asistente dragón, Spike, mientras estaba guardando algunos libros. "¡Spike, envía una carta a la princesa!" Twilight ordenó.

Spike se sacudió de sorpresa ante el tono urgente de su amiga y preparó su pluma y pergamino. "Querida princesa Celestia," comenzó Twilight, Spike escribiendo. "Ha surgido algo urgente aquí en Ponyville. Descubrí a una extraña criatura herida en el bosque Everfree esta mañana, y descubrí que es un hechicero de otro mundo. Se llama a sí mismo Vaati el Hechicero de los Vientos ..."

"Um, Twilight", preguntó Spike. "¿Cómo se deletrea Vaati?"

Twilight parpadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que ella tampoco lo sabía. "Solo escribe cómo suena", respondió Twilight. "De todos modos, parecía muy angustiado por venir a nuestro mundo, y esperaba que pudieras hacer algo para ayudarlo. Tu fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle".

Spike terminó la carta al envolverla en su aliento verde de fuego, enviando las cenizas a la deriva hacia Canterlot. Mientras esperaban la respuesta de la Princesa, Spike dijo: "¿Debo entender que el tipo que encontraste en el bosque Everfree se despertó?"

Twilight asintió. "Debo decir, sin embargo, que fue un poco desagradable. Tengo la impresión de que no le gusta mucho a Pinkie".

"Bueno ... a veces puede ser un poco molesta", murmuró Spike.

Twilight le lanzó una mirada antes de que Spike vomitara más llamas verdes, que se transformaron en otra carta. Spike lo sacó del aire, lo desplegó y se aclaró la garganta. "Mi fiel estudiante Twilight, gracias por informarme sobre este extraño evento. Estaré llegando en breve a Ponyville para conocer a este desconocido que has mencionado. Firmado, la Princesa Celestia".

Twilight quedó sin aliento. "¿La princesa viene aquí ? ¡ Oh, no! ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No tengo el lugar ya limpio!"

Spike carraspeó de nuevo para llamar su atención. "PD: No entre en pánico y trate de limpiar todo antes de llegar allí. Ahórrese el problema".

Spike se rió entre dientes mientras Twilight solo miraba la carta, confundida. No pudo evitar encontrar gracioso que a pesar de que ella era la pupila más preciada de Celestia, el comportamiento de Twilight hizo que Celestia sonara como una gobernante tiránica y de mal genio, y su mente simplemente no podía procesar el hecho de que la princesa era bastante usual.

Justo cuando Twilight estaba a punto de hablar, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, revelando a la Princesa Celestia en toda su benevolente gloria. Spike rápidamente se inclinó cuando Twilight corrió hacia el lado de su mentora y le abrazó la pierna. "¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!"

"Y lo mismo para ti, mi fiel estudiante", respondió Celestia con cariño, acariciando el hombro de Twilight. "¿Confío en que su estancia en Ponyville está funcionando bien hasta ahora?"

Twilight asintió emocionada con la cabeza, haciendo que Celestia se riera. "De todos modos", continuó la princesa. "¿Dónde está este 'Hechicero del Viento' que mencionaste?"

"Está en el hospital en este momento", respondió Twilight.

"Muy bien entonces. Vengan, ustedes dos", dijo Celestia, saliendo por la puerta y trotando hacia el hospital, varios ponis jadeando y cayendo de rodillas al verla.

Twilight y Spike siguieron a Celestia de vuelta al hospital, donde la princesa estaba causando un gran revuelo entre el personal con su presencia. "¡Oh, um, P-Princesa Celestia!" La enfermera Redheart tartamudeó nerviosamente. "¿A qué le debemos el placer de su visita?"

Celestia sonrió. "Estoy aquí para ver a un paciente que se hace llamar Vaati".

Fue entonces cuando notaron que una pequeña criatura negra se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones del hospital. Parecía ser una pequeña esfera negra con alas de murciélago y un único ojo blanco que no parpadeaba, recortado por adornos dorados. Celestia tuvo la clara impresión de que esa cosa la había estado observando durante unos minutos. Al darse cuenta también, Redheart curiosamente dijo: "Esa cosa se dirige a la habitación de Vaati".

Celestia, Twilight y Spike siguieron a la extraña criatura a la habitación y la encontraron apoyada en la mano de Vaati, que todavía estaba acostado en su cama. "Veo que trajiste más invitados, Twilight", Vaati habló sin siquiera levantar la vista, su tono sarcástico e irritado. "¿Supongo que me convertiré en la atracción turística más nueva de tu pequeña ciudad?"

Twilight parpadeó. "Como supiste…?"

Vaati movió su mano, haciendo que la criatura se levantara y tocara sobre la mesa al lado de su cabeza. "Un Centinela", explicó Vaati, mirando a la criatura en cuestión. "Una pequeña creación mía que uso como vigilancia. Puedo ver lo que él ve. Lo envié a examinar tu aldea y ver qué había allí afuera. Por casualidad te vio acercándote al hospital y me alertó".

Spike miró al Eye Sentry, que simplemente le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. Spike se estremeció. "Amigo, eso es espeluznante", murmuró.

Celestia se adelantó, haciendo que la mirada de Vaati se centrara en ella. Mirándolo a los ojos, podía sentir ... algo sobre él. Había oscuridad en esos ojos ... no era pura maldad, pero contemplaban un brillo calculador y siniestro que a Celestia le recordaba demasiado a Discord y Nightmare Moon. "Saludos, Hechicero del viento Vaati," dijo Celestia, asintiendo con la cabeza y forzando una sonrisa. "Soy la princesa Celestia, una de las gobernantes de esta tierra justa".

Los ojos de Vaati se entrecerraron. "Entonces, incluso la realeza es equina? Decepcionante, pero no inesperado. Demasiado para esa idea".

Celestia tenía la sensación de que no habría aprobado la 'idea' de Vaati si hubiera sido posible. "Puedo decir simplemente al mirarte, princesa", agregó Vaati, "que posees una gran cantidad de poder. Tal vez lo suficiente como para enviarme de vuelta a donde vine".

Celestia agachó la cabeza abatida, causando que los ojos de Twilight y Spike se ensancharan alarmados. "Eso es todo, sin embargo," respondió sombríamente Celestia, Vaati tomando nota rápidamente y frunciendo el ceño. "No tengo ni idea de dónde vienes, y la magia dimensional de tele transportación es extremadamente difícil de realizar, ya que requiere más poder del que mi hermana y yo tenemos juntos".

Vaati guardó silencio. Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse algo asustado por la mirada furiosa en el rostro de Vaati mientras miraba a la princesa Celestia. "Podemos buscar otras maneras posibles de llevarlo a casa", dijo Celestia, con la esperanza de reavivar su esperanza.

Twilight estudió a Vaati atentamente, su mente corriendo por la preocupación. ¿Estaría enfadado y la atacaría? Twilight estaba considerando seriamente preparar un hechizo por si acaso cuando Vaati repentinamente suspiró y se relajó en la cama. "No, está ... bien", se quejó Vaati. "Todo el motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque traté de escapar de una batalla en la que había participado durante demasiado tiempo y me retiré lejos de todo ese caos. Supongo que ... esto será suficiente ... por ahora".

Celestia de repente se golpeó con una idea. Por lo que parecía, Vaati no tenía mucha experiencia con la amistad. Además, parecía ser alguien ansioso por el conocimiento. Sonriendo con benevolencia, dijo: "Bueno, Vaati, si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, estoy seguro de que aquí Twilight podría acomodarte en la Biblioteca "  
" ¿Qué ?" Twilight y Spike ambos exclamaron.

Celestia apoyó su rostro cerca de la oreja de Twilight y susurró: "Piensa en eso, Twilight. En muchos sentidos él es como tú, poderoso, listo, ansioso por el conocimiento y algo carente de experiencia de amistad. Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para ti. Para enseñarle a alguien acerca de la magia de la amistad, alguien con quien aprender tus lecciones juntos ".

Sin el conocimiento de los dos ponys, Vaati podía escuchar todo lo que decían. Sus labios se curvaron con disgusto ante un concepto tan infantil. ¿Amistad? ¿Esta idiota princesa quería que aprendiera sobre la magia de la amistad ? ¡Había pasado toda su vida sin amigos, y mira dónde estaba ahora!

Oh espera.

XXXXXX

El día siguiente…

La enfermera Redheart finalmente tuvo la confianza suficiente como para emitir un certificado de buena salud al visitante extraño, que rápidamente se excusó del lugar estéril y dio sus primeros pasos en suelo ecuestre. El hechicero no pudo evitar notar que las calles estaban vacías. Probablemente porque estaban recelosos de él. Su Eye Sentry revoloteaba sobre él, como un hada compañera. Twilight notó que él venía de su ventana y corrió escaleras abajo, abriendo su puerta para saludarlo. "¡Vaati!" ella lloró entusiastamente. "¿La enfermera Redheart te dejó salir del hospital?"

"De lo contrario, no estaría parado aquí", respondió Vaati. "Entonces, ¿aquí es donde me quedaré?"

Twilight sonrió. "Sip".

El Mago del Viento siguió a la pony hasta la puerta, pero cuando lo abrió, Vaati fue recibida por cientos de caras de pony que se llenaron de excitación y que todos corearon al unísono: "¡SORPRESA!"

Vaati retrocedió desde la puerta en estado de shock. "¿Qué, en nombre de Din está pasando aquí ? ! " gritó.

Twilight se rió entre dientes. "¡Es una fiesta de bienvenida!"

De repente, Pinkie Pie se acercó a Vaati y le dijo: "¡Hola, Vaati! ¡Hice esta fiesta solo para ti! ¿Te sorprendiste,eh, eh?"

"... Muy", fue la única respuesta en que Vaati pudo pensar mientras entraba con cautela.

Parecía que todos los pony en la ciudad estaban ahora apiñados dentro de la biblioteca, todos con caras brillantes y sonrientes. Vaati tuvo que admitir, esto fue un gran alivio de la reacción normal a su presencia que lo llevó a correr y gritar. Una mesa en el fondo estaba cubierta de diversos alimentos y bebidas dulces. "Todo esto solo por aparecer, ¿eh?" Vaati preguntó.

"Sí, sí!" Pinkie respondió, rebotando felizmente.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo disfrutar".

El mago del viento se acercó a la mesa de comida y bebida y miró sus diversas opciones. Varios pasteles, pasteles y otros productos horneados se veían bien, y a decir verdad, Vaati no se había permitido tales cosas desde que era un niño, e incluso eso había sido algo raro. El ponche de frutas estaba situado en el centro, rodeado de tazas y platos. Mientras se servía un vaso, escuchó una voz desde atrás. "Hola, sugarcube. ¿Te sientes bien?"

Vaati se giró para ver a Applejack con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro. Vaati se rió levemente, "Ah, Applejack. He sufrido peores heridas que las que viste. Te aseguro que me está yendo bastante bien".

Applejack asintió con la cabeza. "De todos modos, esto es un poco del producto de Sweet Apple Acres". Empujó un plato de pastel de manzana hacia Vaati con su casco. "¡Lo hice con las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria!"

"Bastante orgulloso de tus manzanas, ¿verdad?" Vaati preguntó, tomando su ofrenda.

"No es solo un rumor", proclamó con orgullo Applejack. "Todos los ponys en Ponyville dicen lo mismo".

Las cejas de Vaati se arrugaron confundidas. "'todos los ponys'? ¿No te refieres a 'cada pony '?"

"Bueno, la mayoría de las veces nos referimos a todos cuando nos limitamos a referirnos a los de nuestra especie".

"Ya veo", dijo Vaati antes de tomar la rebanada de pastel de manzana y darle un buen mordisco. Después de tragar, elogió: "Debo decir, Applejack, tienes una buena razón para estar orgulloso de tus manzanas".

Applejack sonrió. "Deberías probar los pastelitos de Pinkie también. Ella está muy orgullosa de ellos".

Vaati miró los cupcakes en cuestión. Había tantos, todos los colores y sabores. "Quizás", dijo Vaati. "Quizás."

XXXXXX

La fiesta duró todo el día y varias horas en la noche. Durante ese tiempo, Vaati se familiarizó con los ciudadanos más prominentes, incluidos las Mane Six, Mayor Mare, Doctor Whooves y Derpy Hooves. Era bastante tarde cuando la fiesta fue oficialmente declarada y todos comenzaron a regresar a casa, dando las buenas noches al nuevo residente de Ponyville.

Después de que todos finalmente se hubieron ido y la biblioteca se calmó nuevamente, Twilight y Spike llevaron a Vaati al nivel superior de la biblioteca, donde se encontraban dos camas y una canasta. "Aquí es donde dormirás", explicó Twilight, mirando hacia la cama. "Normalmente lo uso para dormir fuera de casa, pero estoy seguro de que puede acomodarte".

Vaati notó que Spike se acomodaba en la canasta y se cubría con una pequeña manta. "Buenas noches, ustedes dos", murmuró Spike antes de quedarse dormido rápidamente.

Cuando Twilight llegó a su cama, miró a Vaati mientras se quitaba las sandalias rojas. "Entonces ... ¿disfrutó su primer día en Ponyville?"

Vaati arqueó una ceja antes de quitarse su gorra púrpura y sentarse con sus sandalias. "Era diferente."

Twilight sonrió cuando ambos se metieron en sus respectivas camas. "Buenas noches, Vaati," dijo Twilight.

"Del mismo modo, Twilight Sparkle".

XXXXXX

Esa noche, los sueños volvieron. Vaati casi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dormir, ya que era imposible hacerlo durante su encarcelamiento dentro de la Espada Cuatro y siempre estaba ocupado preparando las defensas del palacio para cuando el Héroe llamara durante sus diversas escapadas. Por lo tanto, falta decir que la falta de sueño no estaba teniendo efectos positivos en sus sueños.

Tal vez fue porque una parte de él lamentaba la vida que había estado viviendo, una que se negó a reconocer en el mundo de la vigilia. En cualquier caso, sus recuerdos lo atormentaban. Sus batallas con el héroe, su vil transformación, el escozor de esa maldita espada cortando su carne. Pedazos de su miserable infancia también pasaron por allí, burlándose de él con su presencia, al igual que los matones que lo habían golpeado y atormentado hacía tanto tiempo.

Sin saberlo, otro compartió su dolor también. Muy lejos, en la distante ciudad capital de Canterlot, una alicornio azul marino también se retorcía en su sueño. Como Princesa de la Noche, cuando dormía, podía ver los sueños de sus súbditos, los buenos y los malos. Hubo momentos en que involuntariamente intervino en pesadillas y se los llevó. Pero esto fue diferente.

Su sueño era uno de monstruos y derramamiento de sangre, recuerdos de una vida similar a la suya, un niño vilipendiado por sus diferencias, impulsado a convertirse en un monstruo alimentado por la ira en un mundo cruel. Mientras contemplaba el gran ojo alado, sintiendo el cuerpo del arma de su enemigo vestido de verde como el que golpeó, la Princesa Luna sabía que el Hechicero del Viento tenía secretos muy oscuros para esconder, secretos que podían significar un desastre para todos en Equestria si no eran enfrentados.


	2. alarde de poder

Buenos días/tarde/noches hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de The Equestrian Wind Mage: Season 1

En el capitulo anterior Vaati fue transportado al mundo de Equestria luego de a ver sido atrapado en una explosión mágica en donde conoció a las mane six y a la princesa Celestia que le asigno a Twilight la misión de enseñarle a Vaati sobre la amistas. ¿L lograra?

Episodio dos: alarde de poder

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fue un día deliciosamente soleado en Ponyville. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana de la Biblioteca, ofreciendo una vista interesante de los eventos que tienen lugar dentro. Spike estaba inclinado hacia adelante y mirando a Twilight mientras preparaba un hechizo. Vaati se sentó en una silla cercana, leyendo un libro sobre la magia de unicornio.

"¡Vamos, Twilight! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" Spike alentó a Twilight.

"Está bien, aquí va!" Twilight respondió, su cuerno brillando.

Spike sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando un aura mágica brilló sobre su labio superior. De repente, un bigote apareció en su rostro, Spike gritando de alegría cuando notó el éxito de su experimento. "Ja, ja, lo hiciste, Twilight!" Exclamó, dándose la vuelta y marcando lo en una lista. "¡Eso es el número veinticinco! ¡Veinticinco trucos de magia y contando!"

Twilight sonrió y se sonrojó por el cumplido. Vaati, sin embargo, estaba lejos de estar impresionado. El mago del viento bostezó audiblemente aburrido y lanzó otra página. Twilight no le prestó ninguna atención, pero Spike rápidamente se dio cuenta de la indiferencia de Vaati. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de llamarlo, principalmente debido al hecho de que la última vez que había enojado al hechicero, cuando accidentalmente había incendiado la capa de Vaati en medio de una carta, podría haber jurado que los ojos de Vaati se habían vuelto demoníacos. Por un segundo mientras le gritaba.

Spike se volvió hacia un espejo cercano y se frotó el bigote. "¡Y creo que este es el mejor truco hasta ahora! ¡Hola, Rarity! ¿Eh, qué es eso? ¡Ah, no es más que mi impresionante bigote!"

Vaati bufó burlonamente, levantando la vista de su libro para burlarse del bebé dragón. "Por favor. ¿Sigues hablando de cortejar a esa pequeña fashionista remilgada? Apenas creo que un dragón tenga alguna posibilidad de ganarse el favor de un miembro de una especie separada por completo".

Spike lo fulminó con la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta de que Vaati había descubierto su enamoramiento secreto (por cierto mal guardado) en Rarity. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso, eh?" él chasqueó.

"Lo siento, olvidé que grandes palabras lastimaban tu cerebro. Quiero decir, ¿en qué universo crees que un dragón y un pony son compatibles? Es como emparejar un pájaro con un pez. Imagina a la descendencia".

La cara de Spike se puso roja como un tomate por la vergüenza mientras sacudía los puños. "Está bien, ustedes dos", interrumpió Twilight. "Relájate. Spike, sé que te ves guapo con ese bigote y todo, pero es solo para practicar y tiene que irse".

Spike se tapó la boca con las manos y gritó: "¡Espera!"

Pero los esfuerzos de Spike para protegerse terminaron en fracaso cuando el bigote desapareció de su rostro. Al ver esto, Spike desplomó sus hombros en derrota. "Aw, ratas".

Twilight soltó una risita ante las payasadas de Spike, pero la risa de Vaati fue más burlona. Con la esperanza de evitar otra confrontación entre los dos morenos purpúreos, Twilight habló: "Spike, ¿que dices si tú y yo damos un paseo por Ponyville y vemos qué está tramando cada pony?"

Spike miró a Vaati antes de suspirar. "Oh, todo bien."

Twilight miró al hechicero, que había vuelto a su libro. "¿Estarás bien?"

Vaati agitó una mano despectivamente en su dirección. "Fuera de ti. No soy un niño, puedo soportar estar solo por un tiempo".

Twilight negó con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta con Spike a cuestas, cerrándola detrás de ellos. Satisfecho de que estaba solo, Vaati se reclinó en la silla y continuó leyendo Magia avanzada de unicornio. Algunos de los hechizos le eran familiares, pero otros eran completamente extraños. Una razón por la que había recogido este libro en primer lugar era con el propósito de ampliar su conocimiento de los hechizos. ¿Quién sabía cuándo podrían ser útiles en el futuro?

Volviendo a la realidad, Vaati negó con la cabeza. No hay necesidad de pensar eso, ahora. Él estaba retirado, después de todo. De repente escuchó una voz femenina jactanciosa que hacía eco desde afuera. "¡Vengan, vengan a todos! ¡Vengan a presenciar la asombrosa magia de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!"

Vaati enarcó una ceja a medio interés antes de saltar sorprendido mientras los fuegos artificiales explotaban no lejos de la biblioteca. "Bien, ahora tengo que ver esto", murmuró Vaati para sí mismo, cerrando el libro y saliendo por la puerta.

XXXXXX

"¡Veinticinco trucos, Twilight!" Spike exclamó con entusiasmo mientras él y Twilight caminaban por las calles de Ponyville. "¡Veinticinco trucos y contando!"

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír. "Pensé que se suponía que los unicornios solo tenían un poco de magia que combina con su talento especial", dijo Spike.

"Es cierto", respondió Twilight, "para ponies cuyo talento especial es cocinar, cantar o matemática. ¿Pero y si tu talento especial es la magia?"

"¡Como tú, Twilight! ¡Y sabes un montón de magia!"

Twilight se rió nerviosamente. "Oh, Spike, detente. Estoy seguro de que hay tantos unicornios aquí en Ponyville que saben tanta magia como yo".

"Nah. No creo que haya otro unicornio en toda Equestria con tu tipo de habilidad".

"¡HAGANSE A UN LADO!" una voz tonta de repente se escucho desde un costado.

Twilight y Spike se voltearon justo a tiempo para que dos potros jóvenes pasaran corriendo, accidentalmente golpeando a Spike y arrastrándolo con ellos.

"¡Ah! ¡Snips! ¡ snails!" Spike resopló. "¿Qué está pasando? ! "

Los dos ponies de repente se detuvieron, enviando a Spike volando a una corta distancia y tirándolo al suelo. "Oh, ¿no has oído?" snails, el más alto, larguirucho pony amarillo con pelo verde, dijo. "¡Hay un nuevo unicornio en la ciudad!"

El pony-turquesa desvanecido más corto con el pelo de color naranja, Snips, añadió con entusiasmo, "Sí, sí! Dicen que tiene más poder que cualquier otro unicornio!"

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Twilight antes de bajar la cabeza decepcionada.

Spike caminó hacia arriba, frotándose la cabeza dolorida. "Aw, de ninguna manera. ¡Ese honor le pertenece a Twilight!"

Twilight se sonrojó y sonrió de nuevo. "¿Dónde está esta unicornio?" ella preguntó.

"Ella está en la plaza del pueblo", respondió Caracoles. "¡Venga!"

Los tres ponis y el dragón se dirigieron a toda prisa a la plaza del pueblo, donde una multitud se había reunido alrededor de un carro decorado de algún tipo. De repente, una orgullosa y arrogante voz femenina resonó: "¡Venga, vengan todos! ¡Vengan a presenciar la increíble magia de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!"

Mientras la voz hablaba, el vagón se abrió en una elaborada etapa. De repente, el escenario quedó envuelto en una nube de humo. Cuando se aclaró, un unicornio azul con sombrero y capa de hechicero se levantó con orgullo en el escenario, sonriendo al público. La mayoría de la gente se quedó boquiabierta de asombro, a excepción de las Mane Six y Spike, que solo miraban con expresión confundida en sus caras. "Mirad con asombro", declaró el pony, "¡mientras la Gran y Poderosa Trixie realiza las hazañas de magia más grandes jamás vistas por ojos de pony!"

Trixie se paró sobre sus patas traseras mientras los fuegos artificiales explotaban alrededor del escenario, que milagrosamente no se incendió. Rarity entrecerró los ojos. "¡Dios mío, qué jactanciosa!" ella comentó.

"Sí", agregó Spike mientras estaba parado junto a ella. "Ningun pony es tan mágico como Twi ..." Spike se detuvo de repente, dándose cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. "Twi ... oh, uh ... h-hey, Rarity ... uh ... ¡bigote!"

Spike aceleró mientras Rarity miraba con confusión. "No hay nada de malo en ser talentoso, ¿verdad?" Twilight preguntó.

"No 'en lo absoluto", respondió Applejack. "'solo cuando te estás presentando como una potra de la escuela con nuevas cintas de fantasía".

"El hecho de que uno tenga la capacidad de realizar mucha magia no la hace mejor que el resto de nosotros", agregó Rarity, lo que provocó que Twilight mirara con vergüenza.

"¡Especialmente cuando yo soy mejor que el resto de nosotros!" Rainbow Dash respondió sosegadamente.

Applejack estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Rainbow, pero notó que alguien más la había vencido. "Ejem", dijo una voz familiar desde detrás de Rainbow.

El Pegaso se dio la vuelta y levantó la vista para ver a Vaati, el mago del viento que se cernía sobre ella, con los ojos clavados en ella. La postura de Vaati causó que su cara se sombreara, permitiendo que Rainbow notara que sus ojos rojos brillaban. "Me abstendría de hacer presunciones que no puedes mantener si fuera tú. No me gustaría tener que sacarte un ejemplo".

Rainbow no pudo evitar temblar bajo la mirada más bien siniestra de Vaati. "Uh ... sí, um ... m-magia, ¡Boo!"

Al parecer, Trixie había captado su conversación. "Bien, bien", dijo con arrogancia. "¡Parece que tenemos algunos agua fiestas en la audiencia!"

Vaati puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Quién podría ser tan audaz como para desafiar la capacidad mágica de la grans y poderosa Trixie? ¿Es que no saben que están en la presencia del unicornio más mágico de todos Ecuestria? ! "

Rarity se mofó antes de volverse hacia Twilight. "¿Quién se cree que es ella?"

"¡Sí!" Spike interrumpió. "Ya que todos sabemos que Twilight es el-"

"¡Spike, shh!" Twilight susurró, empujando a Spike a un lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Viste la forma en que reaccionaron ante Trixie?" Twilight susurró. "No quiero que nadie piense que soy un presumido".

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Trixie activando más de sus fuegos artificiales con alegría. Rainbow, harto de este pony que se pasea por el escenario, se movio y miró a Trixie cara a cara. "Entonces, Gran y Poderosa Trixie ... ¿qué te hace pensar que eres tan increíble?"

Trixie se burló. "¡Por qué, solo la Gran y Poderosa Trixie tiene magia lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a la temida Osa Mayor!"

Más fuegos artificiales se iluminaron y representaron una escena que recuerda a los letreros de neón de un oso azul salpicado de estrellas. Varios ponis en la audiencia jadearon en estado de shock. "Cuando toda la esperanza se perdió, los ponis de Hoofington no tenían a nadie a quien recurrir", se jactó Trixie. "Pero la Gran y Poderosa Trixie intervino, y con sus increíbles habilidades mágicas, derrotó a la Osa Mayor y la envió de vuelta a su cueva en lo profundo del Bosque Everfree".

Más ponis jadearon en estado de shock y asombro. Sin embargo, la sonrisa petulante de Trixie no duró mucho. De repente escuchó una risita escapar de la boca de la extraña criatura bípeda. La risa creció en volumen e intensidad hasta que Vaati echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió casi insano. Tenía que ser una de las risas más aterradoras que cualquier pony había escuchado alguna vez. Trixie se enojó. "¿Y de qué te estás riendo, mono sin pelo?" exigió.

Vaati continuó riéndose unos segundos más antes de detenerse. "Pequeña idiota. Pobre tonto, insensato e insípido pony. ¿Realmente esperas que creamos que tus trucos de salón son suficientes para derrotar a algo tan poderoso como un comandante de la Osa Mayor? ¿Por qué tipo de idiotas nos tomas?" Tú, Trixie , no me han mostrado absolutamente nada que pruebe que mereces el título de Gran y Poderoso, y francamente, no creo que puedas ".

Trixie apretó los dientes. "¿Es eso así? Bien, gente Ponyville, por la presente los desafío: ¡cualquier cosa que puedan hacer, lo puedo hacer mejor!"

El mago miró a la audiencia. "¿Alguien interesado? ¿Alguien? ¿O Trixie está destinado a ser el mejor equino que haya existido?"

Trixie se paró sobre sus patas traseras mientras más fuegos artificiales estallaban detrás de ella. Spike agarró las piernas de Twilight y le suplicó: "por favor! ¡Es insoportable! ¡Solo tienes que mostrarle, Twilight! ¡Solo tienes que hacerlo!"

"No hay forma de que vaya a usar mi magia ahora, Spike", dijo Twilight. "Especialmente desde-"

"Bien, eso es todo!" Applejack de repente lloró con enojo. "¡No puedo soportar más esto!"

la vaquera subió al escenario, de alguna manera sacó una cuerda de la nada y le ató un extremo a la cola. Trixie miró, no impresionada. "¿Puede tu fantasía magia hacer esto?" Applejack dijo mientras comenzaba a realizar algunos trucos de lazo bastante impresionantes.

La multitud gritó de asombro cuando Applejack de repente arrojó el lazo de la cuerda hacia un manzano cercano, arrancó una de las frutas de las ramas y se la arrojó a la boca, todo con el lazo. La multitud se volvió loca. Applejack tragó y golpeó su casco contra el suelo. "Ha!

Trixie sonrió. "Oh, pony de poco talento ..." Su cuerno comenzó a brillar cuando su sombrero se levantó de su cabeza. "¡Mira y sorpréndete con la magia de Trixie!"

De repente, un extremo de la cuerda de Applejack se levantó y comenzó a agitarse frente a Applejack como una serpiente, hipnotizando al pony de granja. Mientras estaba distraída, el otro extremo se extendió hasta el manzano y sacó otra manzana de sus ramas. De repente, antes de que Applejack pudiera pestañear, la cuerda se envolvió alrededor de sus piernas, las ató y la arrojó sobre su espalda, con el otro extremo metiéndose la manzana en su boca. La multitud rió mientras Applejack extrañamente dejaba el escenario. Poniéndose nuevamente el sombrero en la cabeza, Trixie dijo: "¡Una vez más, la magia de Trixie prevalece!"

Rainbow se puso en su cara. "¡No hay necesidad de presumir así!" Ella chasqueó.

"¿Oh?"

"¡Ese es mi trabajo!"

Rainbow se alejó rápidamente, girando alrededor de un molino de viento cercano para ganar impulso antes de lanzarse al aire, penetrando en una hilera de nubes antes de detenerse frente al sol por un momento. Luego volvió a bajar apresuradamente a través de los agujeros que había hecho en las nubes, acumulando humedad alrededor de su cuerpo cuando llegó al molino de viento y giró un poco más sobre sus cuchillas antes de volver a subir al escenario. De repente se detuvo bruscamente cuando un arco iris apareció sobre ella. "¡No me llaman Rainbow y Dash por nada!" ella se jactó, el público la animaba.

Trixie se burló. "Cuando Trixie haya terminado, lo único que te llamarán es que eres un perdedor ".

Un rayo de magia salió disparado del cuerno de Trixie y golpeó el arco iris sobre Dash, causando que girara rápidamente alrededor de ella, atrapándola en un colorido tornado que comenzó a girar en el aire mientras Rainbow gritaba sorprendida. Finalmente, el arco iris se posó en el suelo y dejó de girar, dejando al Pegaso cian mareado en el suelo, con los ojos girando vertiginosamente. "Uf ... creo que ... voy a vomitar..."

"Parece que cualquier pony con una 'pizca' de buen sentido lo pensaría dos veces antes de pelear con la gran Trixie!"

De repente, una pequeña nube de tormenta apareció detrás de Rainbow y la golpeó en el costado con un rayo, haciendo que ella gritara en estado de shock y dolor. Los ponies reunidos rieron divertidos. Vaati entrecerró los ojos ante la escena y miró a la audiencia. "Entonces, todos piensan que esto es gracioso, ¿verdad?" él espetó antes de girarse para enfrentar a Trixie. "Eres jactancioso y arrogante, y puedo aguantar eso, hasta cierto punto. Pero eso iba demasiado lejos. ¿Infligir dolor físico a tus víctimas cuando están de espaldas? No eres más que un Gran y Poderoso ¡cobarde ! "

La multitud guardó silencio total. Recuperarse de su conmoción, Trixie coincidió con la mirada de Vaati. "¿Si a así es? ¿Te importa poner tu magia donde está tu boca, mono?"

Los labios de Vaati se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa malévola. "¿Me estás desafiando, pequeña niña?" preguntó, su voz era una calma peligrosa.

La espalda de Vaati fue para la multitud, dejando solo a Trixie capaz de ver la expresión maníaca en la cara del mago. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, algo en esos ojos le dijo que esta criatura tenía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Pero su orgullo no le permitiría retroceder ante este desafío. No frente a una multitud que la adoraba. Ella tragó discretamente y se puso su confianza burlona. "¿Si no te sientes bien? Siempre puedes darte la vuelta y marcharte".

"No sin darte una pequeña lección sobre morder más de lo que puedes masticar primero", respondió Vaati. "Si todavía eres lo suficientemente valiente como para desafiarme a un duelo mágico, entonces encuéntrame al atardecer en Everfree Forest. Sigue el ojo alado".

"¿El alado qué?" Preguntó Trixie antes de darse cuenta de que el Centinela de Vaati revoloteaba y se posaba sobre el hombro del mago.

"Él te guiará hacia mí", explicó Vaati, mirando hacia allí.

"Entonces tenemos un acuerdo", dijo Trixie. "Cualquier pony que quiera ver es más que bienvenido-"

"No."

Trixie parpadeó hacia el hechicero todavía deslumbrante. "Vendrás solo", Vaati continuó antes de hablarle a la multitud. "Nadie buscará esta pelea por su pequeño entretenimiento. Lo que veas te dejará cicatrizado de por vida. Es decir, si tienes la suerte de no quedarte atrapado en el fuego cruzado".

La reunión de ponis se murmuró entre ellos mientras las Mane Six y Spike se miraban preocupados el uno al otro. "Te estaré esperando, Trixie", Vaati entonó cuando el viento comenzó a latir a su alrededor, haciéndolo parecer aún más intimidante. "Ora para que tus dioses te muestren misericordia ...porque yo no lo haré".

Con una risa final, escalofriante, Vaati desapareció dentro de un pequeño tornado. Una vez que los vientos arremolinados se disiparon, Vaati no se encontraba por ningún lado. Trixie miró fijamente al lugar donde el hechicero una vez se detuvo por un momento antes de burlarse arrogantemente. "Bueno, parece que mi actuación de la tarde ha sido cancelada. Pero se preocupen, el entrenimieno de mañana será el doble de grande".

Twilight y sus amigas no estaban tan seguras.

XXXXXX

Twilight y Spike eventualmente regresaron a la biblioteca para ver a Vaati justo donde había estado esa mañana, leyendo casualmente el libro sobre la magia de unicornio como si la debacle con Trixie nunca hubiera sucedido. "Bueno, hiciste un heno de una escena", comentó Twilight.

"De vez en cuando, soy conocido por dar un poco de espectáculo", respondió vacuamente.

Twilight suspiró de alivio. "¿Un espectáculo? Bien, entonces no estabas hablando en serio sobre desafiar a Trixie a un duelo en el Bosque Everfree".

"Sí, si lo era".

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron en shock. "¿Q-qué?" ella tartamudeó. "¿De verdad estás pasando por eso?"

"Ella me desafió. Es lógico que responda de la misma manera. Además, no será difícil para mí manejarlo, te lo puedo asegurar".

"¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa!" Twilight se quejó. "¡El hecho de que estés dispuesto a luchar contra alguien por preservar tu propia masculinidad es ridículo!"

"Por supuesto, una mujer diría eso".

Vaati levantó la vista de su libro y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras chisporroteaba de sorpresa ante la absoluta falta de tacto de Vaati. Spike no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción de Twilight. "¡Tú ... tú ... gnn ... rrr!" Twilight estaba tan frustrada que le llevó varios segundos formar palabras coherentes. "¡Eres increíble! ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto!"

La cara de Vaati perdió la sonrisa y fue reemplazada por una mirada más seria. "¿Estás tan en contra de que yo haga esto?"

"¡Es estúpido!"

"Bueno, si quieres detenerlo, ¿por qué no sales y tratas con ella?"

Spike sonrió al darse cuenta de que Vaati también quería que ella se enfrentara a Trixie. Tal vez él podría convencerla. "¡Ya se lo dije a Spike, no!" Twilight respondió.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¡Porque no quiero que me vean como un fanfarrón! ¡Viste cómo mis amigos reaccionaron a ella! ¿Qué pasaría si pensaran que yo era un presumido?"

"¿ Eso es lo que te preocupa?" Vaati preguntó, levantando una ceja. "Chica tonta, no es lo mismo".

"¡Sí lo es! Y no lo voy hacer, ¡y eso es definitivo!"

Vaati bruscamente cerró bruscamente el libro y se levantó abruptamente, sorprendiendo a Twilight. "Entonces, ¿cómo va a ser? Si no defiendes a tus amigos, entonces no mereces tenerlos".

Twilight estaba realmente enojado. "¿Cómo sabes eso? ! Usted nunca tuvo amigos!"

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Spike estaba sin palabras. Vaati solo la miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que lentamente se estaba oscureciendo con ira. Los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a llorar a medida que la gravedad de la situación la afectaba. "Lo ... lo siento", pronunció antes de salir galopando por la puerta, llorando.

"¡e-espera!" Spike gritó. "Twilight, espera!"

El pequeño dragón corrió tras el pony, dejando a Vaati solo en la biblioteca. Vaati comenzó a temblar profusamente de furia mientras gruñía, " ¿Cómo se atreve ella ...?"

¿Por qué esto lo afectó tanto? Ella tenía razón, después de todo. A lo largo de su vida, Vaati nunca se acercó lo suficiente a nadie para tener amigos. Y eso fue ANTES de convertirse en el temido Hechicero de los Vientos. Y durante siglos, lo había preferido de esa manera.

¿O sí?

¿No era toda la razón por la que era quién era hoy en dia debido a lo solo que estaba? Vivir los primeros ocho años de su vida en ese orfanato como un objetivo para otros niños había hecho cosas terribles para su autoestima. Incluso cuando fue aceptado bajo la tutela de Ezlo, el sabio nunca lo trató como a un sirviente.

Entonces Ezlo había creado esa gorra. Esa gorra que lo inició en su descenso a las leyendas oscuras. ¿Por qué lo había tomado? Para demostrar que era lo suficientemente bueno para ser reconocido como algo más que un monstruo de piel pálida que necesitaba ser golpeado hasta la sumisión. Quizás, si fuera un ser grande y poderoso, la gente lo amaría, lo respetaría y ...

... quiero ser su amigo

Los ojos de Vaati se entrecerraron amenazantes. Esto fue todo su culpa. Ese estúpido, orgulloso y arrogante mocoso que pensó que ella era una buena persona solo por su talento en los trucos de salón. Ella fue quien comenzó todo esto. Vaati miró por la ventana para ver que el sol comenzaba a descender sobre el horizonte. Miró a al Centinela dormido y chasqueó los dedos, despertando de su siesta. "Encuentra a Trixie. Tráela a mí".

Y con eso, Vaati desapareció, teletransportándose a un área del bosque Everfree que había elegido para su arena: un gran claro a poca distancia de una cueva. Mientras esperaba a su oponente, su mente se llenó de pensamientos sobre cuánto iba a hacer que se arrepintiera mostrando su rostro en Ponyville.

XXXXXX

Spike finalmente encontró a Twilight acurrucada en un callejón donde ningún pony podía verla, llorando a lágrima viva. Mientras corría hacia ella, un pony más la alcanzó antes de que pudiera.

"Whoa, Twilight! ¿Qué pasa?" Rainbow Dash preguntó preocupado.

Twilight no le respondió, en lugar de enterrar su rostro en sus cascos mientras sollozaba un poco más. "Ella y Vaati se pelearon", explicó Spike mientras los alcanzaba. "¿Estás bien, Twi?"

"¡Qué!" Rainbow gritó. "¿Qué hizo ese idiota? Lo juro, si él ..."

"¡Guau, cálmate, Rainbow Dash!" Spike marcó el comienzo. "Vaati simplemente trató de convencerla de ir y mostrarle a Trixie lo que es la verdadera magia. Pero cuando ella no se movió, ambos se dijeron cosas que no significaban nada ... al menos, espero que no lo hicieran. lo digo en serio."

Rainbow miró a Twilight, que seguía sollozando. "¿Por qué no quieres mostrar tu magia a Trixie?" Preguntó en voz baja, mucho más suavemente de lo que uno pensaría capaz de considerar su actitud de niña dura. "Eres mucho mejor que ella".

Twilight levantó su cara de sus cascos y miró a Rainbow con sus ojos hinchados. "¡No soy mejor que un pony! ¡Vi cómo odiabas a Trixie! ¡No quiero que me odies!"

Rainbow puso un casco en el hombro de Twilight. "¿De eso se trata todo esto?" ella preguntó. "¿Tienes miedo de mostrar quién eres realmente en función de cómo juzgamos a alguien más? ¡Trixie es solo una presumidad! Nos gustas por lo que eres, Twilight. No lo dudes".

Twilight logró sonreír a través de sus lágrimas. "Gracias, Dash", dijo. "Eres un buen amigo."

"¡Oye, cuido a mis amigos!" Rainbow dijo con orgullo. "¡Tengo que a serlo si voy a ser tu mejor amigo!"

Twilight no pudo evitar reírse mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Rainbow. Rainbow devolvió su abrazo, sonriendo cuando Spike se unió también. Fue entonces cuando Spike notó que el sol comenzaba a bajar. "Uh, chicos?" él dijo. "Sé que nuestro pequeño momento es genial, pero Vaati todavía está muy enojado. Y se pone realmente atemorizador cuando está enojado. Y a juzgar por dónde está el sol, ¡esa pelea entre él y Trixie comenzará en unos minutos!"

"Ah, probablemente no me preocupe", se rió Rainbow. "¡Probablemente se volteará y correrá en la primera oportunidad que tenga!"

"¿De verdad crees que Vaati le dará esa oportunidad?" Spike preguntó retóricamente. "Vi esa mirada loca en su ojo".

Twilight rompió a sollozar otra vez. "¡Todo es mi culpa!" ella gimió. "¡Si hubiera defendido por ustedes antes, nada de esto hubiera sucedido! ¡No quiero que ningún pony se lastime por mis decisiones!"

Twilight contuvo el aliento y se enjuagó las lágrimas, una mirada decidida cruzó su rostro. "Tenemos que detener esa pelea".

"¡Iré por las demás!" dijo Rainbow

"¡No!" Twilight gritó. "¡Cuantos más pony haya, más difícil será esto! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!"

"Pero Twilight", cuestionó Spike. "¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?"

El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar. "Seguiré la firma de poder de Vaati y nos guiara hacia él. ¡Vamos!"

XXXXXX

Trixie continuó siguiendo el extraño globo ocular, ciertamente bastante espeluznante, mientras la conducía hacia el bosque. Finalmente entró en un amplio claro con una gran cueva situada a un lado. De pie allí en la boca de la cueva, con los brazos cruzados y los labios curvados en una sonrisa amenazante, estaba Vaati. "En realidad viniste", se burló Vaati. "Esperaba que huyeras en el momento en que nadie mirara".

Trixie estaba furiosa. "¡La grandiosa y poderosa Trixie ha escuchado lo suficiente de tu menosprecio! ¡Ahora te mostraré por qué soy grandioso y poderoso!"

" Oh, por favor ".

La sangre de Trixie se enfrió de inmediato por lo demoníaca que sonó la voz de Vaati. Ella instintivamente dio un paso atrás con miedo mientras el viento comenzaba a azotar a Vaati mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de energía oscura. Su risa satánica hizo eco a través de los árboles cuando su cuerpo se hizo más alto. Finalmente, la energía oscura se disipó del cuerpo de Vaati, pero el viento aún giraba a su alrededor. Trixie jadeó.

Vaati ahora era mucho más alto que antes. Su cabello ahora era aún más largo y se movía con el viento. Un tocado dorado con dos cuernos largos estaba situado en su cabeza. Sus ojos sin pupilas ahora brillaban en rojo sangre. Estaba vestido con túnicas de oscuridad, los pliegues debajo de sus manos brillando con fuego. Una enorme mirada en su estómago miró sin pestañear a Trixie mientras Vaati se reía de nuevo. "¿Cuál es el problema, "Gran y poderosa trixie? Esperaba un hombre, pero en su lugar encontró un dios ? ! "

Antes de que una Trixie ahora aterrorizada pudiera dar un paso atrás, una pared de fuego apareció detrás de ella, atrapándola con este monstruo loco. Trixie comenzó a hiperventilarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo jodida que estaba. El pony mago se volvió para enfrentar a Vaati Reborn, que se acercaba, e hizo lo único que esperaba que nunca hiciera; se acurrucó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar aterrorizada. "P-por favor, no me mates", gimió ella desesperada. "¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!"

Vaati se alzó sobre ella, sonriendo sádicamente. "No eres tan grandioso y poderoso ahora , ¿verdad, pequeña?" dijo, mirando al pony aterrorizado. "Hablaste a lo grande, pero cuando surge el verdadero desafío, te amontonas como un pequeño cobarde y suplicas por tu vida. ¡Pequeña e insignificante cretina!"

Trixie solo puso sus cascos sobre su cabeza y tembló de terror mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Vaati se clavó en ella con sus palabras. "Tu magia no es impresionante. Así que, para verte más grande, inventas historias y avergüenzas a quienes te han demostrado lo que realmente es el talento. No eres bueno o poderoso. ¡Ni siquiera eres un mago! ¿usted es?"

Vaati se inclinó cerca de la oreja de Trixie. "No eres nada ", susurró.

Trixie comenzó a sollozar más fuerte cuando Vaati se puso de pie. "Ya has suplicado por tu vida. Pero quiero escuchar algo más que salga de tu boca".

"¡Lo siento lo siento!" Trixie gimió.

"¡No es eso, idiota llorona!" Vaati gruñó. "¡Quiero que admitas lo inútil que eres! ¡Quiero escuchar las palabras salir de tu boca! ¡DILO!"

"Por favor ..." sollozó Trixie.

"¡Dilo!"

"Por favor ... no ..."

"¡Dije que lo dijeras !"

"No puedo ..."

"¡DILO SI VALORAS TU VIDA!"

"¡NO VALGO NADA!" Trixie gritó miserablemente, su llanto más fuerte que nunca. "¡No soy grandioso y poderoso! ¡Solo soy un inútil que nunca llegará a nada! ¡No merezco mis admiradores! ¡No merezco nada! ¡NO ME MERECESCO VIVIR!"

Trixie se cubrió la cara y lloró un poco más, su baja autoestima mantenía secretamente su fea cabeza. Los labios de Vaati se curvaron con disgusto. "Eso es patético. Así que este es el verdadero Trixie. Debajo de todo el estilo dramático y la valentía, eres una niña triste y pequeña que no puede lidiar con el hecho de que el mundo es un lugar frío y cruel. Me disgustas. No vale la pena mi tiempo, ni el de nadie más, para el caso. Hoy te perdonaré la vida, Trixie, pero no olvides esto ... si alguna vez vuelves a mostrar tu rostro en Ponyville, no mostraré misericordia por segunda vez.

GGRRRRRRRRR.

Vaati y Trixie de repente se callaron. Ninguno de los dos había hecho ese ruido. Y qué…?

Vaati giró lentamente la cabeza, e incluso su corazón dio un vuelco repentino de miedo ante la criatura que se cernía sobre él.

Tenía que ser el oso más grande que había visto en su vida. Era mucho más grande que incluso la forma de ojo alado de Vaati. Su cuerpo parecía casi espectral, siendo ligeramente transparente y con reminiscencias de un paisaje estelar azul claro. El enorme animal gruñó de nuevo cuando salió de su cueva. "Eso es ... eso es un ..." Vaati tartamudeó.

"¡ES UNA URSA MAYOR!" Gritó Trixie, tan aterrorizada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta corriendo a través de las llamas, su capa ardiendo.

Vaati recordó un poco de lo que había leído sobre ellos. Su nivel de poder estaba a la par de las princesas, y eran literalmente imposibles de matar. Aparte de eso, no había forma de que dejara que esta cosa llegara a Ponyville. Cuando la Ursa gruñó a Vaati, el hechicero reunió energía en sus palmas. "Deberías haberte quedado en tu pequeña cueva", entonó, con los ojos brillando más. " Vamos ".

XXXXXX

Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Spike caminaron nerviosos por el espeso follaje del bosque Everfree, el cuerno de Twilight iluminando el camino. Spike se estremeció de miedo desde donde estaba sentado sobre la espalda de Twilight. "¿ Por qué? ¿ Por qué tuvieron que encontrarse en el Bosque Everfree? ¿ Por la noche ?"

"No te preocupes, Spike", aseguró Twilight. "Los encontraremos lo suficientemente pronto y arreglaremos todo esto ..."

Un grito espeluznante interrumpió a Twilight, haciendo que los tres se pusieran en tensión con alarma. "¡Eso sonó como Trixie!" Rainbow jadeó.

"¡Oh no!" Twilight exclamó. "¿Estamos demasiado tarde?"

"¡AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!"

Trixie, luciendo absolutamente aterrorizada, salió de entre los arbustos y corrió junto a ellos, con su capa aún humeando. "¡Trixie!" Twilight gritó, volteándose para seguirla.

De repente, su corazón se detuvo cuando oyó un rugido distante, seguido por una voz familiar que gritaba en estado de shock y dolor.

Vaati .

Los dos ponies y el dragón corrieron hacia la fuente del ruido, pero antes de que llegaran más lejos, algo más pasó volando junto a ellos, estrellándose dolorosamente en un árbol lo suficientemente fuerte como para partir el tronco. Vaati, de vuelta en su forma normal y luciendo gravemente herido y extremadamente fatigado, se desplomó en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

"¡VAATI!" Twilight, Rainbow y Spike gritaron de horror, corriendo hacia el lado del mago.

"Guh ... nngh ..." Vaati gimió débilmente. "Twilight ... sal ... de ... aqui ..."

"¡Vaati! ¿Qué pasó?" Twilight gritó, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Vaati, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la agarró por el cuello y la llevó al nivel de sus ojos. "Dije ... sa ... de ... aquí ... Ur ... sa ..."

El agarre de Vaati se aflojó cuando perdió el conocimiento debido sus heridas. "No no no, ¡por favor no mueras!" Twilight suplicó, poniendo su oreja sobre su pecho, suspirando de alivio mientras sentía su corazón latir. "Oh, gracias a Celestia, él está solo inconsciente".

"Um, T-Twilight?" Rainbow tartamudeó temerosamente. "¿Acaba de decir U-Ursa?"

De repente, oyeron un fuerte y estremecedor golpe no muy lejano cuando los árboles cedieron cuando una enorme forma se abrió paso a empujones. "¡Tenemos que irnos!" Twilight gritó, levantando el cuerpo de Vaati con su magia mientras la ursa salía de los árboles rugiendo airadamente.

Spike se aferró a su vida mientras Twilight se abría paso entre el follaje mientras todavía llevaba el cuerpo de Vaati, Rainbow volaba a una corta distancia por encima de ellos. La Ursa surcó los árboles, concentrada en su presa. "¿Dónde están vamos? ! " Gritó Rainbow. "¡No podemos llevar esa cosa a Ponyville!"

"¡Sé que suena loco, pero podría ser nuestra única oportunidad!" Twilight respondió. "¡Continúa y advierte a todos!"

"¡Lo tengo!" Dijo Rainbow, saludando antes de salir corriendo antes de Twilight.

Twilight simplemente siguió corriendo, concentrándose en sostener el cuerpo de Vaati frente a ella mientras se agachaba y se entretejía entre los árboles y ramas, la Ursa no quedaba atrás.

XXXXXX

Rainbow salió del bosque y flotó en el aire. "¡TODO EL PUBLO ESCUCHEN!" ella gritó, captando la atención de los ciudadanos. "Hay una Osa Mayor que viene a la ciudad, y a menos que quieras pisotear sus flancos, ¡SALGAN DELA CIUDAD AHORA MISMO!"

Como para respaldar su argumento, un rugido estruendoso sonó desde el bosque, acompañado por un fuerte golpeteo que se asemejaba a pasos. Todos los ponis volaron rápidamente en pánico, corriendo en direcciones aleatorias, algunos corriendo en sus casas y cerrando sus puertas. De repente Twilight apareció desde el borde del bosque, todavía cargando a Spike sobre su espalda y a Vaati con su magia. No dos segundos después, la Ursa también salió de los árboles, bramando ferozmente.

Twilight corrió hacia un callejón cercano y dejó a Vaati contra la pared. "Spike, quédate con él", ordenó Twilight.

"Lo tengo" respondió Spike, saltando de espaldas.

Dejando a sus pupilos, Twilight corrió de regreso a la plaza del pueblo, donde la Ursa estaba haciendo el desorden, mordiendo los techos de las casas y pisoteando carros al azar. Snips y Snails golpearon la puerta del carro de Trixie, pero ella no respondió. "¡Gran y poderosa Trixie!" Los dos lloraron. "¡Hay un Ursa Mayor por ahí! ¿No vas a vencerlo como el último?"

"¡Sí vamos!" Snips agregados. "¡Vencerlo!"

"No puedo", fue la respuesta taciturna de Trixie. "Esa historia fue inventada. Nunca vencí a una Osa Mayor. Ningún pony puede".

"¡¿QUÉ ? ! " Tanto los Snips como los Snails lloraron de asombro y horror.

"Solo sal de aquí. Deja a Trixie a su suerte".

En ese momento, ambos ponis notaron que la sombra se cierne sobre ellos. Se volvieron lentamente para ver a la Ursa mirándolos. Gritando de miedo, salieron disparados, dejando la carreta de Trixie desprotegida. Trixie miró por la ventana de su vagón para ver al enfurecido animal a punto de aplastar su carro bajo sus pies. Ella no hizo nada. Ella solo lo miró.

Al ver esto, Twilight, con su magia, empujó el carro fuera del camino de la Ursa justo antes de que su pata pudiera aplanar el carruaje y su ocupante suicida. Sintiendo la magia, la Ursa giró su cabeza y miró a Twilight, quien estaba solo en la plaza con una mirada determinada. La Ursa la pisoteó, gruñendo.

"Está bien, aquí va", Twilight murmuró nerviosamente a sí misma mientras su cuerno brillaba.

Una ligera brisa repentinamente se levantó, silbando a través de las lagartijas de un estanque cercano y creando una melodía relajante que reverberó a través de las orejas de la ursa, calmándola. "¡Guau, buen uso del número dieciséis!" Spike la felicitó en silencio cuando la Osa comenzó a tambalearse.

El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar más intensamente, chispas parpadeando a su alrededor. La torre de agua cerca de Sweet Apple Acres repentinamente levantó su pedestal y desenroscó la tapa, vertiendo toda el agua antes de enviarla a través del granero grande, recogiendo leche de las vacas que se quejaban al pasar. Una vez lleno y fuera del establo, la tapa se cerró, y Twilight llevó la botella improvisada a la Ursa balanceándose, levantándola sobre su espalda y colocando la botella entre sus patas. La Ursa cerró los ojos y comenzó a chupar la botella como un bebé. El cuerno de Twilight brillaba tan intensamente que casi dolía mirarlo.

Vaati levemente abrió sus ojos y vio a Twilight tratando con la Osa. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando Twilight se acercó al plato antes de volver a perder la conciencia. Twilight luego envió a la Ursa flotando, de vuelta a su cueva en el Bosque Everfree, donde con suerte se quedaría. Una vez que estuvo segura de que Ponyville estaba a salvo, lentamente dejó que su magia desapareciera antes de colapsar por el agotamiento, los sonidos de vítores estridentes se amortiguaban lentamente mientras caía en un agradable y tranquilo reino de inconsciencia.

XXXXXX

"Unnhh ..."

Twilight lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver a todos sus amigos rodeándola, sonrisas preocupadas en sus caras. Ella tomó nota de su entorno y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, había otro pony colgando hacia la parte posterior, con aspecto abatido.

Fue Trixie.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había desaparecido. "Vaati ...?" ella murmuró.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás despierto, Twilight!" Dijo Fluttershy.

"Nos diste bastante miedo, sugarcube", agregó Applejack. "Vaati está en el hospital, recuperándose de sus heridas, pero estará bien".

"¿La Ursa?"

"Todavía en el Everfree", respondió Rainbow Dash. "¡Eso fue realmente increíble, cómo lo enviaste así!"

Las orejas de Twilight se aplastaron contra su cabeza avergonzadas. "Lo siento mucho", se disculpó. "Por dejarlos a todos como lo hice. Solo tenía miedo ..."

"Rainbow ya nos lo dijo, cariño", interrumpió Rarity con una sonrisa suave. "No pensamos menos de ti por tus habilidades mágicas, Twilight. Son parte de lo que eres, y nunca deberías tratar de ocultar eso en función de cómo se juzga a los demás".

"Además, debería ser yo el que este disculpando", dijo Trixie de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Estaba tan atrapada a mi propia imagen que comencé a actuar injustamente ante mi propia audiencia".

Trixie mantuvo su cabeza baja, su pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos. Ella no estaba usando su disfraz. "Pasé tantos años construyendo esa falsa imagen, tratando de llamar la atención, de volverme famoso ... que empecé a creer en mis propias mentiras".

Trixie estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, y fracasando miserablemente. "Era un potro estúpido, pensando que un montón de historias inventadas y habilidades exageradas cambiarían lo que realmente era. Ningún pony. Solo una niña triste y pequeña que no puede lidiar con el hecho de que el mundo es un lugar frío y cruel. "

Rainbow Dash levantó una ceja. "Está bien, eso suena melodramático".

"Dile eso a tu engendro residente del Tartarus, Vaati ," dijo bruscamente Trixie, incapaz de detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. "¡Odio a ese monstruo! ¡Lo odio porque tiene razón!"

"¿Qué significa es 'engendro' del Tartarus '?" Applejack cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Trixie se estremeció. "Yo ... lo vi ... cambiar ... Los vientos azotados ... ese ojo horrible ..."

Las Mane Six intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando ella? ¿Qué había hecho Vaati ? "Así que, como estaba diciendo", dijo Rainbow, tratando de cambiar el tema, "¡fue realmente increíble cómo lidiaste con esa Osa Mayor!"

Twilight negó con la cabeza. "Esa es la cosa. No era una Osa Mayor. Era solo un bebé. Una Osa Menor ".

Las cabezas de los ponys se dispararon en posición vertical. "Eso fue sólo un bebé? ! " Exclamó Trixie.

"Si eso fue una Osa Menor", dijo Spike, temblando, "¿cómo es una Osa Mayor?"

"... No quieres saber".

"Menor o no, no me sentiré seguro hasta que Vaati esté encerrado en el Tártaro, donde pertenece", dijo Trixie en voz baja, bajando las escaleras. "De todos modos me he quedado más tiempo de lo esperado. Adiós, Twilight Sparkle".

Trixie luego desapareció por las escaleras. Poco después oyeron el portazo, indicando su salida de la biblioteca. Al mirar por la ventana, Rarity vio que Trixie lentamente se enganchaba a su carruaje de viaje y salía de la ciudad, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro avergonzada. Nadie le prestó ninguna atención. Realmente fue triste ver algo así. "¿Crees que algún pony debería ir tras ella?" Preguntó Rarity. "Se veía tan deprimida".

"No, déjala ir", respondió Twilight. "Estoy seguro de que aprenderá su lección. De todos modos tenemos suficiente de qué preocuparnos".

"Vaati, ¿quieres decir?" Applejack preguntó.

"No sé qué hizo, lo que hizo que Trixie dijera eso, pero me preocupa. He vivido con él durante más de una semana y todavía no sé prácticamente nada sobre él o sus habilidades. Lo único que sé es que él tiene una afinidad por la magia basada en el clima, especialmente si se trata de vientos fuertes. Quiero saber más sobre él, pero al mismo tiempo ... Tengo miedo de lo que voy a descubrir ".

Los ponies y el dragón reunidos no podían pensar qué decir.

XXXXXX

Querida princesa Celestia,

Aprendí una lección muy valiosa sobre la amistad. Tenía tanto miedo de ser considerado como un espectáculo que estaba ocultando una parte de lo que soy. Mis amigos me ayudaron a darme cuenta de que está bien estar orgulloso de tus talentos, y hay momentos en los que es apropiado mostrarlos, especialmente cuando defiendes a tus amigos.

Tu fiel estudiante,

Twilight Sparkle

PD: Mi duda en mí mismo y en mis amigos me llevó a discutir con Vaati. Se fue a enfrentar a la yegua que comenzó todo esto y de alguna manera la dejó destrozada. Trixie fue un fanfarrón, pero todavía no estoy seguro de cómo Vaati fue capaz de romperla así. También mencionó que era un engendro del Tártaro y que cambiaba de alguna manera. No sé a qué se refería con eso, pero mi objetivo es averiguarlo.

La princesa Celestia cerró la carta y lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia su hermana. "Estoy preocupado por mi estudiante, Luna", dijo Celestia.

"He mirado en el paisaje de ensueño del Hechicero de los Vientos", respondió Luna. "Sus sueños son oscuros y están llenos de dolor y odio. He hecho todo lo posible para expulsar sus pesadillas, pero a menos que enfrente sus pecados pasados, me temo que solo empeorarán".

"Tal vez fue un error dejar que Vaati se quede con Twilight".

"No dudes de tu juicio, querida hermana. Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas representan los elementos de la amistad. Debes tener fe en que pueden ayudarlo".

Celestia no pudo dudar de las palabras de su hermana. Pero tampoco podía quitarse la sensación de que Vaati era más peligroso de lo que quería creer.


	3. la apariencia no estodo

Buenas queridos lectores aquí otro capitulo de The Equestrian Wind Mage: Season 1 espero que les guste

Cualquier falta de ortografía o incoherencia háganmelo saber en los comentarios

Episodio dos: la apariencia no es todo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight, Spike y Vaati acababan de salir de la biblioteca para disfrutar de otro glorioso día soleado. Twilight suspiró. "¡Ah, qué hermoso día!"

"¡Rainbow Dash debe haberse levantado temprano y ha despejado todas las nubes!" Dijo Spike mientras se acomodaba en su posición en la espalda de Twilight.

"Apuesto a que toda la ciudad estará disfrutando del sol", supuso Twilight con una sonrisa.

Los tres se detuvieron repentinamente cuando notaron que toda la ciudad estaba vacía. "¿Huh? ¿Dónde está todo?" Twilight preguntó confundido.

Vaati notó que la puerta cercana de una casa estaba abierta y una potra miraba curiosamente afuera. De repente, la madre del potra agarró a su hija, tiró de ella hacia adentro, y rápidamente cerró la puerta de un golpe. "¿Es algún tipo de vacaciones de pony?" Spike preguntó.

"No es que yo sepa", respondió Twilight.

Mientras Twilight y Spike conversaban, Vaati miró cautelosamente a su alrededor, sus ojos fríos se entrecerraron con sospecha. "¿Mi aliento huele mal?" Preguntó Spike, tosiendo llamas en su mano y oliéndolo.

"No más de lo habitual".

"Algo no está bien", interrumpió Vaati. "Quédense cerca de mí, los dos".

"¿Qué es?" Spike preguntó tembloroso. "¿Es ... zombies?"

"No es muy probable", respondió Twilight.

"No es probable, pero ... ¿es posible?"

"Si hay zombies, quédate detrás de mí hasta que los haya eliminados", instruyó Vaati.

"¡Chicos, no hay ningún ponis zombie!" Dijo Twilight. "¡Vaati, deja de molestar a Spike!"

Twilight de repente se dio cuenta de algo. "Espera ... ¿Hay zombis en tu mundo, Vaati?"

"Se les conoce más comúnmente como ReDeads", respondió Vaati simplemente. "Pero sí ... los tenemos".

"¡Psst!" vino un siseo repentino.

Twilight y Spike saltaron de sorpresa cuando Vaati giró hacia la fuente del ruido, con un hechizo en su mano listo para lanzar. El ruido parecía haberse originado en Sugarcube Corner. La mitad superior de la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. De repente, la cabeza de Pinkie Pie salió de detrás de la puerta. "¡Twilight!" Ella susurró. "¡Spike! ¡Vaati!" Su cabeza se agachó de nuevo detrás de la puerta cuando Vaati disipó su bola de energía en alivio. "¡Vengan aca!" Su casco se asomó, guiándolos hacia ella. "¡Vengan acá!" Ella volvió a asomar la cabeza. "¡Desen prisa! ¡Antes de que ella los atrape!"

Twilight y Vaati se miraron el uno al otro antes de encogerse de hombros y dirigirse al interior. Todas las luces de Sugarcube Corner estaban apagadas. Cuando Pinkie encendió una linterna, Spike abrazó a Twilight con miedo. "¿Quién es? ¿El pony zombie?"

"El pony Zz-zombie ?" Pinkie tartamudeó, sus ojos se abrieron con terror.

"¡Spike, no hay ponis zombies!" Twilight reprendió antes de mirar a Pinkie. "Pinkie, ¿qué haces sola en la oscuridad?"

"¡No estoy sola en la oscuridad!" Respondió Pinkie, encendió una sola luz, revelando al resto de las Mane Six reunidos detrás de ellos, al igual que la hermana pequeña de Applejack, Applebloom.

"Está bien, ¿qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí en la oscuridad?" Preguntó Twilight, mirándolos a todos.

"¡Nos estamos escondiendo de ... ella!" Applejack respondió temblando, señalando hacia la ventana.

Todo el grupo miró por la ventana y vio a una criatura con forma de pony que cavaba en el suelo a una corta distancia. De repente, la figura echó un vistazo hacia ellos, revelando brillantes ojos amarillos. Tolos ponies gritaron. "Digamne la vieron, Twilight?" Applebloom preguntó. "Vieron a ... Zecora?"

"¡ Applebloom!" Applejack se rompió. "¡ te dije que no dijera ese nombre en voz alta!"

"Bueno, la vi mirar hacia acá", dijo Twilight.

"¡Una Mirada malvada!" Pinkie interrumpió.

Twilight la apartó de su cara. "¡Y luego muchos de ustedes gritaron sin una buena razón!"

"¿No hay una buena razón?" Applejack respondió. "¿Proteger a la familia es una una buena razón? ¡Por qué, en el momento en que la pequeña Applebloom vio a Zecora entrar a la ciudad, comenzó a temblar de miedo!"

Cuando Applejack dijo eso, ella comenzó a sacudir Applebloom. " noooo-o!" Applebloom dijo mientras temblaba.

"¡Así que la arrastré hasta que la traje aquí!" Applejack terminó.

"¡Caminé hasta aquí!"

"¡Camino a salvo!"

"¡Applejack! ¡No soy un bebé! ¡Ah puedo cuidarme sola!"

"¡No de ese escalofriante Zecora!"

"Ella es misteriosa", dijo Fluttershy.

"¡Siniestra!" Rainbow Dash agregado.

"¡Y espeluznante!" Pinkie terminó.

Vaati, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, interrumpió: "Yo también. No veo a ninguno de ustedes quejándose".

Siguió un silencio corto e incómodo. Con la esperanza de romper la tensión, todos los ponis se amontonaron alrededor del descontento hechicero y miraron una vez más por la ventana. Afuera, Zecora dejó de tocar el suelo durante un momento y se quitó la capucha, revelando una cabeza equina de pelaje blanco adornada con rayas grises oscuras. Los ponis abarrotados se quedaron sin aliento, a excepción de Twilight, que solo dijo: "¿Van a segir con eso?"

"¡Solo mira esas rayas!" Rarity se quejó. "Tan llamativo".

Vaati puso los ojos en blanco. "Ella es una cebra", explicó Twilight.

"¿Una qué?" todos, incluyendo a Vaati, sorprendentemente, preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Una cebra. Y sus rayas no son una opción de moda, nacio con ellas".

Esta información parecía ser demasiado para Rarity, y el pony de moda cayó dramáticamente sobre su espalda desmayada. Vaati reprimió un comentario sarcástico y volvió a mirar por la ventana. "¿de dónde es ?" Preguntó Applejack. "¡Ah, nunca antes se había visto un pony así, como... ¡ella!"

Rarity se recuperó rápidamente de su desmayo y se levantó de nuevo cuando Twilight respondió: "Bueno, ella no es de por aquí. Y ella no es un pony. Mis libros dicen que las cebras vienen de tierras lejanas, pero nunca la he visto en Ponyville. ¿Dónde vive?"

"¡esa es la cuestion!" Applejack respondió nerviosamente. "¡Ella vive en ... el Bosque Everfree!"

En el momento en que ella dijo eso, un ruido estrepitoso retumbó desde la cocina, sobresaltando a todos. Al ver quién era, Twilight le advirtió: "¡Spike!"

Aparentemente Spike se había colado en la cocina para robar algunas de las golosinas de Pinkie y accidentalmente había tirado algunas ollas y sartenes. "Lo siento", murmuró tímidamente.

"¡El bosque Everfree simplemente no es natural!" Applejack dijo. "Las plantas crecen ..."

"Los animales se preocupan por sí mismos", agregó Fluttershy.

"Y las nubes se mueven ...", agregó Rainbow.

"¡Todo por su cuenta!" los tres ponis corearon.

Rarity se desmayó de nuevo. Vaati levantó las manos con exasperación. "En el nombre de Din que está tan mal con este mundo? ! ¿Cómo es que ninguno de los que se considera normal, ? ! "

"Hay una historia detrás de eso", respondió Twilight con una sonrisa débil. "Pero ahora no es exactamente un buen momento".

"Y esa malvada hechicera Zecora vive allí, haciendo su mal ... ¡eh, cosas!" Pinkie lloró. "¡Vaya, es tan malvada, incluso escribí una canción sobre ella!"

"¿Tu que?" Vaati preguntó, inexpresivo.

"Aquí vamos," Rainbow gimió cuando Pinkie comenzó a cantar, lanzándose hiperactivamente por la habitación mientras cantaba.

" Ella es una hechicera malvada,

Ella hace bailes malvados!

Y si la miras a los ojos,

¡Te pondrá en trance!

Y sabes lo que ella hará,

¡Mezclará una bebida malvada!

Y ella te devorará

En un gran guiso sabroso, entonces ...

¡CUIDADO ! "

Cuando Pinkie terminó, estaba sobre sus patas traseras sobre una mesa, sosteniendo sus cascos delanteros sobre su cabeza mientras respiraba pesadamente. Todos los ponys solo la miraron por un momento. Finalmente Vaati rompió el silencio. "¿Qué ... estaba obligado a mirar?"

"Es un trabajo en progreso", respondió orgullosamente Pinkie mientras se ponía de cuatro patas y saltaba de la mesa.

"Todo esto es solo un montón de chismes y rumores", dijo Twilight. "Diganme. ¿Qué han visto hacer exactamente a Zecora?"

"Bueno", comenzó Rainbow. "Una vez al mes, llega a Ponyville ..."

"Ooh," interrumpió Twilight en un tono falso-horrorizado.

"Entonces ella acecha cerca de las tiendas", agregó Rarity.

"¡Oh mi!" Twilight habló burlonamente.

"Y luego, ella cava en el suelo", terminó Fluttershy.

"¡Gracioso! ... Está bien, lo siento, pero ¿cómo es que algo así es malo? ¡Tal vez ella viene a la ciudad para visitarla!"

"¡Sí!" Applebloom añadido. "Tal vez ella solo trata de ser amable".

"Y tal vez ella no está al acecho cerca de las tiendas, ¡tal vez ella vaya a ellos, al acecho, a hacer algunas compras!"

"¡Sí!" Applebloom interjected. "¡A todos les gusta comprar! ¿Ya sabes lo que creo?"

"¡Applebloom! ¡Silencio y deja que los ponis grandes hablen!" Applejack interrumpió, empujando a Applebloom a un lado.

"¡Soy un gran pony!" Applebloom murmuró amargamente para sí misma mientras se movía hacia la parte de atrás junto a la puerta, donde Vaati todavía miraba por la ventana.

"¿Qué hay de la excavación en el suelo?" Rainbow preguntó. "Tienes que admitir que es extraño".

"¿Qué pasa si ella está cavando alrededor de criaturas inocentes?" Fluttershy implícita con una mirada preocupada.

Vaati bufó burlonamente antes de apretar los dientes con fastidio cuando Pinkie comenzó a trabajar en su canción en el fondo en su manera desagradablemente ruidosa. "Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación razonable de todo lo que hace Zecora", advirtió Twilight a Applejack. "¡Si algún pony aquí fuera realmente lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a ella, ella descubriría la verdad!"

Applebloom parpadeó cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. "Bueno, soy lo suficientemente valiente", susurró para sí misma, empujando la puerta. "Voy a averiguarlo por mí misma".

Silenciosamente, Applebloom se escabulló por la puerta mientras los ponies todavía discutían entre ellos. Vaati miró en su dirección y negó con la cabeza condescendientemente. Estos ponis tenían un poco más en común con los Hylians de lo que inicialmente había percibido. No sabía si estar contento o decepcionado. Decidiendo no pensar demasiado en eso, el hechicero volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a Zecora deambular hacia la orilla de la ciudad.

Lo que llamó su atención, sin embargo, fue la pequeña potra amarilla con pelo rojo y un gran lazo rojo siguiendo discretamente a la cebra.

Los ojos de Vaati se entrecerraron con curiosidad. "¿Ahora qué está haciendo ella?" susurró a sí mismo, mirando a Applebloom siguiendo a Zecora.

Miró una vez más hacia las Mane Six, que no le importó nada mientras continuaban discutiendo sobre Zecora. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, decidió que necesitaba un cambio de escenario de todos modos y silenciosamente se deslizó por la puerta para alcanzar a Applebloom, arrojando una capa de invisibilidad sobre sí mismo para que no se lo viera escapando.

Sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de dos de ellos, Twilight dijo: "¡Ustedes están siendo ridículas!"

"Bueno, escuché que Zecora come heno ", replicó Pinkie.

"Pinkie, tu comes heno," Crepúsculo respondió con enfado. "Yo como heno".

"¡Sí! ¡Pero escuché que es la manera malvada en que come heno!"

"¡Oye!" Applejack de repente gritó alarmado, mirando alrededor con pánico. "¿Dónde está Applebloom?"

Todas las miradas se lanzaron de inmediato hacia la puerta aún abierta. "¡La puerta está abierta!" Fluttershy se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Ella salió!" Rarity lloró.

"¡Vaati también se ha ido!" Rainbow exclamó, sus ojos se abrieron con terror. "¿Qué pasaría si tomara Applebloom para ofrecerla como sacrificio a Zecora?"

Todos los pony menos Twilight jadearon. "Rainbow, eso no fu-!" Twilight fue interrumpido por la visión de Applejack saliendo por la puerta con una expresión de pánico salvaje en su rostro. "AAAPPLEBLOOOOOM!" ella gritó mientras corría.

"Será mejor que vayamos tras ella", dijo Twilight, mirando a Rainbow.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el cian Pegaso.

"Spike, quédate aquí en caso de que Applebloom o Vaati regresen", ordenó Twilight.

Spike saludó mientras los otros ponis corrían por la puerta después de Applejack. "¡Lo haré!"

XXXXXX

Applebloom seguia cautelosamente a Zecora, y sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco a medida que se acercaban a la entrada del bosque Everfree. Sin darse cuenta de que la seguían, Zecora entró en el bosque prohibido, sin preocuparse por los muchos horrores que podrían esconderse dentro de los árboles retorcidos. Applebloom se detuvo repentinamente justo en el mismo borde del camino donde la línea del árbol proyectaba su sombra sobre el suelo. Pero el potro de granja sacudió su miedo, respiró hondo y entró.

Vaati tuvo que admitir, la valentia de la chica lo impresionó. No podía tener más de cinco años y, sin embargo, poseía la obstinada valentía de su enemigo, Link. Vaati se obligó a no temblar de disgusto ante la idea de su antiguo enemigo. Necesitaba la mayor concentración posible para mantener su capa de invisibilidad mientras flotaba silenciosamente detrás de Applebloom para no alertarla con sus pasos.

Una parte particularmente mezquina de él quería que abandonara el hechizo y espantara ala pequeña potra, pero su lado maduro y lógico le ganó fácilmente. Tenía demasiada curiosidad acerca de la misteriosa cebra como para permitirse una broma infantil que de inmediato arruinaría sus dos coberturas. Vaati no era tan tonto.

Mientras se adentraban cada vez más en el bosque, pasaron junto a un gran campo de brillantes flores azules. Como no quería perturbar su belleza natural, Vaati y Applebloom dieron vueltas alrededor del campo de flores, como lo hizo Zecora, sorprendentemente. Estaban haciendo un buen progreso. Dondequiera que viviera Zecora, tenía que estar cerca.

Y luego el silencio fue malcriado sin ceremonias. "¡ APPLEBLOOM!" llegó la voz frenética de Applejack.

Sobresaltada, Vaati perdió su concentración y se desnudó justo al lado de Applebloom, quien reaccionó al ver a su hermana y sus amigas mirándola desde donde estaban paradas en el campo de flores antes de saltar a la vista de Vaati de pie junto a ella con una expresión que se asemeja a un niño atrapado con su mano en el tarro de las galletas.

Pero la peor parte fue el hecho de que Zecora los había escuchado y volvió la cabeza. Atrapado, Vaati lanzó una mirada mortal en dirección a las Mane Six. "¡Arruinaron todo, miserables cerebros de guisantes!"

"¿Ves? ¡Te dije que Vaati la iba a entregar a Zecora como sacrificio!" Rainbow Dash lloró.

Vaati retrocedió en estado de shock. "Yo ... ¿qué ?!"

"¡Raimbow !" Twilight reprendió enojada.

"Applebloom, ¡regresa ahora mismo!" Demandó Applejack, pateando su casco.

Zecora frunció el ceño. "Cuidado, cuidado, chicas pony", entonó con un acento exótico, dando un paso atrás en una neblina densa. "¡Esas flores de hojas azules no son una broma!"

Vaati miró bruscamente hacia las flores y notó que su capa ondeaba peligrosamente cerca de una. Decidiendo que el consejo de Zecora valía la pena, el mago rápidamente se quitó la bata de la planta. Applejack rápidamente dejó caer a Applebloom sobresaltado en su espalda, mirando a la cebra. "Tú ... guárdate tus espeluznantes maldiciones, "

"Sí, ¿se supone que eso debería asustarnos?" Rainbow demandó arrogantemente, causando que los demás (excepto Twilight) expresaran sus propias quejas.

Bueno, excepto Pinkie, que acaba de comenzar su canción de nuevo. Los ojos de Vaati se crisparon una vez antes de levantar su mano y lanzar un pequeño hechizo, cerrando la boca de Pinkie con fuerza. "¡ Cuidado ! ¡ Cuidado !" Zecora dijo.

Y luego, la espesa neblina del bosque la reclamó y ella se fue. "¡Sí, de vuelta a ti, Zecora!" Rainbow se jactó. "¡Tú y tu maldición coja son los que mejor se guardan!"

Applejack volvió la cabeza y miró a su hermana que hacía pucheros. "Y tú ... ¿por qué no pudiste escuchar a tu hermana mayor?"

"Yo ... yo, eh ..."

"Tal vez porque su hermana mayor era una simplona tonta que carecía de la capacidad mental para evitar llegar a conclusiones precipitadas", espetó Vaati.

Applejack levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del mago. "¡Dice el que iba a ofrecer a mi dulce hermanita como un sacrificio a una espeluznante hechicera!"

"¡Y ahí vas otra vez!" Vaati gritó de nuevo antes de dirigir su atención a los demás. "¡No puedo creer la estupidez de tus ignorantes ingenuos! ¡Pensando que me hundiría tan poco como para ofrecerle un niño como sacrificio a una persona misteriosa que en realidad no sería malvada! Incluso en mi peor momento, nunca hubiera hecho ¡Algo tan cruel! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir que lo haría !?

El grupo retrocedió en estado de shock ante las duras palabras de Vaati. Ni siquiera Twilight podía pensar en algo que decir, incluso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella no compartía la opinión de sus amigos. Vaati se giró, su capa azotando dramáticamente a su alrededor. "Me voy a casa, antes de que empieces a pensar en rumores más absurdos para fijar mi reputación".

El mago comenzó a pisotear. Al darse cuenta de que estaba molesto, Pinkie comenzó a rebotar tras él, el hechizo de Vaati se había desvanecido. "Oye, sé lo que te animará-"

"¡NO!" Gritó Vaati, dándose la vuelta y señalando con el dedo a Pinkie sorprendida. "¡No quiero hablar contigo, Pinkie! ¡No eres mejor que los demás! Solo hazme un favor, cierra la boca, ¡Y NO ME HABLES POR EL RESTO DEL SANGRIENTO DÍA!"

Con eso, el furioso mago del viento los dejó solos en el bosque. Todos fueron silenciosos. Pinkie solo miró con los ojos muy abiertos a donde había desaparecido. Para la curiosidad de Twilight, Pinkie pareció repentinamente ... desinflarse de alguna manera. Su cabello lentamente perdió su color y se puso recto y flácido, y su pelaje perdió algo de su brillante brillo rosa, convirtiéndose ligeramente grisáceo. El labio de la pony rosa comenzó a temblar. De alguna manera, sintiendo lo angustiada que estaba Pinkie, Twilight se acercó lentamente a ella. "Uh ... ¿Pinkie? ¿Estás ... bien?"

De repente, ella retrocedió con terrible sorpresa cuando Pinkie rompió a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con los cascos mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente. Twilight se sorprendió. Nunca antes había visto llorar a Pinkie Pie, de todos los ponis, y casi le partió el corazón en dos. Los otros ponis rápidamente se reunieron alrededor de su amigo berrea e iniciaron un abrazo grupal.

"Ahí, Pinkie", arrulló Rarity. "Está bien, cariño".

"No, ii-¡no está bien!" Pinkie bromeó. "¡Vaati meee-o-di-aaa !"

"No, él no te odia, Pinkie," le aseguró Twilight, acariciando suavemente la melena aplastada de Pinkie. "¡Está un poco molesto porque alguien haya pensado en un loco rumor sobre él!"

Twilight miró a Rainbow, quien sonrió nerviosamente. "Está bien, sí. Tal vez me adelanté a mí mismo".

Twilight no dijo nada mientras las Mane Six y Applebloom se acurrucaban para consolar a Pinkie.

XXXXXX

Estaba llegando la noche cuando Twilight finalmente regresó a la biblioteca. Spike estaba reorganizando algunos libros, teniendo cuidado de mantener su distancia de Vaati, que estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca, leyendo un libro sobre historia ecuestre. Un desagradable ceño fruncido estaba pegado a su rostro. Spike notó que Twilight entraba y saludó, "¡Oye, Twilight!"

Vaati alzó la vista, su ceño se suavizó solo un poco. Dando un saludo rápido, Twilight caminó hacia Vaati, con una mirada severa en su rostro. "Puedo entender lo enojada que estabas con Rainbow al tener esa horrible idea", dijo, "pero no había ninguna razón para que le grites así a Pinkie".

"Ella es molesta", Vaati respondió secamente, mirando hacia su libro. "Esa canción suya era extremadamente irritante. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella me tirara una fiesta tonta de la nada".

"Vaati, la hiciste llorar ".

El mago parpadeó por la sorpresa. "No pensé que ella era tan sensible".

"¡Ese no es el punto, Vaati!" Twilight reprendió. "Heriste realmente sus sentimientos y tienes que disculparte con ella la próxima vez que la veas".

"Tal vez si se calla sobre las maldiciones y las danzas malvadas, tal vez lo considere".

Twilight apretó los dientes con frustración. "Antes que nada, no hay maldiciones, y en segundo lugar ..."

"¿Te ruego me disculpes?" Vaati interrumpió, levantando una ceja. "¿ Tú , que posees destreza mágica más allá de la mayoría de los otros unicornios, me estás diciendo que una categoría básica de magia como las maldiciones no es real ?"

"Mi magia, es verdadera magia, viene desde adentro", explicó Twilight. "Es una habilidad con la que naces. Las maldiciones son artificiales, magia falsa, conjuradas con conjuros y pociones. Todo es humo y espejos destinados a asustar, pero las maldiciones no tienen ningún poder real . ¡Son solo un viejo cuento de poni!"

Twilight parpadeó sorprendida cuando vio la expresión de Vaati. Él la miraba como si la hubiera visto brotar una cabeza extra. De repente, el hechicero estalló en una loca carcajada, sorprendiendo tanto a Spike que perdió el equilibrio sobre la escalera en la que estaba parado y cayó al suelo, los libros que había estado cargando cayeron encima de él.

Previsiblemente, esto pasó desapercibido. Twilight miró al mago cacareando, esperando mientras él se calmaba lentamente. Finalmente Vaati la miró a los ojos y mostró una sonrisa condescendiente. "¿Una vieja historia de pony? Ah, tonta Twilight. Tienes mucho que aprender sobre la magia todavía".

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Twilight resopló.

Vaati se levantó y dejó el libro en la silla que había ocupado anteriormente. "Las maldiciones están lejos de ser magia falsa. La única magia que es realmente falsa es la adivinación y los trucos de cartas. Todo lo demás, incluso la fabricación de pociones, es una parte integral de las artes mágicas".

Spike salió de la pila de libros y miró a Vaati, intrigado por la lección de Vaati. El mago comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, Twilight lo seguía con la mirada. "Las maldiciones son una forma de magia oscura. Para decirlo en términos específicos, las maldiciones son magia ofensiva destinada a tener un efecto a largo plazo en el objetivo. No son conjuradas por pociones, aunque los conjuros son una forma de enfocar más poder en el hechizo, ya sea a través de la concentración o recurriendo a la ayuda de espíritus mágicos. Yo mismo sé bastantes maldiciones, mi más infame es el hechizo de lapidación ".

"¿El hechizo de lapidación?" Spike preguntó con curiosidad.

Vaati lo miró antes de contestar, "Quien sea golpeado por la maldición se convertirá inmediatamente en piedra. De acuerdo con lo que he leído de la historia de tu tierra, los Elementos de la Armonía combinaron un hechizo similar contra una criatura llamada Discord".

Twilight se estremeció ligeramente ante el temido nombre. "Pero volvamos al tema que nos ocupa", continuó Vaati, reanudando su ritmo. "Las maldiciones tienen una amplia gama de efectos, que van desde la transformación permanente en un animal u objeto, a la inmortalidad mientras se sufre un dolor inimaginable, hasta la muerte ".

La audiencia de Vaati se estremeció de incomodidad ante la sola idea de encontrarse con cualquiera de esos terribles destinos. "Pero, quizás la más famosa de todas las maldiciones tiene que ser el ciclo del trió dorado".

Los ojos de Twilight y Spike se abrieron con curiosidad. "El ciclo del trió dorado se centra en tres elementos de poder legendarios en mi mundo", continuó Vaati. "Tres triángulos dorados que tenían el poder de las Diosas que crearon mi mundo. Poder, Sabiduría y Valor. Juntos fueron llamados la Trifuerza. El ciclo comenzó después del Demonio King Demise, el tan temido hijo del Dios Oscuro Majora. fue derrotado por el Campeón de las Diosas, después de haber intentado apoderarse de la Trifuerza por sí mismo. Con su último aliento, maldijo al Campeón y a la diosa Hylia-encarnada y sus descendientes. Para la eternidad, el Héroe y la Princesa estarían reencarnado, y batallar con una encarnación del poder y el odio de Demise. Esa encarnación llegó a ser conocida como Ganondorf. Irónicamente, su maldición condenó a muchos de los demonios que invadieron Hyrule después, incluida una manifestación del propio Majora. Cada vez que un enemigo amenaza a Hyrule, un héroe estaría allí para derrotarlo ... un héroe contra el que yo mismo he luchado varias veces ".

"Whoa", se maravilló Spike.

"¿Luchó contra un héroe?" Twilight preguntó, preocupado. "¿Por qué?"

"Una serie de circunstancias en las que no tengo ganas de dar más explicaciones, es por eso".

Twilight retrocedió un poco ante la aguda réplica de Vaati. "Bueno, tal vez haya maldiciones en tu mundo, pero no en las nuestras".

Vaati se rió entre dientes, subiendo la escalera hasta su cama. "Oh, Twilight. Podrías descubrir que algunos" cuentos de viejos pony "realmente son verdad. Y con eso, te deseo buenas noches".

Twilight no dijo nada mientras veía al mago retirarse por la noche.

XXXXXX

Esa noche, los sueños de Twilight estuvieron plagados de pesadillas. Podía escuchar el canto incesante de Pinkie, las crípticas rimas de Zecora y las advertencias de Vaati. Finalmente, cuando llegó la mañana, Twilight abrió los ojos atónita y gimió: "Uf, qué sueño".

Se sentó en su cama y notó que la cama de Vaati estaba vacía. No inusual; Vaati era un madrugador. Ella entornó los ojos. "Maldiciones, si como no".

Twilight se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su gabinete, gritando con leve sorpresa por su pelo agitado. "¡Jaja, guau, tal vez Zecora maldijo mi melena!"

Riéndose para sí misma, Twilight usó su magia para levantar su cepillo y comenzar a enderezar su cabello.

Y luego ella gritó de repente.

Un brillante destello de luz anunció la rápida llegada de Vaati cuando el mago vino en su ayuda. "¡Twilight!" exclamó cuando la vio mirando con los ojos muy abiertos su cuerno.

"¡M-mi cuerno!" ella lloró.

Vaati parpadeó sorprendida al ver lo que había hecho que Twilight se agotara. Su cuerno ya no era puntiagudo ni recto. Se cayó sobre su frente como un fideo mojado. Y para colmo de males, estaba cubierto de lunares azules. "Bueno, eso fue inesperado", Vaati murmuró mientras Twilight bajaba corriendo las escaleras y comenzaba a sacar libros frenéticamente.

"¡Spike! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar algo, CUALQUIER COSA, que me diga lo que está mal con mi cuerno!" ella lloró.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa con ... oh?" Spike se tapó la boca con la mano para sofocar su risa.

Vaati bajó por las escaleras, esquivando despreocupadamente todos los libros que Twilight dejó de lado con su magia. El unicornio inteligente no podía encontrar nada que pareciera útil y comenzaba a entrar en pánico. "¡Vaati! ¡Ayúdame!" ella lloró.

Vaati echó un vistazo a un libro particularmente interesante con una cubierta verde. El mago lo levantó y lo sostuvo frente a la cara de Twilight. "¿Qué hay de este?" él preguntó.

Twilight leyó el título. " Super Naturales . Vaati, la palabra sobrenatural se refiere a cosas como fantasmas, espíritus y zombies, que no existen en Equestria . ¡Al igual que las maldiciones! ¡Este libro es solo un montón de basura!"

Volvió a dejar el libro en la cara del mago. "Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en comentar lo equivocado que estás", murmuró para sí mismo.

"Sí, Twilight", dijo Spike. "¿Qué pasa si Vaati tiene razón? ¿Y si realmente es un-?"

"Ppbppht!"

Todos se volvieron para ver a Pinkie Pie con su lengua saliendo de su boca. Al parecer, esto no fue por elección, ya que su lengua parecía estar hinchada hasta el punto de que ya no le quedaba en la boca. También estaba cubierto de manchas azules. Como tal, estaba teniendo dificultades para hablar. "¿Una cartera?" Preguntó Spike, malinterpretando el patrón de discurso alterado de Pinkie. "¿Cómo puede ser un bolso?"

"¡Pinkie!" Twilight exclamó. "¡¿Qué te paso?!"

"Ppffhht pbbhp blpphbp!" respondió, escupiendo a Spike, que rápidamente se apartó y se secó.

"¡Uf, dilo, no lo escupas!" el se quejó.

De repente, todos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido estrepitoso fuera de la biblioteca, acompañado por un "¡oh!" Todos miraron para ver Rainbow Dash continuamente chocando contra la ventana de la biblioteca, como si ella no pudiera controlar su vuelo. "Lo que está tratando de decir es- * BAM * -ow, es que Zecora * BAM * ow ..."

De repente, Rainbow se estrelló contra la puerta y se estrelló de cabeza contra una estantería, enredándose en una de las escaleras. "¡Nos abofetearon a todos con una maldición!" ella dolorosamente terminó.

"Me temo que tendría que estar de acuerdo", dijo la voz de Rarity.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Rarity lucir como un perro peludo. Su cabello se veía absolutamente horrible. Twilight y Spike retrocedieron en shock ante la vista. Vaati, por otro lado, rió entre dientes divertido. Este prometió ser un día interesante. "Ah, odio decir que te lo dije, Twilight", dijo la voz de Applejack, enfocando la atención de todos en ella, "¡pero te lo dije!"

La risita de Vaati se elevó ligeramente en volumen. Applejack ahora era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en la palma de la mano de Vaati. El vaquero estaba posado sobre la espalda de Applebloom. "Es una maldición, ¡te lo digo!" ella gritó.

Twilight tartamudeó por un momento antes de notar a Fluttershy caminar junto a Rarity. "¡W-bueno, Fluttershy parece estar bien!"

Fluttershy miró hacia otro lado. Vaati podría decir que estaba escondiendo algo. "¡Sí, parece que no le pasa nada!" Rarity se quejó.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight preguntó. "¿Estás bien?"

Fluttershy se estremeció, pero no respondió.

"¿Hay algo mal contigo?"

Fluttershy asintió.

"¿Te importaría decirnos qué es?"

Fluttershy se giró y cerró los ojos.

"¿Entonces no nos lo vas a decir?"

Fluttershy asintió.

"¿Es eso un sí o no?"

"Por el amor de Din, dinos qué en el nombre de Majora está mal contigo ". Gritó Vaati, perdiendo la paciencia.

Fluttershy tragó saliva. "No quiero hablar de eso", dijo con una voz masculina muy profunda.

Vaati parpadeó sorprendida por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas. Spike se unió rápidamente y les señaló a todos. "¡Guau, esto es gracioso!" él rió. "¡Miren a todos! Tenemos a rarita, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Applemini, hombreshy, y ..."

Spike se volvió hacia Twilight, pero lentamente perdió su sonrisa ya que no pudo encontrar el nombre correcto para la condición de Twilight. "Eh, no tengo nada '".

"¿Qué tal la disfunción eréctil?" Vaati bromeó.

Todo el grupo miró boquiabierto a la sonrisa del mago como si acabara de insultar a la princesa Celestia. Twilight luego dejó escapar una risita sarcástica. "Jaja, muy gracioso. Dejen de perder el tiempo y encuentren más libros para que pueda encontrar una cura".

Vaati miró a Spike. "Spike, lánzalo".

Spike, sabiendo que no debía discutir con el temible hechicero, se alejó para buscar en la biblioteca, gruñendo para sus adentros. Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash finalmente logró desenredarse de la escalera y comenzó a batir al azar en el aire. "¡Creo que encontraremos una cura para estas maldiciones en la casa de Zecora!"

"¡No es una maldición!" Twilight se rompió, causando que Rainbow se estrellara contra la pared.

"De hecho, tengo que estar de acuerdo con Twilight aquí", habló Vaati, haciendo que todos los ponis lo miraran sorprendidos. "Estos son demasiado simples para ser cualquier tipo de maldición. Caen más en el reino de los maleficios".

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, ¡estoy de acuerdo con Dash!" Applejack dijo. "Iremos con Zecora, ¡y la forzaremos a eliminar este malefisio!"

"¡Tampoco es un maleficio!" Twilight lloró en un tono frustrado.

Todo el grupo comenzó a discutir. Vaati, sin ganas de unirse, se acercó al único pony no afectado de la habitación. "Applebloom", le dijo al pony de la granja, que retrocedió un poco ante la mirada escrutadora del mago. "No puedo evitar notar que te ves ... normal".

"W-bueno, tú también", respondió Applebloom con nerviosismo. "Ah, supongo".

Applebloom miró a los adultos que discutían y suspiró. "Todo esto es culpa mía".

"No hay partes de piedad en mi presencia", interrumpió Vaati, mostrando Super Naturals . "Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"¿Qué clase de trabajo?" Applebloom preguntó, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Iremos al lugar de Zecora y solucionaremos este asunto tonto de una vez por todas".

Applejack miró hacia arriba para ver a Vaati y Applebloom pasando junto a la mesa en la que estaba parada. "¿Ahora dónde creen que van a ir esta vez?" susurró antes de saltar a la cola de Applebloom.

La potra y el hechicero salieron silenciosamente de la biblioteca sin ser notados.

"¡No me importa lo que digas, Twilight!" Rainbow se rompió. "¡Es hora de ponerse en pie y enfrentar a Zecora! ¡Vamos, chicas! ¿Estás conmigo?"

"Pbbpt bpt!" Pinkie declaró.

"Y yo también", agregó Rarity.

"No lo sé", dijo Fluttershy. "Parece muy peligroso".

Spike rió disimuladamente ante la voz de Fluttershy. Rainbow se volvió hacia la mesa. "¿Qué hay de ti, Applejack?"

Ella no recibió respuesta. "¿Applejack?"

"¡Shppth gubbt!" Pinkie escupió.

"¡Ah! ¡Un pony la pisó!" Gritó Rarity, haciendo que todos los ponies revisaran sus pezuñas.

"¡O se sentó sobre ella!" Dijo Twilight, mirando su flanco.

Los otros ponis hicieron lo mismo, pero no había señales del pony encogido. Rainbow repentinamente tuvo una idea. "¡El cabello de Rarity!"

Pinkie inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en el cabello de Rarity, la fashionista quejándose audiblemente. "Pinkie, ¿nunca has oído hablar del espacio personal?"

Pinkie negó con la cabeza. "¡Nuppbt!"

"¡Applebloom y Vaati también se han ido!" Twilight exclamó.

"¡Apuesto a que fueron tras Zecora!" Rainbow conjeturó.

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos", dijo Twilight, caminando hacia la puerta. "Vamos, chicas. Vámonos".

Rarity se movió para seguirla, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que Pinkie accidentalmente había pisado un mechón de su cabello. Al darse cuenta de esto, Pinkie levantó su casco, permitiendo la libertad de Rarity. "¡Hola chicos, un poco de ayuda aquí!" Rainbow exigió mientras se deslizaba por el suelo boca abajo, moviendo las patas traseras en el aire.

"Oopsie, lo siento", murmuró Fluttershy mientras ella y Pinkie la ayudaban a levantarse.

Rainbow se estrelló de inmediato contra la pared. Sonriendo disculpándose, luego voló por la puerta cuando Fluttershy se volvió hacia Spike, que estaba escribiendo en un diario. "Uh, Spike, ¿vienes?" ella preguntó.

"¡No ... uh, tengo que quedarme aquí y buscar una cura!"

Con eso, las Mane Six se fueron. "¡Ajá! ¡Twilight cuerno debil!" Spike exclamó, escribiendo la idea en su cuaderno.

XXXXXX

Mientras tanto, Applebloom y Vaati ingresaron al bosque Everfree, la determinación ardía en sus ojos. Ambos de repente se detuvieron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Applejack. "¡Detenganse ahí, ustedes dos!"

Applejack luego salió de la crin de Applebloom. "¡Qué vergüenza porque trajiste a mi hermana al bosque Everfree, Vaati! Ahora los dos se dan vuelta y vuelven a la biblioteca,"

Vaati y Applebloom se sonrieron diabólicamente el uno al otro antes de que Applebloom respondiera: "No".

Applejack chisporroteó de sorpresa. "¿Q-no? ¡No puedes ignorar una orden directa de tu hermana mayor!"

Applebloom levantó la cabeza, lanzando Applejack en el aire y atrapándola en su boca. La potranca la colocó en una rama que colgaba sobre un zarzal y muy lejos de la tierra para que Applejack escapara. "Lo siento, Applejack", se rió Applebloom, "¡pero ahora soy la hermana mayor!"

"Applebloom, tu-"

"Silencio ahora, Applejack," canturreó Vaati diabólicamente, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y sonriendo. "Solo siéntate allí y luce bonita hasta que regresemos, ¿no? Sería una vergüenza si un halcón grande y hambriento se abalanzara sobre ti y te sacara de allí, ¿no es así?"

Applejack se encogió. Vaati y Applebloom luego continuaron, dejando a Applejack a valerse por sí misma. "Applebloom, ¡regresa aquí en este instante! ¡Le contaré a Big Macintosh!"

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada allí. "Ah, ponies emplumados".

XXXXXX

Twilight condujo a sus compañeros al bosque, galopando tan rápido como pudieron. "¡Vamos chicas, tenemos que ir a casa de Zecora!" ella ordenó. "¡Prisa!"

Rarity tropezó con su cabello y cayó al suelo. Ahora cubierto de tierra y hojas, se puso de pie y resopló. "¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!" se quejó antes de seguir su ritmo.

Rainbow Dash, aún incapaz de controlar su vuelo, giró por el aire de forma errática antes de estrellarse contra un árbol, tragándose un gran error como lo hizo. Mientras trataba de orientarse, dijo "error" surgió de la boca de Rainbow, revelándose a sí misma como un aliviado Applejack. "¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Gracias a Celestia, estás aquí! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

Applejack rápidamente hizo una brida improvisada y saltó sobre Rainbow, metiendo la broca en la boca de Rainbow. "¡Necesito llegar a casa de Zecora, pronto! ¡harre, pony!"

"¿Disculpe?" Rainbow se rompió.

"¡Yeehaw!" Applejack respondió, pateando el cuello de Rainbow.

El Pegaso inmediatamente se levantó involuntariamente en el aire. "¡¿Que?!" Rainbow lloró.

Rainbow comenzó a girar en el aire cuando Applejack intentó dirigir sus movimientos. "¡No, Dash! ¡Al otro lado!" Demandó Applejack.

Se necesitaron varios ajustes para que Rainbow avanzara relativamente.

XXXXXX

Después de mucho caminar al azar a través de la espesa maleza, los ponis finalmente se encontraron con una vista realmente extraña. Una casa tallada en un enorme tronco de árbol. Varias máscaras y símbolos tribales espeluznantes decoraban la casa. Varias botellas llenas de pociones de diferentes colores colgaban de ramas en cuerdas. "¡Dios mío, me veo horrible!" Se quejó Rarity, mirando lo poco que podía ver de su sucia crin.

"Thipph plappbt lppb hubbibbl!" Dijo Pinkie, levantando el cabello de Rarity para que ella pudiera ver.

"Oh, ese lugar realmente se ve horrible", estuvo de acuerdo Rarity.

Los ponis se acercaron silenciosamente a la ventana y miraron adentro. El interior de la casa parecía aún más extraño, con incluso más máscaras y pociones de fermentación esparcidas por todos lados. "Bonitas decoraciones", dijo Rarity, "¡si te gusta espeluznante!"

De repente, la puerta trasera se abrió, y Zecora salió, llevando una botella en la boca. Ajeno a los intrusos, Zecora se acercó a una olla hirviendo llena de una sustancia verde espesa. Luego roció el contenido de la botella en el brebaje antes de dejarlo caer y cantar en un idioma desconocido.

Pinkie retrocedió furiosa y señaló la ventana. "Ssbp sppbbt mbb sub! Ssbp sppbbt mbb sub!"

"¿Ella robó tu canción?" Rarity interpretó inquisitivamente.

"Oh, Pinkie," Twilight se quejó. "No se parece en nada a tu canción".

Pinkie se asomó a su rostro y asintió furiosamente antes de ir hacia Fluttershy y agarrar su pierna. Ella entonces le mostró sus ojos de cachorro. Sabiendo lo que quería, Fluttershy suspiró con resignación y comenzó a cantar estilo blues mientras Pinkie bailaba.

" Ella es una hechicera malvada"

Y ella hace bailes malvados.

Y si la miras a los ojos,

Ella te pondrá en trances.

Y qué haría ella,

Ella confundirá una malvada bebida.

Entonces ella te engullirá

En un gran guiso sabroso, entonces ...

Cuidado. "

"Viste esas cosas terribles", dijo Rarity. "¿Ahora crees lo que dijimos?"

"Máscaras de aspecto espeluznante, conjuros confusos y un gran caldero burbujeante". Twilight respondió a regañadientes. "Todo apunta a que Zecora es ... mala".

Entonces se le ocurrió otro pensamiento. "O ... ¿y si ella solo está haciendo sopa?"

Los ponis volvieron a mirar por la ventana para ver a Zecora probando su brebaje. "Mmm, la temperatura perfecta para ponis, supongo", se dijo a sí misma. "Ahora, ¿dónde están ese Vaati y Applebloom?"

Los ojos de Twilight se salieron de horror. "¿O qué tal si ella está haciendo sopa Applebloom ?!"

Todos los ponis estuvieron callados por un momento antes de que todos comenzaran a gritar de terror. De repente, Rainbow Dash y Applejack entraron en escena, todavía girando erráticamente en el aire. "¡Ya voy, Applebloom!" Applejack gritó.

Rainbow se estrelló contra la puerta, sorprendiendo a Zecora. La cebra comenzó a gritar en su lengua materna mientras Rainbow giraba por toda la habitación, chocando contra cosas y rompiendo cosas. La puerta fue repentinamente reventada por cuatro ponis de aspecto enojado. "¿Qué has hecho con Applebloom?" Crepúsculo exigió.

Zecora la ignoró, demasiado ocupada gritándole a Rainbow Dash. Applejack comenzó a girar un lazo y lo colocó en la oreja de Zecora, saltando sobre él e intentando derribarlo como un toro de rodeo mientras Zecora miraba confundido. "¡Potros! ¿Qué es esto?", Comenzó.

De repente, Rainbow se estrelló contra el caldero, derribándolo y derramando su contenido por todo el piso. "¡No!" Zecora lloró. "¡No saben lo que hacen! ¡Han derramado mi preciada infusión!"

"¡Estamos en ti, Zecora!" Twilight se rompió. "No quería creer que nos hayas maldecido, ¡pero la evidencia es abrumadora!"

"¡Me hiciste parecer ridículo!" Rarity dijo.

"¡Me hiciste sonar ridículo!" Fluttershy agregado.

"Ppbbt bbhh ppbhht bbptbbhs!" Pinkie intervino.

"¡Arruinaste mi cuerno!" Twilight acusado.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Zecora gritó enojado. "¡¿Destruyes mi casa, destruyes mi trabajo y luego me acusas de ser una cretina ?!"

"¡Pusistes una maldición sobre nosotros!" Rainbow se rompió. "¡Ahora nos vas a desmaldecir!"

"No es prudente viajar por este camino", advirtió Zecora ominosamente. "¡sus acciones harán explotar mi enojo!"

" ¿Dónde está Applebloom ?" Twilight exigió.

Twilight y Zecora comenzaron a chocar cabezas y empujar uno contra el otro.

"Zecora, hemos vuelto", dijo la voz de Vaati.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Vaati y Applebloom luciendo perfectamente bien. "¡Ah, creo que tenemos todos los ingredientes que pediste!" Applebloom agregó antes de que ella y Vaati notaran la escena ante ellos. "¿Qué pasa en nombre Ponyville aquí?"

Los ojos de Vaati se estrecharon ante el caldero derramado. "Twilight, por favor dime que tú y tus amigos idiotas no irrumpieron aquí y arruinaron la poción que estábamos haciendo. Estaré muy enojado ".

Applejack jadeó. "¡Applebloom! ¡Estás bien!"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no sería Ah?"

"¡Porque Zecora es una hechicera malvada que nos maldijo y te iba a cocinar en sopa!" Twilight explicó.

Para su gran sorpresa, Zecora, Vaati y Applebloom comenzaron a reír histéricamente. "Twilight, para un ratón de biblioteca total, ¡todavía eres más tonto que una caja de rocas!" Vaati jadeó entre risas.

"¡Oh, Twilight! ¿Acaso esas tontas potras finalmente se te metieron en la cabeza?" Applebloom soltó una risita. "¡Ya sabes que no hay maldiciones!"

Vaati dejó de reírse de esto.

"Applebloom, cariño", respondió Twilight, "¡no puedes simplemente decirme que esto no es una maldición!"

"No es una maldición", explicó Vaati. "En verdad tenías razón, y yo estaba equivocado, por una vez. Zecora, ¿si le explicaras a mis compatriotas tontos?"

"Si recuerdas, las palabras que pronuncié fueron bastante exactas". ¡Cuidado, tengan cuidado, chicas ponies! Esas hojas de azul no son una broma!

"Fue una advertencia", intervino Applebloom, "sobre esa planta azul. Se llama broma venenosa".

"Esa planta es como el roble venenoso, pero sus resultados son como una broma".

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" Applejack exigió con impaciencia.

"Significa que esta planta no engendra ira, sino que esta planta solo quiere reírse".

"... ¿Algún pony por favor hablará normal?"

"El campo de flores azules en el que se metieron los idiotas les hizo unas bromas", Vaati explicó con dulzura. "Simplemente pequeños chistes".

" Pequeñas bromas?" Applejack repitió. " Muy gracioso".

"¡Ahora lo entiendo!" Dijo Twilight. "¡Todo tiene sentido!"

"Al fin", se quejó Vaati para sí mismo.

"Está bien, pero ¿y el caldero?" Rainbow exigió.

"¿Y el canto?" Fluttershy agregado.

"¿Y la decoración espeluznante?" Rarity terminó.

Zecora se giró y miró sus máscaras. "Tesoros de la tierra de donde soy. Este dice hola, y este, bienvenido".

"No muy acogedor, si me preguntas", resopló Rarity.

"Las palabras que hablé eran de tiempos pasados, algo que llamas una canción de cuna".

"Pero ... el caldero", tartamudeó Twilight. "¿La sopa Applebloom ?!"

"Mira, aquí, Twilight", respondió Applebloom. "¡Esa agua no era para mí, sino para todos estos ingredientes herbales! ¡La cura es simplemente un remedio natural! ¡Solo tenien que tomar un baño de burbujas!"

"¡Pero traté de encontrar un libro como este en la biblioteca y no encontré nada!"

"No es lo suficientemente difícil, pequeña Twilight," contestó Vaati en tono de suficiencia, cerrando el libro para que Twilight pudiera ver la portada.

Super Naturals .

"Pero…"

"Tú, de todas las personas, debería haber sabido no juzgar un libro por su portada, Twilight", reprendió Vaati antes de leer el título completo del libro. " Super Naturals: Remedios naturales que son simplemente súper ".

Twilight bajó la cabeza avergonzada. "Tienes razón, Vaati. Debería haberlo intentado en lugar de ignorarlo. Lo siento. Tenía la respuesta todo el tiempo, si solo me hubiera molestado en mirar adentro".

Twilight miró a Zecora. "Zecora, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer otro lote de tu brebaje?"

Zecora se rió amistosamente. "Mezclarlo, ciertamente lo haré. Sin embargo, me falta una hierba de Ponyville".

"Pero cada vez que Zecora llega a la ciudad", añadió Applebloom, "todas las tiendas están misteriosamente cerradas".

"Oh ... bueno, creo que podemos ayudarte con eso", respondió Twilight con una sonrisa tímida. "Sígueme."

Cuando los ponies salieron lentamente por la puerta, Vaati le dijo a Zecora: "Espera un momento, Zecora".

La cebra se volvió para ver a Vaati. "Necesito saber algo", dijo el hechicero. "Tengo que estar seguro. ¿Hay maldiciones en Equestria?"

Zecora frunció el ceño. "Un tema peligroso, mi amigo bípedo. Uno que tu curiosidad debe terminar".

Vaati sonrió triunfante antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Gracias, Zecora. Esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba".

XXXXXX

La entrada de Zecora en Ponyville fue, sin sorpresa, recibida con terror y gritos. Pero aumentaron de volumen al ver a Vaati y las Mane Six a su lado. "¡La hechicera malvada los ha maldecido a todos!" un pony lloró.

"¡El horror! ¡El horror!" otro gritó antes de que toda la multitud se dispersara, cerrando con llave sus puertas y cerrando las ventanas.

Twilight caminó hacia la tienda de hierbas y llamó a la puerta. El propietario abrió la puerta tentativamente. "Daisy, tenemos que hablar", dijo Twilight.

XXXXXX

No mucho después, las Mane Six estaban disfrutando del baño de burbujas de Zecora en el spa, mientras que Vaati se sentaba en una esquina y leía Super Naturals . Por ahora, todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, ganando una causa de celebración. Uno de los propietarios del spa se acercó a Zecora y le dijo: "Señorita Zecora, me gustaría obtener la receta para este baño. ¡Es simplemente lujoso!"

Zecora sonrió y abrió la boca para responder antes de ser interrumpida.

"¡ Applejack!" Applebloom lloró. "¿Dónde está Applejack?"

Todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico y chapotear en el agua.

"¡Estoy aquí, hermanita!" Applejack dijo, volviendo a su tamaño normal y sentado sobre un pequeño cubo. "¡Ah, ya no soy pequeño!"

Rarity suspiró de satisfacción. "¡Ah, nunca me he sentido tan encantador en toda mi vida!"

De repente, Pinkie asomó la cabeza fuera del agua y comenzó a balbucear. "¡Dios mío, nunca me di cuenta de lo horrible que es no poder hablar! Quiero decir, me encanta hablar tanto y mi lengua era todo ..."

La boca de Pinkie se cerró de golpe. Twilight le echó un vistazo a Vaati, cuya mano había dejado de brillar. El mago levantó la vista de su libro y sonrió. "Sí, una vergüenza tan horrible. ¿No fue así, querido Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy estuvo en silencio por un momento. "Sí", finalmente dijo, su voz volvió a la normalidad.

Todo el grupo luego compartió una risa.

XXXXXX

Querida princesa Celestia,

Mis amigos y yo aprendimos una lección importante esta semana: nunca juzguen un libro por su portada. Alguien puede parecer inusual, divertido o atemorizante, pero hay que mirar más allá y saber quiénes son. A los verdaderos amigos no les importa cuál es tu apariensia; es el contenido de un pony lo que cuenta. Y un buen amigo, como un buen libro, es algo que durará para siempre.

Tus estudiantes fieles,

Twilight Sparkle

Vaati Picoru

Mientras los ojos de la Princesa Celestia se posaban sobre el nombre del mago, inscrito en diferentes escrituras a mano del de Twilight, la Diosa del Sol se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas podrían funcionar después de todo.


	4. hired hoof

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de The Equestrian Wind Mage: Season 1 espero que les guste

Cualquier falta de ortografía o incoherencia háganmelo saber en los comentarios

NOTA: he decidido dejar los nombres de los capítulos en ingles, ya que algunas traducciones no tienen mucho sentido en el español

Episodio cuatro: Hired Hoof

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight abrió la puerta de su biblioteca y tomó nota de su entorno. Spike la vio entrar desde donde estaba parado en una escalera de mano, guardando un par de libros y diciendo: "¡Hola, Twilight!"

"Hola, Spike", respondió Twilight antes de darse cuenta de la razón por la que había regresado en primer lugar.

Vaati estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, absorto en cualquier libro que estuviera leyendo. Cuando se acercó, Vaati tampoco pareció darse cuenta o simplemente la ignoró. Ella parpadeó sorprendida cuando leyó el título del libro: Daring Do y la máscara de madera.

"Huh, no te tomó por el entusiasta de la novela de aventuras, Vaati", dijo.

Vaati levantó la vista. "Tampoco yo. Pero ya leí todos tus libros de magia y de historia, así que me estaba quedando sin ideas. Entonces, por casualidad, noté este libro aquí y su título me llamó la atención. Debo decir, esto es una lectura interesante".

"¿Por qué este?"

"Porque la máscara del mismo nombre tiene algunas similitudes sorprendentes con una vieja leyenda en mi mundo sobre el Corazón de las Tinieblas, la Máscara de Majora. Era una máscara que contenía el espíritu sellado del Dios del Mal, Majora. Cualquiera que lo usara era fue corrompido por el ser en la máscara enmascara y se convierte en la marioneta de Majora. Es parecido a Discord, solo que mucho más malévolo".

Twilight se estremeció interiormente. Las leyendas que había leído sobre Discord eran algo desagradables, pero escuchar algo que podría haber sido peor que él...

"Aunque dudo que te hayas acercado a mí para interrogarme sobre mi gusto por la ficción. ¿Qué quieres?"

Twilight parpadeó cuando recordó por qué estaba molestando al mago para empezar. "Escucha, Vaati. Ha pasado más de un mes y medio desde que te mudaste..."

"... ¿Mmhmmm?"

"Y aunque estoy realmente agradecida de que nos hayas ayudado a lidiar con esa infestación de parasprite la semana pasada..."

"... Nunca quiero volver a experimentar eso".

"... Mis amigos y yo hemos estado hablando..."

"Eso es todo lo que hacen".

Twilight suspiró audiblemente, y solo lo escupió. "Vaati, necesitas un trabajo".

Vaati solo le dio una mirada inexpresiva, como si estuviera tratando de medir si realmente hablaba en serio o no. "Eres realmente mala en las bromas, Twilight", dijo Vaati

Vaati luego volvió a leer su libro. Gruñendo, Twilight puso su casco sobre el libro y lo empujó hacia abajo, atrayendo por la fuerza la atención de Vaati otra vez. "No estaba bromeando, Vaati. Desde que llegaste aquí, has estado viviendo de mí. Pagué por toda la comida que comes y está empezando a dañar mis ahorros. Necesitas un trabajo para que puedas ganarte la vida como todos los demás y dejar de ser una sanguijuela".

Vaati frunció el ceño. "Me ofende que me llamen sanguijuela".

Twilight solo miró hacia atrás. "No estoy retrocediendo en esto. Tú. Necesitas. Un trabajo".

Vaati arqueó una ceja sin usar. "¿Y quién crees que contratará exactamente al monstruo local?"

"Mis amigos están dispuestos a contratarte. Podrías probar cada una de sus sugerencias hasta que encuentres la que más te convenga. Puedes ayudar a Applejack en la granja, a Rarity con sus vestidos, a Fluttershy con sus animales, a Pinkie Pie con la panadería. , O Rainbow Dash y el equipo meteorológico".

El labio de Vaati se curvó levemente. "¿Y si me niego?"

"Te echare".

Vaati gruñó antes de cerrar el libro y tirarlo a un lado. "Bueno, si no tengo otra opción..."

Twilight sonrió con entusiasmo. "¿Ves? ¡Sabía que vendrías!"

Vaati pasó los siguientes minutos fantaseando con cosas desagradables que le sucedían a Twilight mientras hablaba sobre la importancia de los trabajos. Finalmente, dijo con los dientes apretados, "Entonces... ¿dónde primero?"

"Bueno, como primero hablé con Applejack, primero nos dirigiremos a Sweet Apple Acres. Siempre podrían usar un casco extra... bueno, mano, en tu caso, en la granja".

Vaati se burló. "¿Yo? ¿Trabajar en una granja? ¡Soy un hechicero legendario! ¡Ese trabajo pesado está por debajo de mí!"

"Applejack dijo que te lastimara en las piernas si no apareces".

"¡Uf! ¡Bien! Vámonos".

Vaati luego salió por la puerta, Twilight se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta Sweet Apple Acres, de inmediato viendo a Big Macintosh acarreando un cargamento de manzanas hacia el granero. "¡Oye, Big Mac!" Twilight gritó, agitando un casco.

El gran semental rojo los miró y asintió a modo de saludo. "Hola, señorita Twilight", dijo con voz profunda y de barítono. "Si estás buscando a Applejack, ella está cosechando manzanas por ahí".

Bic Mac señaló hacia el huerto, donde pudieron ver a Applejack chocando con uno de los manzanos, y su fruta cayó rodando ordenadamente en algunas cestas. La cara de Vaati se contorsionó en un amargo ceño fruncido. "Terminemos con esto".

Twilight trotó delante del infeliz hechicero para saludar a su amiga. "¡Applejack!" ella llamó.

Applejack se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió diabólicamente. "Bueno, mira quién decidió venir", dijo engreída, mirando a Vaati. "Twilight me estaba diciendo que estabas buscando un trabajo".

Vaati se rió sarcásticamente. "Oh, estoy seguro de que ha hecho un buen trabajo forzando todas esas tonterías en tu cabeza."

Applejack despreocupadamente esquivó el árbol detrás de ella sin apartar la mirada de Vaati, un crack de buen tamaño que aparecía en la corteza. Vaati simplemente la miró inexpresivamente por un momento.

"... Quiero decir, un trabajo suena maravilloso".

Applejack sonrió de nuevo. "Eso es lo que me gustaría oír. Por lo que parece, nunca has hecho un trabajo duro y honesto en tu vida, ¿verdad?"

Vaati sonrió maliciosamente. "Innecesario cuando tengo magia".

"No aquí, señor. Aquí es una granja de Pony terrestre. No hemos tenido que usar magia alguna vez, ¡y nuestro negocio ha estado creciendo durante generaciones! ¡No habrá ningún bromista mágico aquí en Sweet Apple Acres!"

Vaati miró incrédulo a Applejack. "Estás bromeando". Se giró hacia Twilight. "Dime que está bromeando".

Twilight negó con la cabeza. "Un poco de trabajo duro de vez en cuando nunca lastima a ningún pony".

Vaati movió sus manos. "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Uf!"

"¡Oh, deja de actuar como un niño!" Twilight reprendió. "¡Vamos a ver si estás listo para el trabajo agrícola! Si no te gusta, probaremos otra cosa".

Vaati parpadeó por un momento antes de sonreír.

"Y no trates de escaparte de tu camino haciendo un trabajo mediocre", dijo Applejack. "¡O de lo contrario tendrás una pequeña reunión con Bucky McGillicuddy y Kicks McGee!"

Ante la mirada interrogante de Vaati, ella hizo un gesto hacia sus patas traseras, lo que hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan levemente. "Rrgh... bien. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?"

"Bueno, estoy ocupado cosechando las manzanas, y Bic Mac las llevará al granero. Sin embargo, nuestro jardín podría usar un poco de arado".

Señaló hacia el jardín, donde estaba sentado un arado. Vaati lo miró por un momento antes de volver a Applejack. "Espero que te des cuenta de cuánto maldigo tu existencia".

Applejack solo sonrió afablemente. "Aw, me calentarás eventualmente".

Vaati consideró brevemente tomar esa frase literalmente y prenderle fuego. Oh, él fue muy tentado, pero su lado sano ganó al final. Con un gruñido disgustado, Vaati se dio la vuelta con un dramático florecimiento de su capa y se dirigió hacia el arado. "Lo vigilaré", dijo Twilight.

"Bien, Twi. Pero espero que esto funcione".

Applejack luego se fue para continuar luchando contra las manzanas. Twilight dio media vuelta y se dirigió al jardín para supervisar el progreso del mago. Vaati miró el arado por unos momentos antes de suspirar de derrota mientras agarraba las manijas, ya que, como ser humano, no podía atarle el arnés como un potro, y tirar.

El arado no se movió.

Vaati lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero el implemento agrícola se negó a ceder. Gruñó con esfuerzo mientras su rostro pálido empezaba a ponerse rojo. Twilight puso un casco en su boca para sofocar su risa mientras el hechicero luchaba. Al darse cuenta de esto no iba a ninguna parte, Vaati fue a la parte posterior de la máquina y comenzó a empujar tan duro como pudo, rechinando los dientes mientras se ponía a sudar. Aún así, el arado no se movía ni una pulgada.

Empujó y empujó, sus pies se deslizaron por el suelo hasta que sus piernas finalmente cedieron, causando que Vaati cayera de cansancio.

Fue demasiado para Twilight. La yegua violeta estalló en un ataque de risa histérica y cayó de espaldas. Vaati abrió los ojos al escuchar sus carcajadas. Uno de ellos comenzó a temblar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a venir a los ojos de Twilight mientras se reía en el suelo. De repente, su risa se interrumpió bruscamente cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión no muy lejos. Levantó la cabeza y vio pedazos de madera humeante cayendo del cielo, y una pila carbonizada de madera y metal justo donde solía estar el arado. Vaati caminaba hacia ella con una expresión de tranquila furia en su rostro. "Levántate, nos vamos", gruñó. "AHORA."

Todavía en estado de shock, Twilight no protestó cuando llegó a sus cascos y siguió al mago descontento fuera de la granja antes de que Applejack pudiera encontrarlo. Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia considerable de la granja y de regreso a la ciudad, Vaati gruñó: "¿Alguna idea más brillante, Twilight?"

"Bueno, la cosa de la granja no funcionó, supongo", murmuró Twilight antes de iluminar de inmediato. "¡Rarity! ¡Sera la próxima!"

Vaati gimió. "¡Urgh, ella es incluso menos tolerable que Applejack!"

"¡Oh, lo harás bien!" Twilight respondió. "Usas ropa todo el tiempo. ¡Seguramente sabrías una o dos cosas sobre moda!"

"El hecho de que use ropa no significa que sé cómo hacer la-"

"¡Aquí Esta!"

Vaati alzó la vista hacia la impresionante estructura que todos los ponys conocían como Boutique Carrusel y gimió con desagrado. Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta principal, y Twilight llamó a la puerta un par de veces por cortesía. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Rarity, quien sonrió al ver a su amiga. "¡Ah, Twilight! ¡Vaati! ¡Sabía vendrían!"

"¿Sabías que vendríamos?" Vaati preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"¡Pero por supuesto, querido Vaati! Sabía que ibas a Sweet Apple Acres primero, y no me parece que sea del tipo de 'granjas', así que sabía que trabajar para la familia Apple no funcionaría. ¡Eres más refinado! "

Vaati sonrió a su pesar. "Eso es bastante... generoso de tu parte, Rarity".

Rarity se rió entre dientes. "¡Oh, no es ningún problema! Entra"

"En realidad, Rarity, tengo que hacer algunos recados", declinó Twilight. "Vaati, estarás trabajando con Rarity en lo que sea que necesite ayuda. Volveré dentro de una hora".

Vaati suspiró y pasó junto a Rarity a la boutique. "¡Que tengas un buen día, Twilight!" Rarity llamó antes de cerrar la puerta.

La fashionista luego recurrió a su posible empleado, que estaba tomando en silencio su entorno. Varios maniquíes en forma de pony, algunos con vestidos completos adjuntos, se sentaron en varias áreas de la habitación. El lugar era una mezcla entre limpio y desordenado. Rarity trotó hasta el mago del viento y sonrió. "¡Muy bien, Vaati! ¡El trabajo ha comenzado oficialmente! Antes de comenzar, ¿alguna vez has diseñado ropa?"

"No", Vaati respondió rotundamente.

"¡Bueno, nunca es demasiado tarde para comenzar!" Rarity chirrió, convocando un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma con su magia y llevándola a Vaati.

El hechicero se limitó a mirar el bolígrafo y el papel que flotaban en el aire. "¿Y qué, exactamente, esperas que haga con esto?"

"¡Quiero que diseñes un vestido!" Rarity respondió.

Vaati miró hacia el bolígrafo y el papel. "Te das cuenta de que los vestidos de donde vengo están diseñados para personas que caminan sobre dos piernas, ¿verdad? Diseñar un vestido para una criatura de cuatro patas te designaría automáticamente como el loco de la ciudad".

"Me dijiste que nunca antes has diseñado un vestido, bípedo o cuadrúpedo", dijo Rarity. "No hay nada extraño en aprender sobre esto último primero".

Vaati echó un vistazo al bolígrafo y al papel y los agarró hoscamente del aire, gruñendo incoherentemente para sí mismo mientras se acercaba a un banco de trabajo cercano y se sentaba. El mago comenzó a garabatear mientras Rarity esperaba pacientemente. Después de unos minutos, Vaati dejó el bolígrafo y se levantó, mostrando el papel a Rarity. Fuera lo que fuera, los ojos de Rarity se abrieron de par en par al tamaño de los platos y ella rió nerviosa. Ella fue incapaz de formar palabras coherentes por mucho tiempo, y finalmente lo dejó de lado boca abajo sobre una mesa donde ningún pony podía ver la horrible imagen que la mente de Vaati había engendrado.

"Ahaha, tal vez deberíamos comenzar con lo básico", Rarity se rió entrecortadamente incómoda, pasando a una larga mesa flanqueada por grandes rollos de telas de colores y un estante repleto de botones, cintas y otros accesorios de vestir. "Voy a necesitar que retengas esto por mí, por favor".

Usando su magia, entregó varios objetos al mago, como carretes, cintas y pegamento. "Guh", Vaati gruñó mientras trataba de equilibrar todo con sus dos manos.

Desafortunadamente, Vaati no estaba prestando atención a donde estaba caminando, y su pie de repente pisó la cola de Opalescence, la gata de Rarity. Antes de que Vaati pudiera procesar el sonido de un gato enojado, el mago repentinamente encontró su cara envuelta en piel blanca y garras afiladas. "GAAAHHH-AAAAAAAAHHRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Opalescence despiadadamente arañó la cara de Vaati, siseando y aullando de furia mientras el hechicero dejaba caer todo lo que estaba sosteniendo e intentaba sacar al gato de su cara. "DULCE MADRE DE DIN, ¡QUE ALGUIEN QUIE A ESTE GATODE MI CARA!" Chilló por el silbido de Opalescence.

Rarity no tenía idea de qué hacer. No podía simplemente alejar a Opalescence con su magia; ella podría correr el riesgo de herir seriamente a Vaati. "¡Opalescence! m-mala chica!" ella gritó. "¡Aléjate de él en este instante!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Vaati tropezó por toda la habitación, derribando varios maniquíes y rollos de tela mientras trataba desesperadamente de liberarse de las garras de Opalescence. "¡Oh, no, Vaati, ten cuidado!" Rarity gritó, tratando de alejar al atormentado hechicero de cualquier objeto quebradizo. "¡A la izquierda! ¡A la izquierda! ¡Ooooh!"

Vaati estaba demasiado preocupado como para darse cuenta de que Rarity le estaba gritando... o que estaba a punto de chocar con la colección de maniquíes de repuesto en la esquina de la habitación. "¡No Vaati DETÉNTE!" Rarity lloró.

CRASH.

Rarity descubrió lentamente sus ojos y observó la destrucción. La boutique era un completo desastre. Los botones, la tela y las cintas estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Vaati yacía en una pila de maniquíes rotos, apenas consciente cuando Opalescence saltó de él y fue a acostarse en otro lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Rarity se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la forma propensa del hechicero. "Um... Vaati, querido? ¿Estás bien?"

La expresión ligeramente aturdida, pero asesina de Vaati claramente lo decía todo.

XXXXXX

Una hora después…

"¡Gah! ¡Esa maldita gata!"

"¡Solo quédate quieto!" Twilight se quejó mientras aplicaba un paño desinfectante húmedo sobre la cara de Vaati.

La infeliz cara del mago estaba cubierta de arañazos mientras se sentaban en el banco de un parque. Twilight frunció el ceño mientras terminaba de desinfectar las heridas de Vaati. "Bueno, supongo que trabajar para Rarity no va a funcionar después de todo".

Vaati giró lentamente la cabeza y miró a Twilight con la expresión más siniestra que pudo reunir. Twilight se rió nerviosamente. "Ajaja, bueno, supongo que Fluttershy podría ser la próximo ..."

"Fui destrozado por un gato ensangrentado, Twilight," Vaati gimió. "Teniendo en cuenta mi historial actual con animales, prefiero mantenerme alejado del cuidador de animales hasta nuevo aviso".

Twilight suspiró. "De acuerdo, entonces intentaremos con Pinkie Pie, si eso no funciona, entonces probaremos Fluttershy".

Vaati gimió una vez más. "Oh, que las Diosas me ayudan. No ella..."

"¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?" Dijo Twilight, saliendo del banco. "Pinkie puede ser irritante a veces, lo admito. Pero lo más probable es que todos ustedes estén horneando magdalenas. Eso no suena tan mal, ¿verdad?"

Vaati también se levantó con un suspiro de resignación. "Teniendo en cuenta mi suerte..." gruñó en voz baja mientras él y Twilight se dirigían hacia Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight abrió la puerta, Vaati la siguió a regañadientes adentro. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no era Pinkie Pie quien los estaba esperando. Fueron el Sr. y la Sra. Cake, su tía y tío, como recordó Vaati. "Buenas tarde, Twilight", dijo el Sr. Cake, inclinando su sombrero hacia los visitantes. "Buenas tardes, Vaati. ¿Debo entender que estás aquí por la oferta de trabajo que Pinkie nos sugirió?"

"Sí, por desgracia", respondió bruscamente Vaati.

Antes de que se pudiera decir nada más, Pinkie salió de la cocina, espolvoreada con harina y una sonrisa salvaje tan desconcertantemente feliz que intimidó a Vaati en su cara. "Vaati, Vaati, Vaati, estoy tan contenta de que lo hayas venido, nos vamos a divertir tanto haciendo cupcakes". Chilló sin respirar ni un momento.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Vaati instintivamente dio un paso atrás. "Twilight, no sé si esto funcione..."

"¡Oh, vamos, va a ser divertido!" Pinkie chirrió, saltando y empujando a Vaati hacia la cocina, lo que por alguna razón Vaati comparó con entrar a las puertas del Tártaro. "¡Vamos a hacer cupcakes y muffins y pasteles y todo tipo de cosas interesantes! ¡Vamos, vamos!"

Antes de que Vaati desapareciera en la cocina, el mago giró su cabeza hacia Twilight, que se reía tontamente. "Si no logro salir de esto, te perseguiré para siempre", gruñó.

Twilight solo sonrió y saludó.

XXXXXX

Unos minutos más tarde…

Vaati se miró a sí mismo. Un delantal blanco un poco pequeño para su tamaño estaba situado alrededor de su sección media. Su gorra normal, que ahora estaba a un lado donde, teóricamente, no conseguiría la masa de pastel, había sido reemplazada por un sombrero de chef. Realmente se veía bastante ridículo.

"¡Está bien, Vaati!" Pinkie declaró alegremente. "¡Es hora de tu primera clase de magdalenas! ¡Escucha atentamente y observa cómo Pinkie Pie hace su magia!"

Apareció una alegre melodía musical aparentemente de la nada, tomando a Vaati con la guardia baja.

"¡Pon atención, Vaati!" Pinkie reprendió.

La mirada de Vaati se intensificó cuando Pinkie comenzó a cantar al ritmo extraño, realizando las acciones mientras lo hacía.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar una taza de harina,  
agrégala a la mezcla.  
Ahora solo toma un poco de algo dulce, no agrio,  
un poco de sal, ¡solo una pizca!

Hornear estas golosinas es muy fácil,  
agregue una cucharadita de vainilla.  
Agregue un poco más, y cuente hasta cuatro  
Y nunca se llena-a!

Cupcakes, tan dulces y sabrosos,  
Cupcakes, no seas apresurado,

Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcaaaaakes! "

En el momento en que ella terminó, la música desapareció. La mente de Vaati no procesó correctamente los eventos que acababan de ocurrir, y solo pudo mirarla con la boca ligeramente abierta. "Ahora es el momento de... ¿Vaati? ¿Estás bien?" Pinkie gritó, agitando un casco frente a la cara del hechicero.

Parpadeando, la mente de Vaati se reafirmó, reaccionando a la pezuña de Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie", afirmó. "Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso delante de mí".

"¿Hacer qué?"

"El canto... solo... no".

"Awwww," se quejó Pinkie antes de que ella inmediatamente se animase. "vamos a poner los cupcakes en el horno! Oh, whoops! Olvidaste encenderlo, jaja, ¡tonto!"

Mientras Pinkie estaba momentáneamente distraída, Vaati pensó rápidamente. No había forma de que aguantara esto. Pero él no podía simplemente irse. Él necesitaba una distracción. Justo antes de que Pinkie girara la cabeza, Vaati lanzó un hechizo rápido sobre la pasta. Pinkie no se dio cuenta y puso la mezcla en las latas de magdalenas mientras Vaati miraba, lentamente avanzando hacia la puerta. Tarareando una melodía alegre, Pinkie abrió la puerta del horno y pegó las latas de la magdalena en el estante. Ella cerró la puerta rápidamente y luego comenzó a juguetear con el temporizador. Vaati sonrió. No pasaría mucho tiempo...

De repente, el horno comenzó a temblar violentamente. "¡Oh, Pinkie!" Vaati lloró. "¡Parece que hay algo mal con tu horno!"

Pinkie miró hacia el horno y vio la conmoción. "Tienes razón! ¿Qué podría ser por Equestria?"

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del horno se abrió de golpe, y una grotesca abominación compuesta de pasta pegajosa salió tambaleándose, gruñendo asesinamente. Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Vaati ponerse una máscara de terror y no reírse maliciosamente. Los ojos de Pinkie se agrandaron al tamaño de los platos de la cena cuando vio al monstruo. Entonces, la yegua rosa sacó un hacha de batalla de bastón de caramelo aparentemente de la nada y la blandió desafiante. "Entonces, nos volvemos a ver, Criatura de pastel ", gruñó, causando que Vaati alzase una ceja con curiosidad. "¡NUNCA TE OLVIDÉ!"

Pinkie saltó dramáticamente en el aire y se enfrentó a la bien llamada "Criatura de Pastel" en una batalla a muerte, cortando su exterior pastoso cuando el monstruo la atacó. Sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad de escapar, Vaati agarró su gorra, se deslizó por la puerta de la cocina, se quitó el delantal y el sombrero, y salió por la puerta antes de que los Pasteles pudieran verlo irse. No sintió remordimientos por lanzar ese pequeño hechizo sobre la masa de la torta. Juzgando por lo que parece, Pinkie probablemente podría cuidarse sola. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse, muy lejos, y esperar hasta que Twilight se olvidara de la búsqueda de empleo.

Todos esos planes se fueron por la ventana cuando Vaati se estrelló contra Twilight.

"¡Twilight! ¡Ah, arruínalo todo!" Vaati gruñó mientras se desenredó de los cascos de Twilight y se puso de pie.

"¡Vaati! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Twilight exigió, también llegar a sus cascos. "¡Se supone que debes esta-!"

"Después de una serie de circunstancias totalmente imprevistas y traumáticas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo", explicó rápidamente Vaati, "he decidido que trabajar para Pinkie Pie no es una opción".

Antes de que Twilight pudiera responder, un rugido gutural se mezcló con los gritos de batalla de Pinkie y los ruidos crujientes emanaron de la panadería. El Sr. y la Sra. Cake salieron corriendo aterrorizados. "Nos vamos," gruñó Vaati, agarrando a Twilight y teletransportándolos lejos de la escena.

Reaparecieron en la biblioteca en el segundo piso, habiendo pasado desapercibido por Spike. Vaati soltó a Twilight mientras ella echaba humo. "¿Te importaría decirme lo que está pasando?!" exigió.

"Digamos que Pinkie recibió la visita de un viejo amigo", Vaati explicó vagamente. "Y decidí que me había quedado más de lo esperado".

Twilight gimió y miró a la cara. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto tan difícil?"

Vaati sonrió. "Siempre puedes abandonar este pequeño y loco esfuerzo tuyo".

Twilight lo miró tercamente. "Absolutamente no."

Vaati gimió. "Eso nos deja con dos opciones ahora", continuó Twilight. "Trabajar en el centro meteorológico con Rainbow Dash o cuidar a los animales con Fluttershy".

"Mi arañadas de gato todavía me duelen", se quejó Vaati. "Creo que evitaré a los animales el mayor tiempo posible. Además, mi comando sobre los vientos y el clima no tiene igual. Seguramente podría ser útil para esta 'fábrica meteorológica'".

Twilight sonrió. "¡Ese es el espíritu!"

XXXXXX

Twilight y Vaati caminaron hacia la casa de la nube de Rainbow Dash y miraron la impresionante estructura. Estaba completamente cubierto de nubes, con columnas de estilo griego y varias fuentes y estanques de fluido de color del arco iris esparcidos por todos lados. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight llamó.

Unos segundos más tarde, Rainbow Dash asomó la cabeza por el borde de la repisa y sonrió. "¡Oigan chicos! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Estamos aquí para ver si Vaati puede ayudarlo con el clima", explicó Twilight.

Rainbow se rió. "¡No necesito ayuda, Twilight! ¡Puedo hacerlo todo yo mismo!"

"Bien, lo intentamos. Vámonos", dijo Vaati rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Twilight lo congeló en su lugar con su magia. "No tan rápido, señor".

Aún sosteniéndolo quieto, Twilight levantó la vista. "Mira, Rainbow. ¿Podrías dejar de lado tu orgullo solo por esta vez? Vaati necesita un trabajo, y ya lo hemos intentado con Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie".

Rainbow levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué no funcionaron?"

"Vaati hizo explotar el arado de Applejack, fue mutilado por el gato de Rarity, y Pinkie Pie ... bueno, realmente no sé qué pasó allí".

Rainbow Dash exhaló un suspiro exagerado. "Oh, está bien, ven aquí y hablaremos más".

Twilight soltó a Vaati y se teletransportó a la nube, mientras Vaati flotaba malhumorado hasta la cima. Ambos ponies parpadearon sorprendidos cuando vieron a Vaati aterrizar en la superficie de la nube sin caer. "Whoa, ¿puedes caminar sobre las nubes también?" Rainbow preguntó.

"¿Por qué te comportas sorprendido?" Vaati replicó. "Tus ponies lo hacen bien. Además, cualquiera con suficiente magia corriendo por su sangre puede caminar sobre las nubes en mi mundo. Yo, el héroe de la leyenda, la princesa ... y probablemente incluso Ganon, aunque teniendo en cuenta la grosura de ese cerdo gordo, él" Probablemente se caiga de todos modos ".

Rainbow Dash soltó una carcajada mientras Twilight alzaba una curiosa ceja. Vaati aprovechó este momento de inactividad para echar un vistazo a la fuente del arcoíris que tenía al lado. Señalando, Vaati dijo: "¿Qué es eso?"

Rainbow miró hacia la fuente. "Oh, esa es mi fuente de arcoíris. Esa sustancia líquida es de lo que están hechos los arcoíris".

Mirando el líquido, Vaati de repente se dio cuenta de que no había comido ni bebido nada desde la mañana. "¿Es comestible?" preguntó.

Vaati no notó la amplia sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Rainbow mientras explicaba: "Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué, tienes sed?"

Vaati miró a Twilight. "Bueno, gracias a cierta persona, no he comido nada desde esta mañana. Al menos me gustaría algo que me ayude hasta que pueda convencerla de que nos compre el almuerzo".

"Bueno, adelante. No me importa", respondió Rainbow, reprimiendo una risita.

Twilight miró sospechosamente a Rainbow Dash mientras Vaati sacaba una copa de vino de la nada y la sumergía en la fuente del arcoíris. Lo olfateó un poco antes de tragarlo de un solo trago.

Fue un error que nunca olvidaría.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos de comida mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban y su cara se ponía roja. El sudor comenzó a caer por su cara mientras las risitas de Rainbow Dash se elevaban en volumen. Finalmente Vaati escupió el fluido del arcoíris, lenguas de fuego que salían de su boca. Solo una palabra logró escapar de la boca de Vaati.

"¡picaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rainbow comenzó a reír histéricamente cuando Twilight retrocedió sorprendida. Vaati se giró, gritando incomprensiblemente mientras la magia engullía todo su cuerpo. "¡Oh no!" Twilight se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta antes de mirar airadamente a una Rainbow que aún se reía. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?"

Rainbow levantó la vista, su risa al instante se agotó cuando vio a Vaati. "¿Q-qué está haciendo ?!" ella gritó, en pánico.

"¡Está perdiendo el control de sus poderes!" Twilight gritó. "¡ Ponte a cubierto !"

Las dos yeguas se escaparon instantáneamente, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del inestable mago sin caerse de la nube. No fue suficiente.

Una explosión, seguida de una intensa ráfaga de viento, destruyó toda la casa y los arrojó a ambos desde la nube y sobre el duro suelo. A medida que los globos de líquido del arcoíris salpicaban por todas partes, Rainbow Dash sufrió el daño con una expresión de absoluto horror. "Mi ... mi casa ..."

Su casa fue destruida. La mitad se había ido completamente, y otras partes estaban cubiertas con marcas de quemaduras. Vaati no se encontraba por ningún lado. Por una fracción de segundo, Twilight temió lo peor; que la explosión lo había matado. "¡Vaati! VAATI!" Twilight entró en pánico y miró a su alrededor. "Vaati, ¿dónde estás?"

Rainbow Dash simplemente se sentó aturdido en el suelo, mirando la estructura en ruinas. "Mi ... casa", murmuró.

Twilight huyó de la escena, gritando desesperadamente el nombre de Vaati mientras corría hacia la parte principal de la ciudad. "VAATI! VAA-!"

Finalmente ella encontró al mago sumergiendo su cabeza en el arroyo, devorando el agua de la corriente. Las ropas del mago estaban ennegrecidas y rotas en algunos lugares, y su cabello estaba agotado. Él estaba haciendo una escena, ya que algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad se habían reunido para mirarlo confundidos. Twilight dio un suspiro de alivio y trotó hacia él. "Vaati, ¿estás bien?"

Vaati tragó saliva y giró su cabeza. Twilight inmediatamente gritó y saltó hacia atrás en estado de shock y miedo repentino.

La cara de Vaati se contorsionó en la mirada más terrorífica que jamás haya visto. Sus pupilas ahora estaban rajadas como las de un gato, y sus colmillos se habían agudizado considerablemente. La multitud se quedó boquiabierta en estado de shock y retrocedió. "¿Te parezco bien?" Vaati rugió, su voz retumbaba en toda la ciudad. "¡La próxima vez que vea a ese maldito Pegaso, voy a METER CADA GOTA ÚNICA DE LÍQUIDO DE ARCO IRIS EN SU CASA !"

La sangre de Twilight se enfrió al ver la expresión maliciosa del hechicero, evitando su mirada. Le recordó ... oh, ella se estremeció solo de pensarlo ...

Nightmare Moon .

"No hay más búsqueda de empleo para hoy", gruñó Vaati, Twilight se estremeció ante su tono mordaz.

"No ..." suspiró derrotada. "Hemos terminado".

No se intercambiaron más palabras cuando la pareja caminó a casa. Los habitantes de la ciudad regresaron cautelosamente a sus actividades cotidianas, con cuidado de mantenerse alejados del camino de Vaati. Para cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, parecía que Vaati se había calmado un poco, ya que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y sus colmillos habían desaparecido.

No se dijeron nada durante el resto de la noche, y finalmente se acostaron para seguir guiando sus emociones en sus sueños.

XXXXXX

" ¡Oye, monstruo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Vaati alzó la vista y miró al grupo de Minish más viejo parado sobre él con desdén. "Leyendo", respondió bruscamente. "Algo que tus insignificantes mentes no logran comprender".

El chico mayor, obviamente el líder, chasqueó la lengua. "Boca inteligente como siempre, ¿espectáculo monstruo?"

"Más inteligente que el tuyo, al menos", bromeó Vaati sarcásticamente. "Ahora, si no te importa, estaba llegando a la parte sobre la caída de Demise, así que si te alejas amablemente y te quitas el hedor de tu estupidez, ¡eso sería fantástico!"

¡GOLPEAR!

Vaati de repente se encontró tirado en el suelo, las estrellas oscureciendo su visión. Le picaba la mejilla por donde el matón lo había golpeado. "Heh heh, buen chico, Chip!" uno de los otros matones felicitó.

Vaati negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, frotándose la mejilla palpitante. Chip se burló de él, cruzándose de brazos. "Entonces, ¿ya estás listo para disculparte por haberme acusado a mí y a mis muchachos todavía, monstruo?"

Vaati resopló. "¿Por qué, señalando el hecho de que eres más denso que un retrasado Moblin?"

" ¡Eres bueno para hablar, ya que tu mamá o tu papá eran monstruos!" Chip chasqueó.

Vaati apretó los dientes y apretó sus pequeños puños. "No lo sabes".

"¿ Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿por qué más te ves como un bicho raro? ¡Mírate! Tu piel es un color divertido, tu pelo es púrpura, y tus ojos son rojos, por el amor de Din! De ninguna manera podría haber venido de dos padres Minish ! "

" Cállate " , Vaati gruñó.

" ¿Oh, qué? ¿El monstruo biddy-biddy va a llorar? ¡Boo-hoo-hoo! ¿Sabes por qué eres un huérfano, un monstruo? ¡Apuesto a que es porque tu papá se comió a tu madre después de que naciste!"

Los tres matones se estaban riendo mientras Vaati los miraba asesinamente, chispas mágicas brotaban de sus manos. "¡CA-LLA-TE!" Vaati gritó.

Sin pensar, el niño gritó enojado y empujó sus manos hacia adelante, enviando un pequeño rayo de energía directamente a Chip. El adolescente Minish gritó y se llevó el brazo a la cara para protegerse cuando la explosión se conectó con su piel. Sin embargo, no había mucha energía en el golpe, por lo que la única lesión que Chip recibió fue un codo quemado. Chip miró la quemadura en su brazo antes de mirar amenazadoramente a Vaati. "¡Pequeño MOUSTRO!" él rugió. "¡Vamos, muchachos!"

Vaati giró para correr, pero los matones fácilmente lo alcanzaron y lo tiraron al suelo. Los dos matones sostuvieron los brazos y las piernas de Vaati mientras Chip se ponía encima de él y comenzaba a golpearlo en la cara y el estómago, el malvado matón no mostraba piedad. Vaati gritó de dolor y sollozó de miedo a medida que avanzaban los golpes. La elección del lugar de lectura de Vaati fue su caída; muy poca gente fue allí, y los gritos de Vaati fueron ahogados por el alboroto de las actividades de la ciudad. Entonces nadie acudió en su ayuda. Nadie lo hizo

Pareció durar para siempre hasta que Chip finalmente se cansó de abusar del pobre niño y se levantó. "¡Giles, Tiku! Vamos. Nos vamos de aquí".

Los dos matones liberaron las extremidades de Vaati y flanquearon a su jefe en ambos lados. Antes de irse, Chip miró por encima del hombro y se burló. "¡Sabía que eras un monstruo, un monstruo! ¡Nadie nunca te amará!"

Los niños rieron mientras se marchaban, dejando al joven huérfano roto y sangrando en el callejón.

XXXXXX

Las orejas de Twilight se pincharon cuando captaron un ruido extraño. El unicornio blanqueado abrió los ojos y gimió en voz baja. Miró por la ventana de su dormitorio y vio la luna de Luna brillando en el cielo. Cuando comenzó a tomar nota de su entorno, su cerebro finalmente logró registrar lo que estaba escuchando, y de inmediato la sacudió completamente despierta.

Llanto .

Twilight miró a Spike, pero notó que el único ruido que hacía el bebé dragón eran sus ronquidos habituales. Eso solo queda ...

"No. De ninguna manera," se aseguró silenciosamente Twilight. "Él es demasiado ..."

Luego ella se detuvo para escuchar. Venía de la cama de Vaati. Silenciosamente, el unicornio apartó sus mantas y trotó hacia la cama de Vaati.

Los ojos del mago estaban fuertemente cerrados, y un sollozo amortiguado escapó de su garganta cuando las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y mancharon su almohada. Twilight se quedó boquiabierta, pero su sorpresa pronto fue reemplazada por preocupación. Era obvio que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, pero ¿qué podría ser tan malo como para hacer que el imperturbable y arrogante Vaati el mago del viento llorara como un niño pequeño?

Al final, no importó. Por aterrador y desagradable que fuera el hechicero, estaba angustiado emocionalmente y necesitaba ayuda. Twilight se coló en la cama y se acurrucó cerca de Vaati, su cuerno brillando suavemente mientras ella lanzaba un hechizo tranquilizador para calmarlo. "Shh, está bien", susurró suavemente. "Todo va a estar bien. Shh ..."

Sus sollozos lentamente descendieron a un pequeño hipo antes de que el mago permaneciera en silencio una vez más. Sabiendo que necesitaba la comodidad de alguien, durmió con él por el resto de la noche.

XXXXXX

Mientras tanto, la Princesa de la Noche despertó una vez más, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Celestia se despertó rápidamente al escuchar el llanto de su hermana. "Luna, cariño, ¿qué sucede?" ella preguntó.

"He dado testimonio de los sueños del hechicero una vez más, querida hermana", susurró Luna, repasando los terribles acontecimientos en su cabeza. "Yo ... vi uno de sus recuerdos de la infancia. Tia, lo que ha sufrido ... ¡es insoportable! ¡Esos tipo eran tan brutal! lL-lo atormentaron, lo derrotaron, lo llamaron un monstruo ... Él ... quedó huérfano un niño…"

Celestia contuvo las lágrimas para mantenerse fuerte para Luna. La compasión brotó en su corazón por el distante hechicero, pero su primera preocupación fue el bienestar de Luna. Aún así, esto fue alguna forma de progreso. Los sueños de Vaati les decían a las princesas más y más sobre el mago secreto, y mientras más sabían, más posibilidades tenían de encontrar la manera de ayudarlo a enfrentar sus demonios, o ... si empeoraban las cosas ...

No. Celestia ni siquiera quería considerar eso esta vez. Todavía era demasiado pronto para juzgar. Aún así, sus pensamientos vagaron por los jardines del castillo. Para la estatua A él . ¿Era él diferente?

XXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente…

Vaati abrió lentamente los ojos y gruñó somnoliento. Luego notó que algo estaba envuelto junto a él, manteniéndolo cálido y extrañamente cómodo. Vaati miró cansadamente por encima de su hombro para ver a Twilight acurrucada contra su espalda, aún profundamente dormida. El mago parpadeó confundido, pero todavía estaba demasiado atontado para formar palabras coherentes. ¿Por qué en el nombre de Majora estaba Twilight acurrucado junto a él como un gato doméstico?

Y más importante aún, ¿por qué esto lo tranquilizó un poco?

Le sorprendió lo difícil que era recuperar su amarga compostura. Refunfuñando un poco más, el mago se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no molestarla. Todavía no estaba listo para aguantar sus regaños. Spike todavía estaba dormido, el joven dragón se acurrucó en su cama y roncaba como un leñador. En silencio, Vaati lanzó un hechizo rápido sobre sí mismo para limpiar su ropa y hacerlo oler fresco. Tenía cientos de años, pero una cosa era cierta; nunca superó su odio a los baños.

Frotándose los ojos, el hechicero suspiró. Su sueño de la noche anterior fue el más desagradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Cómo odiaba los recuerdos de su juventud. Aunque fue irónico que esos eventos fueron instrumentales para darle forma de quién era ahora. Pero, ¿qué era él? La mayor ironía fue que él más o menos demostró el punto de Chip. Era un monstruo, odiado y temido por todos. Nadie realmente se preocupó por él, ni siquiera el sabio, Ezlo, quien lo acogió, prometiéndole tutela y solo dándole tareas. Incluso los ponis de este mundo, tan felices como la amistad y alegres como eran, se estaban volviendo cada vez más incómodos a su alrededor. ¿Se deleitaba con ese miedo? No hace mucho, él hubiera respondido rápidamente 'sí' sin pensarlo dos veces, y estuviera firmemente convencido de esa creencia. Pero ahora…

Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Vaati bajó por la escalera y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, colocando su cara entre sus manos. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo este mundo? Estaba siendo atormentado por la incertidumbre y la duda, dos cosas que odiaba con pasión.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser maldecido. La amabilidad era un concepto totalmente ajeno a él. Incluso cuando deseaba la amistad y la familia, alejó a posibles amigos por temor a acercarse. El miedo a su mundo, horrible como era, cambiando. Una profunda tristeza se acumuló en su corazón helado, que había colgado sobre su cabeza todos los días de su vida hasta que la gorra se había convertido en suya, y obtuvo el máximo poder.

Él no podía pensar con claridad. Su mente seguía revisando esos terribles recuerdos, y una voz que había ignorado por demasiado tiempo le susurró al oído; la voz de su autodesprecio profundamente arraigado. Monstruo ... Eres un monstruo ... ¡Nadie te va a querer nunca !

"No me importa", susurró, tratando de bloquear la voz. "No me importa. No me importa. No ..."

A él sí le importaba

Nunca había cambiado. Él solo había fingido que sí.

Un sonido de asfixia escapó involuntariamente de su garganta. Le escocían los ojos y se sentía mojado. Vaati tardó un momento en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él estaba llorando.

El hechicero enterró su cara en sus manos y silenciosamente sollozó. Desconocido para él, no pasó desapercibido. Twilight se despertó e inmediatamente notó que la cama estaba vacía, lo que significaba que Vaati se había levantado. Cuando llegó a la escalera, miró hacia abajo y vio a Vaati sentada a la mesa, llorando en silencio. La vista tiró de sus fibras del corazón, y ella descendió lentamente la escalera. Al parecer, Vaati no la escuchó, así que en silencio entró a la cocina y se puso a trabajar.

Varios minutos después, los sollozos de Vaati se habían reducido a simples ronquidos. De repente, escuchó el ruido de una bandeja que estaba siendo colocada frente a él. Levantó la cabeza y vio un desayuno verdaderamente delicioso frente a él. Una gran rebanada de tarta de manzana caliente, uno de los famosos cupcakes de Pinkie Pie, una naranja recién pelada y un gran vaso de leche helada lo aguardaban. De pie junto a él estaba Twilight, una reconfortante sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por mucho tiempo. No se necesitaban palabras. La tímida sonrisa en el rostro de Vaati lo decía todo.

Después de terminar el desayuno, Twilight levitó los platos sucios en la cocina y comenzó a limpiarlos en el fregadero. Vaati se sentó a la mesa por mucho tiempo, contemplando. Se sintió tan extraño. No pudo encontrar una razón para mantener su disposición cínica y mezquina. No a su alrededor, de todos modos. Ella le había mostrado amabilidad. Cuando más lo necesitaba, ella había estado allí para él.

Twilight salió trotando de la cocina, terminó con los platos. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Vaati la interrumpió. "¿Twilight?"

"¿Sí, Vaati?" ella preguntó, su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro.

"…Gracias."

Los ojos de Twilight brillaron de alegría cuando abrazó al nervioso hechicero. "Está bien, está bien, baje, baje," Vaati resopló, apartando a Twilight de él.

Algo más lo estaba acosando en su cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que compensarla por su amabilidad. "Twilight ... no crees que Fluttershy todavía está dispuesto a contratarme, ¿verdad?"

Ella jadeó sorprendida antes de sonreír ampliamente. "¿Todavía quieres buscar trabajo?"

Vaati se estremeció levemente. "No hagas mucho daño, por favor".

Twilight logró componerse. "Lo siento. ¿Nos vamos, entonces?"

El mago se levantó y enderezó su capa. "Una cosa más, Twilight", dijo. "Mantén lo que sucedió solo entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? O bien te arrojaré al río en frente de todo el pueblo".

Twilight se rió entre dientes. "Ahora si este es el Vaati que conozco y amo".

Twilight soltó una risita ante el ligero sonrojo que estalló en la cara de Vaati antes de girar hacia la puerta. Los dos salieron y saludaron la hermosa mañana de Celestia antes de dirigirse hacia bosque Everfree, donde la cabaña de Fluttershy estaba en el borde de la ciudad. Mientras se acercaban, notaron que Fluttershy salpicaba semillas de ave para sus gallinas mientras que su conejo favorito, Angel, miraba mientras comía una zanahoria perezosamente.

Al darse cuenta de los dos visitantes, Ángel se acercó a Fluttershy y le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras señalaba hacia ellos. Fluttershy miró hacia donde apuntaba Ángel y los vio. "Oh, hola Twilight", saludó, encogiéndose nerviosamente mientras miraba al hechicero intimidante que se elevaba sobre ella. "Um ... h-hola, VV-Vaati".

"Hola Fluttershy", respondió Twilight, sonriendo. "¿Como estas?"

"Oh, um, bien", respondió Fluttershy con su voz tímida habitual.

"Estamos aquí por la oferta de trabajo que tenías para Vaati", explicó Twilight.

"¡Oh!" Fluttershy exclamó. "Lo ... lo siento, yo ... debi haberlo olvidado".

"¿Crees que sería una buena opción?" Vaati preguntó, tratando de sonar cortés para no asustarla tanto.

"Um ... No lo sé ... Cuidar a los animales es una gran responsabilidad".

Hmph .

Vaati parpadeó y miró hacia atrás para ver a Ángel cruzando sus patas, mirándolo. Sí es cierto. Mírame. Mira el lindo conejito de peluche. Eres un arrastramiento, ¿lo sabías? Aléjate de Fluttershy si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Vaati devolvió la mirada al conejo. "Harías bien en guardártelo, conejo".

Angel retrocedió en estado de shock mientras Fluttershy y Twilight se quedaban boquiabiertos. Oh crud! ¡Tú puedes escucharme! Ángel aulló.

"¡De acuerdo, puedo oírte, pedazo de algodón!" Vaati estalló.

"Vaati ... tú ..." tartamudeó Twilight.

"¿T-tu puede hablar con los animales?" Fluttershy terminó, asombrada.

Vaati sonrió con satisfacción, riéndose entre dientes. " En realidad casi lo olvido. Como Minish, tengo la capacidad de comunicarme con los animales. No es extraño que los de mi clase mantengan conversaciones con perros, lagartos, incluso ocasionalmente con gatos o pollos".

La cara de Fluttershy estalló en la sonrisa más extática que Vaati había visto jamás. "¡Oh, podrías ser de mucha ayuda, Vaati!" ella chirrió, su emoción anulando su timidez. "Puedes mantener a los animales tranquilos cuando los arreglo, y alimentarlos, y ... ¡oh, estoy tan emocionado que podría gritar!"

El Pegaso luego chilló muy en silencio, fallando en dicho grito. Vaati levantó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿esto significa que estoy contratado?"

Fluttershy logró calmarse y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Ven a mi cabaña mañana a las 6:30, temprano".

Twilight bailó en su lugar. "¡Lo hiciste, Vaati! ¡Tienes un trabajo!"

Vaati sonrió. "Heh. Supongamos que lo hice, ¿eh?"

"¡VAATI!" una voz familiar de repente lloró.

Todos los ojos se volvieron para ver a Applejack parado a una corta distancia, luciendo bastante enojado. "¡Finalmente te encontré!"

Vaati parpadeó confundida. "¿Applejack?"

"¡Hiciste explotar nuestro único arado! ¡Y uno nuevo nos va a costar un puñado de pedazos! ¡Bits que se suponía serían para reparar nuestro viejo granero!"

"Bueno, ¿qué esperas de mí que haga al respecto?"

Una sonrisa salvaje arrugó la cara de la granjera. "Quédate quieto ".

Applejack luego cargó directamente contra el hechicero, sus ojos se abrieron en shock y terror. "¡Es hora de que me vaya!" gritó antes de salir corriendo, Applejack persiguiéndolo implacablemente alrededor de la cabaña.

Twilight no pudo evitar reírse de la escena. A pesar de las pruebas anteriores, definitivamente las cosas estaban mejorando.

XXXXXX

Querida princesa Celestia,

Te escribo a petición de Twilight, ya que ella sintió que esto era algo que debes saber. Yo, de todas las personas, aprendí hoy una valiosa lección de amistad. Extraño, sin embargo. Durante mucho tiempo, no tenía amigos, y durante mucho tiempo me convencí de que no necesitaba ninguno. Twilight me ha demostrado lo contrario. Aprendí que alejar a los demás con el único propósito de retener mi existencia miserable por miedo al cambio es un curso de acción imprudente. Descubrí que la amistad no es algo de lo que se pueda reír u odiar, sino que se abraza. Lo único que lamento es que me tomó doscientos setenta y cuatro años aprender eso.

Crecí sin amabilidad, y me hizo una persona amarga. Pero Twilight me ha mostrado lo que es tener amigos, conocer a alguien a quien le importa. Creo que voy a disfrutar de mi retiro después de todo.

Sinceramente,

Vaati Picoru, el mago de los vientos

PD: tengo un trabajo.


	5. Episodio cinco: Retun of the palace

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de The Equestrian Wind Mage: Season 1 espero que les guste

Cualquier falta de ortografía, incoherencia o dudas háganmelo saber en los comentarios respondo mediante mensaje privado

Episodio cinco: Retun of the palace

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episodio cinco: Retun of the palace

"Lo juro por las Diosas Doradas, si no te comes esta zanahoria, Ángel, ¡la forzaré a bajar por tu maldita garganta !" Vaati gruñó enojado al conejo blanco ofensivo, empujando una zanahoria a medio comer en el pecho de Ángel.

"Um ... Vaati, así no es co-cómo hablas con los animales", interrumpió tímidamente Fluttershy. "Yo ... si no te importa, eso es".

Vaati contuvo bruscamente el aliento en un intento por calmar sus nervios. Sonriendo tan amablemente como pudo, (que se parecía más a la sonrisa de un asesino en serie a punto de atacar) le tendió la zanahoria a Ángel. "Oh, conejo Angel , dijo con calma forzada. "¿Serías tan amable y comerías el resto de esta zanahoria?"

El conejo se cruzó de brazos y miró obstinadamente al hechicero, soltando algunas palabras en su lenguaje animal. Los ojos de Vaati sondearon con sorpresa y furia. "¡que lo tire donde ?" él siseó.

Ángel sonrió arrogantemente. Ya me oíste.

Sintiendo que Vaati estaba a punto de volar la tapa, Fluttershy se acercó para poner un casco tentativo en su hombro. "Um, Vaati ..."

"¡ERES UN MALDITO, ROEDOR!" Vaati rugió, arremetiendo contra Angel cuando Fluttershy saltó hacia atrás con un grito aterrorizado.

El conejito chilló de sorpresa y saltó fuera del alcance de Vaati. Vaati se puso de pie y persiguió a Ángel, ignorando por completo los silenciosos gritos de protesta de Fluttershy. El conejo se escabulló a la seguridad debajo de la casita de Fluttershy. Vaati miró el agujero por el cual Ángel había escapado con una mirada de odio insondable. "Te atraparé por esto, conejo", gruñó, sus puños temblando a los costados.

Fluttershy lentamente trotó hacia él. "T-tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre, Vaati," sugirió tímidamente. "Si te parece bien".

Vaati apretó los dientes por un momento antes de suspirar en derrota y caer sobre sus hombros. "Sí ... probablemente tengas razón. Bien entonces, Fluttershy, ¿a la misma hora mañana?"

Fluttershy asintió.

"Te veré luego", dijo Vaati, dirigiéndose hacia Ponyville.

El hechicero pronto llegó a la ciudad, caminando por las calles mientras reflexionaba sobre cuánto odiaba a ese conejo. Ignoró las miradas que le enviaban los habitantes de la ciudad, particularmente la mirada fascinada, algo anhelante de una yegua unicornio verde menta. Él se había acostumbrado hacía tiempo a la atención.

XXXXXX

Los cielos sobre Equestria eran brillantes y claros. Ninguna nube colgaba en el cielo, los pájaros gorjeaban alegremente mientras volaban a través del suave fondo azul. Nada podría estropear este buen día.

Últimas palabras famosas.

Comenzó con solo una onda. Apenas perceptible, un leve brillo en el aire que solo se podía ver con el rabillo del ojo. Pero luego la anomalía comenzó a crecer en tamaño e intensidad. Se escuchó un ruido sordo. Los pájaros se dispersaron cuando un punto particular del cielo comenzó a ondular. Era difícil de describir, pero parecía como si los límites de la realidad empezaran a doblarse en este mismo punto.

Una grieta de algún tipo atravesó el cielo como si fuera una hoja gigante de papel azul, una extraña luz blanca saliendo de la lágrima en realidad. El desgarro en dimensiones se amplió y el viento comenzó a latir. Algo estaba por venir.

La energía ondulante comenzó a resonar a través de la tierra cuando algo comenzó a salir lentamente de la brecha dimensional. No forzar, ya que este objeto no parecía ser un ser vivo. No, no era un monstruo o un devorador extra-dimensional de mundos o tecnología de tiempo-imán

Era un enorme palacio flotante que no se parecía a nada que pudiera encontrarse en Equestria.

XXXXXX

No muchos pudieron sentir la misteriosa energía que resonó en toda la tierra. Pocos estaban en sintonía con los pulsos mágicos, pero eso no quiere decir que la ruptura en el tiempo y el espacio no haya pasado desapercibida. En la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia, justo cuando estaba bebiendo su té, lo sintió. Un leve tirón en el fondo de su mente, una discordante comprensión de que algo había venido aquí, a su tierra. El impacto de la experiencia hizo que dejara caer su taza de té con un agudo jadeo, el vaso se rompió y el té se derramó en el piso.

Los guardias cercanos la miraron preocupados. "¡Princesa Celestia!" uno de ellos habló. "¿Está bien?"

Recuperándose, Celestia levantó un casco. "Sí, estoy bien. Solo ... necesito escribir una carta. Y consigue un pony para limpiar este desastre, por favor".

El guardia hizo una reverencia. "De inmediato, Su Majestad".

Celestia convocó una pluma y un pergamino de la nada y comenzó a escribir.

Mi fiel estudiante, Twilight,

Sé que es inusual que te escriba con tan poco tiempo de aviso, pero creo que algo ha ocurrido aquí en Equestria. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero siento que algo ha entrado en Equestria. Necesitaré tu ayuda para descubrir de qué se trata. En realidad, no solo a ti. Creo que necesitaremos a Vaati para esto también. Lo que sentí fue similar a lo que sentí cuando llegó a Equestria por primera vez. Me reuniré con todos ustedes en breve para que todos podamos investigar este extraño fenómeno juntos. Por favor, no tengas un ataque de pánico antes de llegar allí.

Firmado,

princesa Celestia

Suspirando, Celestia envió la carta a Ponyville. Luego miró a sus guardias y dijo: "Díganle a Luna. Voy a salir por un momento, y necesito que cuide de los asuntos políticos mientras estoy fuera".

"Entendido, Su Majestad", respondió uno, inclinándose. "Voy a preparar una escolta de inmediato".

"No, está bien. Deseo ir sola".

El guardia balbuceó. " ... ¡pero princesa! ¡Debes tener una escolta para velar por usted!"

"Ya tengo una escolta para donde voy, Falling Skies. Créeme, estaré bien".

"Uh ... ¿quién, Su Majestad?"

"Mi estudiante Twilight Sparkle y el mago del viento Vaati".

"Uh ... ¿estás segura de que es inteligente confiar en Vaati, Princesa?"

"El asunto lo involucra. En cuanto a si confío en él ... No puedo decir. Puedo decir que tiene un pasado envuelto en misterio, y lo poco que Luna ha decidido divulgarme no pinta una imagen bonita de lo que una vez fue. Sin embargo, no ha causado ningún problema grave en el tiempo que ha estado aquí, por lo que estoy segura de que sus afirmaciones de retiro fueron sinceras ".

"Si ...si usted lo dice, Princesa," Falling Skies cedió.

"Bien. Ahora alista mi carro por favor. Y si, por si acaso, no regreso antes de que Luna se despierte, dile que puede bajar el sol en mi lugar. Estoy segura de que puede hacerlo".

XXXXXX

Desconocido para la Princesa Celestia, Vaati lo había sentido también. El hechicero había estado refunfuñando en la biblioteca mientras Twilight estaba estudiando y Spike limpiando cuando de repente se quedó sin aliento, se agarró el pecho y se apoyó en una estantería para evitar caerse. Al ver esto, Twilight salió disparada de su silla y corrió hacia el lado del hechicero sin aliento. "¡Vaati! ¿Estás bien ?!"

"¡Guau, Vaati! ¿Qué pasa?" Spike también preguntó.

Vaati jadeó pesadamente por unos momentos, con los ojos desorbitados. Lo que él sentía era tan familiar. Demasiado familiar. "Yo ... sentí ... una perturbación de algún tipo", explicó entre respiraciones. "Se sentía ... familiar".

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a una perturbación en la fuerza?" Spike preguntó.

Vaati le lanzó una mirada. "No, idiota. Se sentía como ... si me ..."

Vaati alzó la vista, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y comprensión. "... como si me estuviera llamando".

"'Eso'?" Twilight repitió en confusión.

Antes de que Vaati pudiera dar más detalles, Spike de repente eructó, exhalando una llama verde rodeada de cenizas. Las cenizas se condensaron en una carta con el Sello Real. "¡Oh, la princesa Celestia envió una carta!" Twilight exclamó, envolviéndolo con su magia.

"Qué conveniente", comentó Vaati secamente mientras se enderezaba.

Twilight rompió el sello y abrió la carta, leyéndola en voz alta. Cuando terminó, una expresión de confusión y horror se extendió por su rostro. "¡¿La Princesa vendrá aquí ?!"

"Oh, no esto otra vez", gimió Spike.

"Twilight, ella específicamente ordenó que no tengas un ataque de pánico", depreció Vaati, cruzando los brazos. "Lo que me interesa, sin embargo, es cómo ella también lo sintió".

" ¿ Sentir qué , exactamente?" Twilight preguntó.

"Probablemente sería mejor explicar cuándo llega Celestia aquí", respondió Vaati.

" Princesa Celestia", corrigió Twilight irritada.

"No me importa".

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo agravante que eres?"

"Sí. Por lo general, intentaban matarme mientras lo decían, así que nunca me molesté en prestar atención".

Una vez más, siguió un incómodo silencio. "Uh ... tal vez deberíamos esperar a la Princesa Celestia afuera," sugirió Spike, esperando disipar la atmósfera incómoda.

"Excelente idea, Spike," Vaati elogió un poco demasiado rápido mientras caminaba afuera, olvidándose de agachar la cabeza y chocar contra el marco de la puerta bastante corto. "GAH! Maldito Majora-ra-!"

"¡Vaati, hay potros presentes!" Twilight exclamó severamente, indicando a Spike.

Frotando su dolorida cabeza, Vaati gruñó incoherentemente para sí mismo cuando salió. Twilight y Spike lo siguieron y se pararon afuera de la biblioteca, esperando la llegada de Celestia. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que los agudos ojos de Vaati alcanzaran a ver un carro distante que se dirigía hacia Ponyville. "hay viene," advirtió Vaati, Twilight comenzaba a inquietarse reflexivamente.

Vaati esperó pacientemente mientras el carro descendía a la ciudad y se detenía frente a ellos, los guardias pegasos relinchando su llegada. La propia princesa Celestia bajó del carro y miró a los guardias. "Gracias regresen a Canterlot".

Claramente reacios, los guardias asintieron y volaron hacia Canterlot mientras Celestia trotaba tranquilamente hacia sus anfitriones. "¡Princesa Celestia, estoy tan contenta de verla de nuevo!" Dijo Twilight, abrazando a su mentor.

"Y qué maravilloso verte también, mi fiel estudiante", respondió Celestia, devolviéndole el abrazo. "Y a ti también, Spike".

Liberando a Twilight, Celestia miró al hechicero, con los brazos cruzados mientras asentía. "Princesa", saludó.

"Es bueno verte también, Vaati el mago del viento," habló Celestia, sonriendo suavemente, sin importarle que Vaati no se inclinara ante ella. "¿Confío en que tus lecciones de amistad estén funcionando bien?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba", respondió Vaati con indiferencia. "No puedo negar que alguna vez, deseé a un amigo más que a nada. Sin embargo, varios de los amigos de Twilight aún me molestan al borde de la locura". Ante esto, Twilight lo fulminó con la mirada. "Pero aprendí a vivir con eso. Pero todos sabemos que no estás aquí para charlar. También lo sentiste. La perturbación".

Celestia asintió. "Lo hice. Supongo que lo sentiste también?"

"Sí. Y creo que sé lo que lo causó ... pero la idea de eso suena tan descabellada, y sin embargo ... tiene sentido al final".

Su audiencia parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Sabes lo que es?" Preguntó Celestia.

Vaati suspiró y se alejó de Celestia, mirando hacia adelante a nada en particular mientras divulgaba más de su pasado cuidadosamente guardado. "Hace mucho tiempo, cuando comencé ... causando problemas, me topé con un antiguo templo sobre las nubes en medio de mis viajes. Un antiguo castillo flotante que una vez fue utilizado por la Tribu Viento como su lugar de culto. Era conocido como el Palacio de los Vientos ".

Celestia, Twilight y Spike observaron silenciosamente al hechicero, embelesado con atención. "Mi primera vez, no tuve la oportunidad de investigarlo en detalle, pero durante mi segunda vez, inmediatamente lo convertí en mi base de operaciones, ya que la Tribu Viento lo había abandonado permanentemente. , pasó de ser una base de operaciones a ... un verdadero hogar, en realidad. Tenía Wizzrobes en, 'colecciones' de libros y construí una biblioteca, e incluso reservé una habitación del palacio como mi dormitorio. Aunque nunca consideré realmente a los monstruos a los que convoqué para proteger el lugar como compañía placentera, aún así lo hice sentir como en casa.

"Lo más extraño fue, y no me di cuenta de esto al principio, pero había una magia antigua corriendo por los mismos cimientos del palacio. Esta magia era responsable de mantener el palacio en alto, pero tenía un efecto secundario inusual, La magia del palacio resonaba con la mía y... la única forma en que realmente puedo explicarlo es que el palacio mismo se vinculó conmigo. Me convertí en su verdadero maestro. Por lo tanto, cada vez que me liberaba, podía sentir de inmediato que el Palacio de los Vientos me llamaba, y yo iría a él. Incluso se movió hacia mí cuando me acerqué. Era bastante... halagador, en realidad, que la misma casa en la que vivía tuviera un sentido de lealtad hacia mí. Tendría sentido que me seguiría aquí".

Todos guardaban silencio con asombro. Finalmente, Twilight rompió el silencio. "Entonces... ¿el Palacio de los Vientos... es sensible?"

"¿Y ha venido aquí a Equestria?" Cuestionó Celestia.

Vaati asintió. "Supongo que sí. Necesito encontrarlo".

"¡Vaati, todos deberíamos buscarlo!" Twilight sugirió.

Vaati la miró. "¿Por qué insistes en venir?"

La mirada brillante en sus ojos le dijo todo. "Oh... correcto. La biblioteca".

"Deseo ver este palacio por mí mismo, si no te importa", agregó Celestia con una sonrisa.

Vaati solo los miró. "... ¿De Verdad?"

"¿Puedo venir también?" Spike pidio.

"Spike, necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de la biblioteca mientras no estamos, ¿de acuerdo?" Twilight respondió.

Spike desplomó sus hombros en derrota, aunque admitió que había esperado esa respuesta. "Oh, ratas".

"En serio, Spike. ¿Sentiste la necesidad de preguntar?" Vaati bromeó con suficiencia.

"Deberíamos irnos tan pronto como podamos", sugirió Celestia. "Espero encontrar este palacio antes de que Luna traiga la noche".

"Estoy de acuerdo", respondió Vaati. "Viajamos ligeros".

XXXXXX

Unas pocas horas después...

Si uno mirara hacia arriba en este momento, sería testigo de un espectáculo muy peculiar: la princesa Celestia volando por el aire con un unicornio morado en la espalda y una criatura parecida a un mono extrañamente vestido flotando junto a ellos. Mientras los tres volaban por el cielo, Twilight se volvió hacia Vaati y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué tan grande es el Palacio?"

Vaati pensó por un momento. "Más o menos la mitad del tamaño de Canterlot, e igual de alto, si no recuerdo mal".

"Una cosa que dijiste antes me preocupa", habló Celestia, mirando hacia adelante. "Dijiste que tenías monstruos custodiando el Palacio durante tu estancia. ¿Por qué?"

Vaati suspiró. "Porque es difícil ser un señor sin mininos".

Celestia abrió la boca para hablar más, pero Twilight la interrumpió. "¿Qué tipo de monstruos? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Hay alguno allí ahora?"

"Guh, una cosa a la vez, mujer", se quejó Vaati. "En el mundo de donde soy, hay una gran variedad de monstruos que se pueden invocar. Antes de que el Rey Demise los maldijera poco después de la caída de Majora, eran razas normales, aunque primitivas y bestiales, como Hylian, Gorons y Zoras. Debido a su ayuda en la derrota del Dios del Mal durante la primera gran guerra de Hyrule, su hijo Demise lanzó un hechizo horrible que los condenó eternamente al Mundo Oscuro y los esclavizó a los poderes oscuros. Así fue como originalmente llegaron a ser los siervos del mal.

"La mayoría de los practicantes de magia oscura conocen el hechizo para convocar a diferentes monstruos, incluidos otros monstruos. La mayoría de ellos eran nobles y señores de alto rango que buscaban su propio interés o intentaban resucitar la reencarnación de Demise, Ganondorf. También es capaz de esclavizar animales depredadores, así como de resucitar a los muertos. Hay muy pocas cosas que la magia demoníaca no puede hacer, excepto curar a uno mismo. Eso es magia ligera. Siendo que no soy un ser totalmente demoníaco y estoy facultado por un artefacto conteniendo magia ligera, soy capaz de usar tanto la magia clara como la oscura. Pero me encuentro desviado del tema.

"Hay una gran variedad de monstruos que uno puede invocar. Los ejemplos más conocidos e infames son los Moblins. Guerreros altos y fuertes que caminan erguidos como hombres. Normalmente tontos como un poste y brutalmente apáticos, pero hacen buenos guerreros. Era obvio por qué eran los súbditos preferidos de Ganondorf.

"Luego están los Wizzrobes, hechiceros que entregaron sus almas a la oscuridad para lograr el control absoluto de un solo elemento de la naturaleza. Hubo Wizzrobes Guerreros, que optaron por especializarse en magia ofensiva y no elemental; Fire Wizzrobes, quienes ejercitaron un gran control sobren el elemento de fuego, Ice Wizzrobes, que podría hacer lo mismo con el hielo, y Summoner Wizzrobes, que eligió utilizar a otros monstruos convocados para hacer su trabajo sucio, incluidos otros Wizzrobes. La mayoría de ellos eran como tú, Twilight. Pasaron demasiado tiempo leyendo libros de hechizos en mi biblioteca durante las pausas en acción, y por lo general se guardaron para sí mismos.

"Mis mejores subordinados fueron los Darknuts. Son bastante similares a los Diamond Dogs en apariencia, pero para uno son mucho más inteligentes que esos matones obsesionados con las gemas. Tienen una gran armadura y son muy hábiles en combate. Son duelistas maestros. Incluso el Héroe de la leyenda, tan hábil como era, siempre tuvo problemas con Darknuts. Son excelentes guardias, ya que se toman el código del guerrero muy en serio y no se distraen fácilmente. Toda su cultura se basa en el honor y el combate, y eso los hizo más bien introvertido. Rara vez hablaban, incluso fuera de servicio, y casi nunca se asociaban con los otros monstruos. Antes de la maldición, sus relaciones con las otras razas de monstruos eran tibias en el mejor de los casos.

"Los Keatons, los primos lejanos de los Darknuts, son simples ladrones. Incluso cuando son convocados, es menos probable que sigan tus órdenes a menos que esto implique dinero. Son bastante ágiles e inteligentes, pero su avaricia a veces nubla su juicio, y son terribles en una pelea directa. Como tal, no los convoqué con mucha frecuencia.

"Luego están las criaturas que no pertenecen a una raza en particular. Son simplemente los cadáveres revividos de los guerreros caídos que la magia oscura les da. Los Stalkin son todos los cuerpos esqueléticos de varias razas guerreras caídas. Los Stalfos son esqueletos humanoides que caminan. Los Stalchildren son los huesos resucitados de las razas más pequeñas. Los Stalwolves son, bueno, esqueletos de lobo. Los monstruos esqueléticos muy grandes se conocen comúnmente como Stallords. Stalkin usualmente conserva algunos rasgos de personalidad de quiénes eran en la vida, pero al carecer de un cerebro, su inteligencia se cae en picada. No los invoqué en grandes cantidades, pero Ganon lo hizo. Luego están los ReDeads, o lo que podrías saber como zombies. Gritan para paralizarte lo suficiente como para acercarte a ti. . Y luego, saltan sobre ti, y si no puedes sacudirlos, succionan cada gota de tu sangre".

Ante esto, Twilight parecía estar enferma. Celestia parecía igualmente perturbada por la descripción.

Están los amos del techo están al acecho en los techos de ciertas habitaciones para que un intruso pueda pasar por debajo de ellos. Si uno no los ve venir, agarrarán a la desafortunada víctima y lo arrastrarán hasta la entrada de mi palacio. Son una táctica dilatoria útil, pero es desafortunado que en realidad no dañen a sus víctimas. El último ejemplo de mininos no muertos son los Poes, fantasmas que son impulsados por el odio de los vivos. Llevan linternas que contienen llamas de oscuridad, que utilizan para deslizar a los intrusos y enemigos. "Y eso, creo, cubre la mayoría de los tipos de monstruos básicos", concluyó Vaati. "En cuanto a si todavía hay alguno allí... lo dudo. Si quedan monstruos, el héroe generalmente los aniquila antes de abandonar el Palacio después de que me derrota".

Se escuchó el silencio cuando Twilight y Celestia procesaron esta información. La mayoría de estos monstruos sonaban espeluznantes y desagradables, pero una parte mórbidamente curiosa de Twilight no pudo evitar la esperanza de poder conocer a algunas de estas extrañas criaturas.

Y entonces Vaati se detuvo bruscamente y miró directamente hacia adelante, causando que Celestia se detuviera también. "Ahí está", dijo, asombrado. "Está aquí. Está realmente aquí".

Celestia y Twilight miraron directamente hacia adelante y fueron testigos de una vista fenomenal. Sentado encima de una manta de nubes era un palacio verdaderamente magnífico. Su grandeza casi podría competir con la de Canterlot. La arquitectura hablaba de una cultura antigua, largamente olvidada, cuya artesanía era la envidia de muchos. Grandes agujas llegaron al cielo, coronadas por techos de color violeta. Numerosas ventanas del palacio estaban adornadas con vidrieras que representaban un extraño ojo mirando hacia arriba. Partes de su infraestructura tenían una cualidad de iglesia.

"Whoa", respiró Twilight, asombrada ante la vista.

"Esto... esta es una estructura impresionante", agregó Celestia, alucinada también. "Forjado de piedra, y sin embargo se sienta encima de las nubes como si no pesara nada... Nunca he visto este tipo de magia antes. Es... increíble!"

Vaati sonrió a su pesar. "Bueno, bueno. Incluso la gran princesa Celestia está impresionada. Diría que es un logro en sí mismo. ¿Verdad?"

Sus dos acompañantes asintieron en silencio, todavía paralizados por el magnífico Palacio de los Vientos cuando comenzaron a volar hacia él. Unos minutos más tarde, tocaron las suaves nubes justo afuera de la entrada principal. Los cuatro dispositivos que habían mantenido la barrera que bloqueaba el acceso al Palacio todavía estaban allí, aunque ya no eran funcionales gracias a un cierto héroe entrometido. No importa; eso solo significaba que Vaati no tenía que desactivarlos. "Bienvenidos, mis estimados invitados, al Palacio de los Vientos," Vaati anunció grandiosamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la entrada.

Los tres entraron al Palacio y disfrutaron de las vistas. La sala principal era un espectáculo digno de contemplar, con hileras de vidrieras que arrojaban luz de colores a la habitación. La sala se bifurca en varias direcciones, lo que lleva a otras áreas. Celestia y Twilight miraron maravillados a la vista. Vaati, sin embargo, inmediatamente sintió que algo estaba mal. Escudriñó la escena que tenía delante y pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Los pasillos eran estériles. Los tapices, las armaduras, todos desaparecieron. Los ojos de Vaati se crisparon cuando su enojo creció. Alguien había saqueado su palacio . La sola idea hizo hervir la sangre del Mago de los vientos. Al darse cuenta de la expresión furiosa del hechicero, Twilight preguntó: "Uh, Vaati, ¿estás bien?"

Vaati apretó los dientes en respuesta. " Alguien estuvo aquí antes que nosotros. Alguien se llevó todos los tapices y armaduras que había instalado en los pasillos. ¡Mi palacio ... ha sido robado!"

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo en nuestro escondite?" una voz adolescente exigió arrogantemente.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver a un par de criaturas reptiles mirándolos. Uno tenía escamas negras, cuernos que se curvaban como los de un carnero, una construcción delgada, y un par de alas con membranas grises dobladas a su espalda. El otro era de contextura robusta, con escamas verdes, cuernos de apariencia enfermiza apuntando directamente detrás de su cabeza, y un par de alas más pequeñas que parecían no ser capaces de sostenerlo en alto durante el vuelo.

Vaati apretó los dientes con rabia cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad de los intrusos. " Dragones ".

"¡ zoquete!" el dragón negro estalló en Vaati. "Dije, ¿qué estás haciendo en nuestro escondite?"

"¿Tu escondite?" Vaati gruñó enojado. "Disculpa, gran lagarto tonto, ¡pero este es MI palacio!"

El dragón verde se rió entre dientes. "No veo tu nombre en él".

Vaati hizo un gesto irritado hacia las vidrieras. "¡En caso de que no lo sepas, ese es mi emblema! ¡Soy el mago del viento Vaati, y estás en MI PALACIO !"

"¡Escucha, perdedor!" el dragón negro se burló. "¡Estuvimos aquí primero, por lo que tú y tus remilgos amigos pony se tienen que ir!"

"¡Oye!" Twilight se quejó, ofendida.

"Ahora todos calmemos por un momento", dijo Celestia, dando un paso al frente. "Soy la princesa Celestia. ¿Seguro que me conoces?"

"Sí", se burló el dragón adolescente negro. "Sí, sé quién eres. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Nuestros dos padres son señores dragón. ¡Soy Char, hijo de Moragon el Negro!"

"¡Y soy Plage, hijo de Pestilence the Vile!" el dragón verde se jactó.

"Eso explica tu hedor", comentó groseramente Vaati.

"Vaati, suficiente", reprendió Celestia con calma antes de volverse hacia los dos dragones adolescentes. "Ahora, Char y Plague, entiendo que cada dragón a cierta edad sale para asegurarse un tesoro y un hogar para sí mismos, pero este palacio realmente le pertenece a Vaati aquí, por lo que todos apreciaríamos si deja que lo recupere. "

Char se cruzó de brazos. "Lo siento, Sparkle, pero no vamos a ninguna parte. Este es nuestro lugar ahora".

"¿Les gustaría que fuera sus tumbas , infelices infantiles?" Vaati gruñó.

Ignorando al hechicero furioso, Celestia dijo: "Te pido que lo reconsideres. Realmente preferiría no echarte de aquí y dejarte ir por tu propia voluntad".

"No te atreverás", respondió Char con aire de suficiencia. "¿Sabes por qué? Porque no quieres llamar a dos Señores Dragón que tienen una influencia considerable en el sumo consejo y podrían convencer fácilmente a toda la nación de los dragones para que declare la guerra a Equestria por amenazarnos".

Twilight se quedó boquiabierta. "¿Comenzarían una guerra por este lugar? ¡Matarían a ponis inocentes solo para que puedan quedarse con todo el palacio para ustedes ... eso es ... eso solo ... ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan idiotas ?"

"Twilight, ese lenguaje", advirtió Celestia, tratando de mantener su paciencia.

Char tenía razón, sin embargo. Esta era una situación muy precaria en la que todos estaban ahora. La política de dragones era muy difícil de tratar para los equestrianos, y los dragones no dudarían en invadir cualquier país que sintieran les había menospreciado o amenazado. Aunque Celestia sabía que ella y su hermana probablemente podrían derrotarlos, no sería antes de que una porción significativa de Equestria estuviera ardiendo a su alrededor.

"Bien. Bien. Puedes tenerlo", dijo Vaati.

Twilight y Celestia miraron al deslumbrado mago con sorpresa. "Si sientes que este lugar merece una guerra completa, entonces puedes quedártelo", explicó Vaati. De repente, sin embargo, el hechicero sonrió salvajemente. "Aunque, tendré que advertirles. Puede que no les guste lo que sucede después del anochecer".

Echó un vistazo a sus dos compañeros. "Está bien vamos."

Sin otra palabra, Vaati salió por la puerta, Celestia y Twilight a atrás de el. "No entiendo", dijo Twilight. "¿Te estás rindiendo?"

Vaati no dijo nada cuando salió del borde de la nube y flotó debajo de ella. "¿Vaati?" Celestia habló, dejando que Twilight saltara sobre su espalda y siguiera al hechicero, que estaba esperando directamente debajo de la nube.

"Ciertamente no estoy renunciando", susurró Vaati, todavía sonriendo malvadamente. "El Palacio de los Vientos es mío. Siempre será mío. Y tengo una idea sobre cómo deshacernos de nuestros intrusos escamosos. Sin embargo ..."

Vaati hizo una pausa. Deseoso de que termine, Celestia dijo: "¿Sí?"

"Sin embargo, tendremos que esperar hasta el anochecer para llevarlo a cabo. Y voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda de algunas ... caras familiares, por así decirlo".

Los ojos de Celestia y Crepúsculo se abrieron de par en par. "Tú ... vas a convocar a tus monstruos, ¿verdad?" Twilight preguntó vacilante.

"Lo estoy. Pero debo advertirles a los dos. Lo que verán serán criaturas que ustedes ecuestres no podrían imaginar en sus peores pesadillas, bestias legendarias cuyos mismos nombres envían escalofríos a la gente. ¿Están preparados? ¿Están listos para ser los primeros Equestrianos para dar testimonio de los monstruos de Hyrule? "

Celestia parecía insegura. "¿Qué pasa después? ¿Qué harán entonces tus monstruos?"

"No te preocupes, Celestia", respondió Vaati, sacudiéndose distraídamente una mancha de polvo de su capa. "Se quedarán dentro del palacio si se los ordeno ... lo que haré, por supuesto. Después de todo, no puedo mantener todo este palacio limpio por mí mismo, ¿verdad?"

"... Supongo que no", respondió Celestia. "Muy bien, ¿qué debemos hacer?"

XXXXXX

Palacio de los Vientos, anochecer ...

La luna brillaba intensamente sobre el Palacio de los Vientos, su suave luz iluminaba ciertas partes del Gran Salón en varios tonos de púrpura. El resto del palacio estaba oscuro y silencioso. En cierta habitación del antiguo templo, todos los tesoros que Char y Plague habían encontrado en las partes del palacio que habían explorado hoy estaban apilados en el centro de la habitación. Acostados sobre su botín estaban los dos dragones adolescentes, sonriendo triunfantes. "¡Amigo, no puedo creer nuestra suerte!" Plague dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Dos días afuera y ya encontramos este gran lugar!"

Char suspiró satisfecho. "Sí ... ¡y hasta asustamos a esa princesa pony también!"

Los dos jóvenes compartieron una sonrisa. "¡Ah, sí, eso fue dulce! ¡La expresión en su rostro cuando le dijiste que iríamos a la guerra! ¡Jajajaja!" plage rió.

Char sostuvo una copa de oro adornada con cuatro grandes rubíes y la estudió despreocupadamente. "Ya sabes, todavía no hemos explorado todo el lugar. Apuesto a que hay cosas aún más geniales en los niveles superiores. Podemos mirar hacia allí mañana".

"Sí, no puedo esperar hasta ..."

De repente escucharon algo extraño. Un ligero ruido de arañazos, como si algo con garras se arrastrara por un suelo de piedra. El ruido también se hacía cada vez más fuerte, lo que significaba que, fuera lo que fuese, se estaba acercando a ellos. "¿Qué diablos?" Dijo Char, mirando sospechosamente. "¿Que es eso?"

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Plague en ese momento, y tragó saliva. "Oye, eh ... ¿Char? ¿Recuerdas cuando ese tipo raro nos contó sobre ... q-qué pasa en la noche?"

"Sí ... ¡apuesto a que es él! ¡Cabrón astuto, lo asaré cuando llegue aquí!"

El ruido de rascado fue cada vez más fuerte; casi había alcanzado su tesoro. "Está bien, ¿quién va allí?" Char desafió, mirando a la oscuridad. Una forma extraña apenas se podía ver moviéndose en la oscuridad. Un momento después, sin embargo, la criatura se arrastró a la vista, iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas.

Era una mano grande, incorpórea, con garras afiladas y descompuestas. Char y Plague lo miraron por unos horribles segundos.

Y entonces el maestro de piso se abalanzó sobre ellos.

"¡GYAAAAH!" Char chilló como una potra, trepando hacia atrás para evitar que la mano zombificada se arrastrara asesinamente detrás de él.

Plague saltó hacia atrás y miró fijamente al maestro del piso tratando de acorralar a Char cuando de repente sintió algo alrededor de su pierna. Miró hacia abajo para ver que otro maestro de piso lo había agarrado de la pierna. "ESTÁN POR TODAS PARTES!" Plage gritó aterrorizada, tratando de sacudir al monstruo de su pierna.

" Je je je ", una voz amenazadora rió en la oscuridad.

Dos pinchazos de luz roja brillaban en la oscuridad justo detrás de Char. "¡Char, mira! ¡ Está detrás de ti!" Plage advirtió.

Char giró en redondo para ver a una criatura esquelética caminar hacia la luz, vistiendo una armadura roja manchada sobre sus hombros y piernas y blandiendo una espada cubierta de óxido, pero aún mortalmente afilada. La piel y el músculo se habían descompuesto hace mucho tiempo en polvo, dejando que el cráneo mostrara una sonrisa de horror permanente. Dos luces resplandecientes brillaban en sus cuencas oculares, que de otro modo estarían vacías, y que se dirigían amenazadoras al dragón adolescente mientras los Stalfos reían de nuevo.

Finalmente, logrando que el maestro de piso liberara su pierna, Plague gritó: "L-salgamos de aquí, Char".

Char apenas logró evitar un deslizamiento de la cuchilla afilada de Stalfos y salió disparado. "¡Corre, corre para salvar tu vida!" Char gritó.

"T-el tesoro-!"

"¡OLVÍDALO!"

Los dos dragones corrieron hacia la sala principal ... y fueron recibidos por docenas de extraños e intimidantes monstruos cuyos ojos brillaban amenazadoramente en la oscuridad. Gigantes bestias de dos patas con cabezas como jabalíes, criaturas fantasmales flotando con linternas, más esqueletos, criaturas extrañas como magos con fuego y hielo parpadeando en sus sombreros, y grandes caballeros armados que portaban espadas lo suficientemente grandes como para cortar fácilmente a cada dragón en dos. Todos estaban armados. Todos eran peligrosos Y todos ellos se veían enojados .

Char y Plague chillaron como niñas pequeñas y corrieron hacia la entrada principal, desesperados por escapar. La horda de monstruos los perseguía, bramando con gritos de guerra y blandiendo sus armas. Los dos dragones se tropezaron varias veces en su desesperación por escapar, hasta que finalmente lograron escapar por la entrada. En el momento en que sintieron el aire fresco de la noche, los dos dragones extendieron sus alas y despegaron, retirándose hacia el territorio del dragón con sus colas entre sus piernas. Lentamente, los rugidos y bramidos de los monstruos degeneraron en estridentes y aulladoras carcajadas mientras reían de los cobardes dragones que acababan de expulsar del palacio.

Vaati, Twilight y la Princesa Celestia ingresaron en el gran salón donde se reunieron los monstruos. El mago del viento aplaudió. "¡Bravo, caballeros, bravo!" Vaati felicitó con su habitual acento ligeramente condescendiente. "No creo que vuelvan pronto. Excelente trabajo, muchachos".

Los monstruos ulularon y gritaron su aprobación de las palabras de su maestro, sacudiendo sus armas en el aire. Los Floormaster se criaron como caballos, lo que indica su aprobación también. Después de calmarse, Vaati juntó las manos y las frotó juntas. "Bien, entonces! Ahora que eso se acabó, permíteme darte la información más baja sobre la situación aquí. Aquí está la Princesa Celestia, el gobernante del mundo en la que nos encontramos actualmente. Sí, no estamos actualmente en Hyrule. Ella es Twilight Sparkle, uno de los ciudadanos de este mundo ".

Uno de los Moblins cercanos lamió sus chuletas. "Se ve sabroso", gruñó, provocando un grito de horror de Twilight.

"Antes de que alguno de ustedes tenga ideas brillantes, Twilight es una amiga mía, y no toleraré que ninguno de ustedes intente comérsela".

"¿Qué hay del grande, entonces?" otro Moblin inmediatamente habló, una mirada perpleja cruzando la cara de Celestia por las implicaciones.

"Ella está fuera de los límites también", respondió Vaati. "Además, todos los ciudadanos de Equestria están fuera de los límites también. Estamos aquí como huéspedes, no como conquistadores. Así que acostúmbrese al hecho de que no vamos a hacer ningún saqueo real pronto".

Todos los monstruos gruñeron en protesta, pero pronto capitularon, sabiendo que discutir con su maestro no era un curso de acción inteligente. Con las criaturas pacificadas, Vaati se volvió hacia Twilight y Celestia. "Creo que captaron la indirecta, chicas. Ahora, llevemos este encantador lugar a Ponyville. Desde allí, puedo vigilar a la población y aún así poder interactuar con ellos regularmente sin tener que viajar largas distancias en cada dirección. "

Celestia asintió. "Muy bien. Solo asegúrate de mantener a estas criaturas bajo control. No toleraré que causen problemas, ¿entiendes?"

"Un curso intensivo de cultura ecuestre debería enderezarlos lo suficientemente rápido", dijo Vaati despectivamente. "Ahora, retroceden. Mi palacio necesita mi guía".

Vaati levantó los brazos y cerró los ojos. De repente, todos sintieron una leve sacudida cuando el Palacio de los Vientos comenzó a moverse a través del cielo.

XXXXXX

Cuando los ciudadanos de Ponyville se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, comenzaron a realizar su rutina diaria. Applejack preparó los cubos para comer manzanas, Rainbow Dash peinó sus crines antes de salir a trabajar en el clima, Rarity se aplicó maquillaje y preparó a Sweetie Belle para la escuela, Pinkie Pie comenzó a hornear cosas para la panadería y Fluttershy se despertó y se dispuso a saludar a Vaati para otro día de cuidado de los animales.

Cada uno de ellos pronto notó que algo se alzaba sobre la ciudad a varios miles de pies sobre ellos. Flotando sobre la ciudad había un castillo flotante de impresionante tamaño. A medida que más y más ponis notaron que el Palacio de los Vientos proyectaba una ominosa sombra sobre Ponyville, reaccionaron con diversos grados de miedo y confusión. Algunos se escondieron en sus casas y barricaron las puertas, mientras que otros simplemente se quedaron en las calles y miraron hacia la imponente estructura.

Pronto, sin embargo, sucedió algo sorprendente. Tres figuras descendieron del palacio que se alzaba y aterrizaron en el centro de la ciudad, revelándose a sí mismas como nada menos que la Princesa Celestia misma, Twilight Sparkle, y el hechicero, Vaati. Aliviando considerablemente con la presencia de su princesa, los ciudadanos de la ciudad se inclinaron. Celestia sonrió. "Levántense, mis pequeños ponies. Tengo un anuncio que hacer".

Todos se pusieron de pie y escucharon las palabras de Celestia. "El edificio que ven arriba es una antigua fortaleza llamada Palacio de los Vientos. No proviene de nuestro mundo, sino de Vaati. Esta era su casa antes de venir aquí, y es donde ahora vivirá".

Vaati notó a Fluttershy en la multitud y dijo con una sonrisa petulante: "Oh, Fluttershy. Para que lo sepas, renuncio. Y asegúrate de decirle a Angel que es carne de conejo la próxima vez que lo vea".

Fluttershy no protestó. El hechicero se dio cuenta de que Twilight parecía un poco abatido. "¿Qué sucede contigo?" él preguntó.

"Nada", respondió Twilight. "Es ... es solo que ... con tu regreso a de tu palacio, seremos solo Spike y yo, y yo ... Disfruté tenerte cerca".

Vaati puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué? No es que no puedas visitarme. Además, tengo mi propia biblioteca".

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron con asombro. Biblioteeeecaaaaa", arrulló feliz.

Toda la ciudad se rió de las payasadas de Twilight. Desconocido para ellos, en el palacio, varias caras bestiales miraban hacia abajo a los ponies, incapaces de negar el hecho de que se veían deliciosos. Iba a tomar un gran esfuerzo por parte de Vaati para frenar sus desagradables apetitos.

- **chicos y chicas lamento la demora pero es que estuve ocupado con algunos asuntos personales pero tratare de actualizar más seguido si no hay ningún tipo de inconveniente**


	6. Episodio seis: Culture Shock

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de The Equestrian Wind Mage: Season 1 espero que les guste

Lamento la demora al momento de actualizar pero es que tuve problemas con mi computadora así que he estado escribiendo en mi teléfono así que una disculpa de antemano por las faltas de ortografía

Cualquier falta de ortografía, incoherencia o dudas háganmelo saber en los comentarios respondo mediante mensaje privado

Episodio seis: Culture Shock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episodio seis: Culture Shock

Palacio de los Vientos, sobre Ponyville...

"Está bien, repasemos esto una vez más ".

Vaati estaba rodeado actualmente por su fiel séquito de monstruos de palacio, la mayoría de los cuales lo miraban con diversos grados de confusión y falta de comprensión. Vaati podía sentir una migraña cuando intentaba explicar el funcionamiento de la sociedad ecuestre y las reglas básicas por tercera vez esta mañana. "Escuchen los ponis que viven allá abajo no se deben comer. Sin excepciones. ¿Entienden?"

El grupo de monstruos asintió con la cabeza. "Bien. Ahora, también, a menos que yo lo diga, todos ustedes deben permanecer en el palacio todo el tiempo, cuidando el lugar. ¿Eso también se comprende?"

Todos los monstruos asintieron con la cabeza otra vez. "Además, parece que muchos de los animales que habitan en este mundo son sensibles, lo que significa que pueden pensar como nosotros. Los que sean propiedad de cualquiera de los ciudadanos pony están fuera de los límites también. Sin embargo, más allá de la ciudad se encuentra un bosque expansivo lleno de criaturas viciosas de varios tamaños. Todos ellos son un juego justo para cazar, pero espera que tu presa se defienda. Las mantícoras tienen veneno letal almacenado en sus colas y las cuerdas de los gallos pueden convertirte en piedra si las miras a los ojos. Y por el amor de Din, "No atacar a los osos gigantes. No valen la pena".

Los monstruos asintieron una vez más, casi apareciendo como una variedad de cabezas de bobble de la novedad de tamaño natural. Vaati luego miró a la congregación de Wizzrobes reunidos en el extremo derecho. "En cuanto a ustedes, me temo que no estarán 'coleccionando' libros como lo hicieron antes".

Los Wizzrobes gruñeron colectivamente. El que se encontraba al frente, que vestía túnicas verdes que lo identificaban como Warriorrobe Warrior, se cruzó de brazos y dijo: "¿Y por qué, señor?"

"Como sucede, Nigellas, la biblioteca más cercana, en la ciudad, es la casa de mi amiga, Twilight Sparkle. Para empezar, ya he leído todos los libros de su biblioteca, y por lo tanto no necesito ninguno Sin embargo la razón principal, es porque Twilight cuenta con una increíble cantidad de potencial mágico que aún no ha comprendido del todo".

El Wizzrobe Nigellas ladeó una ceja invisible, mientras los otros Wizzrobes miraban a Vaati con diversos grados de duda. "Ella también está, si no tan obsesionada, con los libros y el conocimiento como todos ustedes, y me gustaría hacer un punto de no provocar su ira".

Varios de los Wizzrobes resistieron el impulso de reír con incredulidad. El propio Nigellas tampoco parecía particularmente convencido. "Me parece dudar de que un caballo que habla con un tatuaje en la espalda pueda ser tan conocedor de los libros como nosotros los Wizzrobes".

Vaati tosió y señaló con el pulgar hacia un lado. Nigellas y sus compañeros miraron hacia donde señalaba y encontraron a la unicornio sentada en el suelo junto a una de las muchas estanterías, casi dos tercios del contenido del estante apilados a su alrededor mientras ella leía con avidez un volumen del a Historia Hyrule. Ella no pareció notar al grupo de Wizzrobes mirándola boquiabierto. Chasqueando los dedos para llamar su atención nuevamente, Vaati preguntó: "¿Alguna pregunta más?"

"Excelente. Ahora Nigellas, hay una cosa que puedes hacer por mí".

"Uh... ¿sí, señor?"

"En las afueras de la ciudad hay una granja de manzanas. Trae algunas semillas de manzana y plántalas en el jardín del palacio. No permitas que Applejack te atrape".

"Se hará, milord", respondió Nigellas, saludando antes de teletransportarse.

Con eso fuera del camino, Vaati volvió su atención hacia el resto de sus secuaces. Uno de los Moblins estaba ocupado hurgándose la nariz. "Deja eso, es desagradable", ordenó Vaati.

Atrapado en el acto, el Moblin sacó su dedo y resopló, arrojando accidentalmente un desagradable moco en la hombrera de un Darknut con una armadura negra, una capa y un casco con cuernos. El Caballero Negro miró el glóbulo ofensivo, luego de nuevo al Moblin que olfateaba.

Lo último que el Moblin sintió antes de desmayarse abruptamente fue un puño acorazado que chocó contra su rostro.

Con el Moblin inconsciente, el Caballero Negro sacó un pañuelo de su coraza y se secó el moco, arrojando la tela sucia sobre la cara del delincuente. "Podría no hacerlo en medio de una reunión?" Vaati reprendió cansadamente.

El Caballero Negro solo gruñó en respuesta antes de regresar a su lugar junto a sus compañeros Darknuts. "Entonces, ¿finalmente todos entienden qué hacer?" Vaati preguntó.

Después de unos momentos, todos los monstruos finalmente asintieron, despertando un suspiro de alivio de Vaati. "Bien. Ahora limpien todo este lugar. Quiero que todo vuelva a estar donde estaba antes, tapices, trajes de armadura, todo.".

Los monstruos se dispersaron para atender sus asignaciones, dejando a Vaati solo. El hechicero se acercó a donde estaba leyendo Twilight. Estaba tan absorta en su libro que no se dio cuenta de que él se cernía sobre ella desde atrás. Mirando sobre su hombro, Vaati pudo ver que estaba en el medio de la sección sobre la Guerra de Hyruleana contra Majora. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos con horrorizada fascinación mientras continuaba asimilando la información.

" En ese momento, incontables millones habían muerto en las incursiones demoníacas. Los eruditos de hoy todavía no saben el número exacto de víctimas sufridas, pero en general se cree que, para cuando las razas supervivientes finalmente se habían organizado bajo el liderazgo de Su Gracia y el Primer Guerrero, la población de Hyrule se redujo a una cuarta parte de lo que era. Sin embargo, las fuerzas reunidas serían suficientes para finalmente resistir el poder de Majora ... "

"Un tema fascinante, de la historia", habló Vaati, sorprendiendo a Twilight. "Una épica interminable de lecciones aprendidas, errores repetidos ... y vidas perdidas".

Twilight puso un casco en su pecho para calmar su corazón palpitante. "¡Vaati, me sobresaltaste! ¡Eso no fue gracioso!"

"Mi objetivo no era el humor", respondió Vaati. "Supongo que te estabas familiarizando con el evento más catastrófico de nuestra historia".

Su respiración retomando un ritmo regular, Twilight suspiró, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Yo ... eh, sí. Recuerdo algunas de las cosas que me contaste sobre Majora, y ... de lo que era capaz ... pero, leer en realidad los relatos detallados de lo que había hecho ... todas las vidas que tomó, las familias que arruinó , las maldiciones que sus sirvientes extendieron ... es solo ... es aterrador pensarlo. Tenías razón, ni siquiera Discord era tan cruel. Y-el hecho de que Majora trató de destruir el mundo entero solo para poder jactarse de él al otro dioses ... me siento mal de que su mundo haya sufrido una tragedia tan terrible ".

Vaati apartó la mirada solemnemente. "Hyrule no es un lugar feliz, Twilight. Su historia está plagada de guerras y conflictos. Claro, hay épocas de oro, pero nunca duran, ya que los antiguos poderes malvados siempre regresarán para acortarlos y una vez más marcar el comienzo de un tiempo de la oscuridad."

Twilight tragó nerviosamente. "Tú eras uno de esos ... poderes , ¿no?"

Vaati soltó una risita sin humor. "Me enorgullezco de ser mucho más benigno en comparación con demonios como Ganon, aunque admito que no era más popular entre la población que él. Acabo de secuestrar doncellas para que me proporcionen compañía en su mayor parte, aunque mi primera vez realmente intentaron apoderarse de Hyrule. Casi tuve éxito también. Pero el poder se apoderó de mi cabeza y lo perdí por completo. No fue hasta que pensé honestamente que pude salir de mi locura por el poder. Fue entonces cuando me retiré. Y accidentalmente me traje aquí ".

Twilight miró el libro. "Es difícil de imaginar, sin embargo ... que ese lugar existe. Tanta guerra y violencia y tan poca paz".

Vaati se burló amargamente. "Oh, se pone mejor a medida que avanza. Los demonios no fueron lo único que luchó. Ha habido numerosos conflictos sectarios y guerras civiles que tiñen aún más las tierras de rojo con la sangre de los inocentes. La Guerra de Goron-Zora, la Hylian War of Unification, Hylian Conquest, Labrynnian Invasion, la lista continúa. Eso ni siquiera incluye la Guerra de Encarcelamiento cuando Ganondorf apareció por primera vez ".

La gran cantidad de guerras que se podían librar en un mundo era destructora para Twilight. "P-solo hemos tenido algunas guerras en toda la historia de Ecuestrita, pero ninguna de ellas fue así. La pelea Pegaso-Unicornio-pony-Terrestre terminó después de que Ecuestrita fue fundada. Las únicas guerras verdaderas que tuvimos fueron los grifones- Pony War y Sombratic War, ninguno de los cuales conozco mucho ".

"Al menos todos superaron su racismo. Los Hylians ciertamente no".

Las orejas de Twilight se aplastaron momentáneamente contra el costado de su cabeza cuando oyó esto. "descansa Twilight", sugirió Vaati. "Mientras más lees, peor se pone. No quiero llevarte a casa hecha un desastre.

Twilight se las arregló para reírse un poco antes de cerrar el libro y telequinéticamente devolverlos a sus lugares apropiados en los estantes. Vaati decidió no preguntarse en voz alta por qué no había hecho eso en su propia biblioteca y se cruzó de brazos. "Aparte de eso, ¿te estás divirtiendo?"

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, estaba demasiado atrapada leyendo tus libros para investigar realmente el resto de este lugar", admitió Twilight. "Quiero ver todo el palacio, pero lo admitiré ..." Ante esto, Twilight miró al Moblin en recuperación que se levantaba aturdido del suelo y se frotaba la nariz, resolviendo encontrar al Caballero Negro y una exacta venganza impía. El comandante Darknut. "Tus monstruos me ponen nervioso".

"No me preocuparía por ellos", respondió Vaati despectivamente. "Los Darknuts y Wizzrobes son mis monstruos más inteligentes y entienden mis órdenes. Se asegurarán de mantener a los Moblins en línea".

"¿Pero qué van a comer todos?" Twilight preguntó. "Se ven carnívoros y los ponies no comen carne".

"Les dije que podían ir a cazar al bosque Everfree. Supongo que las mantícoras, los parasprites y las cockatrices son un juego limpio, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, sí, pero ..." Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba Twilight, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de esos monstruos se veían perfectamente capaces de derribar a las mantícoras. Apartando ese pensamiento incómodo, Twilight dijo, "Además, antes de regresar a la ciudad, hay ... algo que quiero preguntarte".

Vaati arqueó una ceja. "¿Oh?"

Twilight de repente se mostró muy tímido, inseguro de si era o no una buena idea hacerle su pregunta. Le recordó brevemente a Fluttershy. "Vamos, Twilight", Vaati habló con un poco de impaciencia, "Dilo".

Twilight respiró profundamente. "Ok, uh ... Vaati, mis amigos, y algunos otros ponis ... um, yo también quería ver el palacio. Yo esperaba que tú, eh, yo ... los deje".

Vaati frunció el ceño. "Si no supiera que no tienes ningún concepto de humor, pensaría que intentabas ser gracioso".

"Pero ... realmente quieren verlo", suplicó Twilight, mirando a Vaati con grandes ojos llorosos.

Vaati la miró en silencio por unos momentos. "Por favor deja de mirarme así".

"Dije que te detengas".

"Twilight…"

"Por favor para ¡No puedo soportarlo!"

"Muy bien! Tú ganas! Voy a dejar que vengan".

Twilight aplaudió con los cascos de alegría. "¡Oh, esto va a ser tan bueno!"

"PERO", Vaati interrumpió severamente. "Debes asegurarte de que todos ellos se comporten. Mis monstruos pueden ser leales a mí y seguirán mis órdenes, pero no puede garantizar su bienestar si alguno de ustedes empezar a hostigarlos. No están acostumbrados a este tipo de atención y no son muy hábiles en las interacciones sociales. ¿Me he dejado claro?

Twilight asintió apresuradamente.

"Bien", respondió Vaati. "Ahora vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la superficie. Sospecho que Spike está empezando a sentirse solo".

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco con diversión mientras Vaati la conducía fuera del palacio hacia la nube mágica que mantenía la magnífica estructura en alto. En el mismo borde de la nube había una plataforma flotante hecha de piedra con varias marcas adornadas que coincidían con las del palacio interior. Poco después de traer el palacio a Ponyville hace dos días, Vaati había arreglado esta losa de piedra con la misma magia antigravitacional utilizada para dirigir las plataformas flotantes en muchas de las infames mazmorras del templo de Hyrule. La plataforma había sido manipulada para transportar pasajeros entre la plaza de la ciudad de Ponyville y el Palacio de los Vientos.

Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad todavía tenían la costumbre de mirar la estructura que se avecina de vez en cuando. Así, varios ciudadanos vieron como la plataforma que contenía al hechicero y Twilight descendieron al centro de la ciudad, la bibliotecaria desembarcando mientras Vaati se quedaba. "Tendré todo listo para mañana al mediodía", dijo Twilight. "Eso te dará tiempo para preparar a tus súbditos para nuestra llegada".

Vaati asintió de acuerdo. "Lo recordaré. Buen día para ti, Twilight".

"¡Adiós, Vaati!"

Mientras Vaati dirigía la plataforma de vuelta al palacio, Twilight trotó de regreso a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa, encontró a todos sus amigos esperándola. "Ah, ahí estás, Twilight!" Rarity saludó.

"Hola, chicas", respondió Twilight. "¿Qué están haciendo todas ustedes aquí?"

"¡Todas queremos saber lo que dijo Vaati!" Rainbow Dash respondió, revoloteando en el aire como de costumbre. "Entonces, ¿dijo que sí?"

Twilight asintió.

"Oh, qué bien!" Pinkie Pie chilló, encantada mientras rebotaba hiperactivamente. "No puedo esperar para ver su gran palacio y todos esos monstruos y luego puedo invitarlos a una fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville y ..."

" Sin embargo , él tiene algunas condiciones" interrumpió Twilight, lo que provocó que Pinkie interrumpiera su conducta. "Antes que nada, quiere que nos comportemos. El Palacio de los Vientos es enorme. Tiene suficientes salas para albergar a un pequeño ejército. Por eso, Vaati dijo que teníamos que estar cerca el uno del otro. No podemos perdernos, porque Vaati en realidad no quiere tener que rodearnos a ninguno de nosotros si nos perdemos. En segundo lugar, quiere que dejemos a los monstruos en paz ".

"Aww", gimió Pinkie.

"La razón de esto es que sus monstruos son todos guerreros. Todo lo que han conocido es luchar, luchar y proteger el palacio de los intrusos. Nuestra sociedad es tan extraña para ellos como lo es para nosotros. No están acostumbrados a este tipo de atención, y pueden provocarlos si no tenemos cuidado ".

"Pero Vaati dijo que mantendría a sus perros con correa", señaló Applejack lacónicamente.

"Aún así, dijo específicamente que no puede garantizar nuestra seguridad si provocamos o antagonizamos a cualquiera de sus monstruos. Él puede ser su jefe y puede haber ordenado que sean civiles a nuestro alrededor, pero tomarán represalias si se sienten amenazados Pinkie, eso significa que no hay fiestas o tratar de hacer amigos con ellos. No entenderán lo que estás haciendo y no les gustará ".

Pinkie Pie hizo un pequeño puchero, pero pronto cedió. Ella pudo haber sido hiperactiva sobre hacer amigos y todo eso, pero podía entender si alguien no estaba cómodo con la idea de amigos. Pero era algo que sabía que unas pocas semanas en Ponyville no podían arreglar, así que todavía encontró una razón para sonreír.

"Ahora que sabemos eso, quiero que las reglas sean muy específicas para cada uno de ustedes", dijo Twilight, indicando a cada uno de sus amigos. "Rainbow Dash, mantén tu ego bajo control. Los monstruos probablemente no te tengan en alta estima a primera vista, así que no intentes pelear con ninguno de ellos". Rainbow Dash gruñó un poco y cruzó las patas delanteras. "Pinkie Pie, sin fiestas , sin molestar a los monstruos. ¿Entendido?" Pinkie asintió. "Rarity, a Vaati le gusta su palacio como está. No sugieras decoraciones alternativas. Y por favor, no hagas ningún comentario sobre el atuendo de los monstruos si crees que no está de moda. No les importa". La expresión de Rarity era una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la confusión hasta la decepción. "Fluttershy, mantente cerca de todos, no quiero que te pierdas en el palacio con todos esos monstruos, ¿de acuerdo?" Fluttershy asintió tímidamente, todavía insegura de si quería ir o no ". Y Applejack, no dejes que tu orgullo se apodere de ti. Muchos de estos monstruos son vanos por naturaleza" Entonces, ¿todos entienden qué hacer? "

El resto de Mane Six asintió. En ese momento, Spike hizo su presencia, habiendo terminado de limpiar la biblioteca. "Oye, ¿puedo ir también, Twi?" preguntó con esperanza.

"No, Spike", respondió Twilight con severidad. "Antes que nada, necesito que vigiles la biblioteca por si algún pony viene a echar un vistazo a un libro. En segundo lugar, no confío lo suficiente en los monstruos de Vaati como para no comerte .Vaati nunca mencionó. Bebé dragones para ellos ".

Spike tragó saliva y retrocedió detrás de Rarity, como si temiera que uno de estos monstruos antes mencionados pudiera irrumpir repentinamente en la biblioteca y devorarlo. "Está bien, Vaati dijo que nos llevará allí al mediodía de mañana en esa plataforma flotante. ¿Alguien más ha expresado interés en ir?"

"Me alegro de que hayas preguntado", llegó una voz masculina con un marcado acento braytish desde atrás.

Twilight saltó en estado de shock antes de darse la vuelta y ver quién era. Tres ponies acababan de entrar en la biblioteca: la músico de unicornio verde menta Lyra Heartstrings, el pegaso Derpy Hooves y el inventor excéntrico Doctor Time-Turner Whooves. "Oh, hola doctor", saludó Twilight. "Encantado de verte. Derpy, Lyra".

"¡Hola, Twilight!" Derpy saludó felizmente, agitando un casco.

"A todos nos gustaría ir también", dijo Lyra con una sonrisa soñadora. "Finalmente puedo acercarme a Vaati y ver un poco de cómo es su mundo".

Twilight se rió entre dientes, recordando la fascinación de Lyra con los humanos. Hasta que Vaati llegó, todos los ponis pensaron que su investigación y sus historias eran un desastre. Bueno, al menos todos, excepto Whooves por supuesto, que mantuvo en secreto sus razones, que solo unos pocos sabían.

"Ah sí," Whooves se rió entre dientes. "Tú y tu fascinación por los humanos. En ese momento, también me gustaría informarte que el alcalde Mare también tiene la intención de venir. Estoy bastante emocionado. ¿No estás emocionado?"

"¡No he estado tan emocionado desde que fuimos perseguidos por esas extrañas cosas de lagarto de errores en ese planeta volcánico!" Derpy exclamó, provocando miradas de confusión de Mane Six.

Doctor Whooves rió nerviosamente. "Ah jaja, Derpy, pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en no hablar nunca de eso", dijo, sonriendo débilmente mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente.

"¡Ups, lo siento!" Derpy respondió, haciendo un gesto en su boca como si estuviera cerrándola.

Twilight levantó una ceja. Sabía que el doctor era extraño, y había oído algunos rumores de que había más de lo que parecía, pero luego recordó lo que Celestia le había dicho a Vaati cuando llegó por primera vez. Viajar entre mundos tomó más poder del que tenían ambas princesas juntas. Por otra parte, eso planteó la cuestión de cómo Vaati fue capaz de manejarlo en primer lugar. ¿Ha estado el Doctor en otros mundos antes? Twilight pensó para sí misma. Debería preguntarle más tarde.

"Así que supongo que el señor Vaati planea llevarnos a todos al mediodía mañana". Whooves preguntó, volviendo al tema en cuestión.

Twilight asintió. "Mhm. Tampoco quiere que ningún pony se pierda en el palacio ni moleste a sus monstruos".

Whooves levantó una curiosa ceja. "Monstruos, ¿dices?"

"Sí. Vaati tiene estos monstruos que protegen y ayudan a cuidar su palacio".

Whooves se frotó la barbilla con su casco. "¡Qué intrigante! ¡Espero ver estas criaturas en persona!"

Whooves dio media vuelta para irse. "Nos vemos mañana, Twilight!"

Lyra y Derpy siguieron al doctor. "Genial, ahora también tenemos al científico loco residente para el viaje", gimió Rainbow.

"Todo estará bien, Rainbow", dijo Twilight. "Sin embargo, una cosa sí me interesa".

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Lo que dijo Derpy sobre ella y el Doctor perseguido por monstruos en otro mundo ... No puedo evitar preguntarme ... ¿han ido a mundos alternos también? Me pregunto si alguna vez fueron al de Vaati?"

"Derpy Hooves nunca ha estado completamente, bien de la cabeza, por así decirlo", dijo Rarity. "No le prestaría mucha atención a sus extrañas historias, o Time-Turner, para el caso".

Twilight decidió pensar en eso más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitaba prepararse para lo que seguramente sería un día lleno de acontecimientos mañana.

XXXXXX

Palacio de los vientos ...

La mayoría de las decoraciones del palacio ya habían sido devueltas a sus lugares apropiados. Los Moblins y los Darknuts habían vuelto a unir las armaduras, y ahora se alineaban en la sala principal como lo hicieron una vez. Poes, Wizzrobes y Wallmasters estaban trabajando duro colgando los tapices de nuevo. Vaati sonrió para sí mismo mientras supervisaba la obra de sus secuaces. Ahora este lugar realmente se sentía como su hogar otra vez. Dado que esos dragones adolescentes infernales habían tenido tiempo suficiente para acumular todos los objetos de valor en la planta baja, devolverlos a sus lugares apropiados estaba hablando mucho menos tiempo del que podría haber tenido.

Pronto todo estuvo hecho, y Vaati se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la bendita familiaridad de su hogar antes de hacer señas a sus monstruos. "Caballeros, han hecho un trabajo espléndido", felicitó Vaati. "Ahora este lugar se siente como un hogar otra vez. La razón por la que los llamé es porque tengo un anuncio que hacer. Mañana, vamos a tener invitados. Varios de los residentes más prominentes de Ponyville han expresado sus deseos de ver el palacio por sí mismos ".

"Algo me dice que no dijiste que no", Nigellas habló rotundamente.

Vaati le echó una mirada al Wizzrobe l antes de continuar. "Escuchen. Tengo la intención de causarles una buena impresión. Eso significa que también deben causarles una buena impresión tambien. No salgan de su camino para parecer intimidantes, no los molesten, simplemente van a ver el lugar, y no los coma ".

"Son malditos ponis hablando", resopló el Caballero Negro. "Parecen sacados de un libro infantil de Hylian. No valen la pena para Darknuts".

Los otros Darknuts asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron de acuerdo. "Mientras esos unicornios no intenten decirnos que piensan que son mejores que nosotros los Wizzrobes", advirtió Nigellas, "entonces está bien".

"Nigellas, asegúrate de que tú y tus cohortes controlen vuestros egos", ordenó Vaati. "Algunos de ellos tienen el suyo para que coincida".

Nigellas se cruzó de brazos y gruñó incoherentemente, como solía hacer cada vez que desaprobaba algo. "Caballos sabrosos mejor que no nos molesten", gruñó un Moblin.

"Hacer una pregunta o dos no se considerará acosador", advirtió Vaati. "Así que no te enojes solo porque uno de ellos dijo hola o algo así, ¿entendido?"

El Moblin gruñó de descontento, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, todos", dijo Vaati. "Descansen. Quiero que todo sea perfecto mañana, así que hagan su mejor comportamiento o los saco al tejado del palacio. Y sí, está muy lejos".

Con eso, los monstruos se dispersaron para esperar mañana a su manera.

XXXXXX

Al día siguiente, al mediodía ...

Las mane six, el Doctor Whooves, la alcaldesa Mare, Lyra y Derpy se pararon en la plaza del pueblo, esperando que la plataforma flotante llegara al pueblo para llevarlos a todos al Palacio de los Vientos. Después de unos minutos, todos pudieron ver la plataforma que descendía lentamente hacia ellos hasta que finalmente se detuvo en sus cascos. "Está bien, todos los ponys", dijo Twilight. "Suban."

En el ascensor no cabía todos, pero como Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Derpy eran todos pegasos, todos volaron junto a la plataforma, dejando espacio suficiente para que los demás se subieran. "¡Que fascinante!" Whooves comentó con una sonrisa, mirando por un lado mientras ascendían lentamente hacia el cielo. "¡No he visto este tipo de magia antes! Aunque debo decir que Vaati podría aprender a invertir un poco en barandillas".

Todos se aseguraron de no hacer ningún movimiento repentino para que no se cayeran accidentalmente. Whooves definitivamente tenía un punto; una barandilla no lo haría un problema. Los minutos pasaban a medida que se acercaban al palacio en espera. Mirando hacia arriba, los ponies reunidos finalmente comenzaron a apreciar lo grande que realmente era el Palacio de los Vientos. Pronto sus altísimas torres borraron el sol, dejándolo en la oscuridad de la imponente sombra del palacio. Ninguno de ellos salvo a Twilight, que ya había estado aquí dos veces antes, podría ayudar a sentirse algo intimidado por la impresionante estructura cuando finalmente alcanzaron la gran nube mágica en la que yacían los cimientos del palacio.

Habiendo llegado a su destino, todos desembarcaron, caminando sobre la suave nube. Después de todo, podría sostener un palacio; seguramente podría sostener ponis de la tierra. De hecho lo hizo, y Doctor Whooves rió de alegría. "Esto es espectacular! discúlpenme ... ¡Nunca he experimentado caminar sobre una nube, de todas las cosas! ¡Ja, Ecuestrita es un lugar tan maravilloso!"

Todos miraron hacia la puerta del palacio, que estaba cerrada. Un extraño diseño similar a un ojo fue pintado en la puerta de entrada. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera pensar en eso, las puertas exteriores lentamente comenzaron a crujir. Twilight puso los ojos en blanco. Vaati y su talento para la dramaturgia, reflexionó para sí misma.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron por completo, revelando a Vaati parado tranquilamente en el umbral. "Ah, han llegado", saludó con su sonrisa petulante. "¡Bienvenidos, estimados invitados, al Palacio de los Vientos!"

Alzando un brazo, el hechicero hizo señas a los ponis para que entraran en su magnífica casa. Cuando todos entraron, todos observaron el entorno y sus mandíbulas se llenaron de asombro. Los muchos tapices, pinturas y armaduras daban al lugar un aire real, como si un rey viviera allí en lugar de un hechicero. Varias expresiones de 'ooh', 'ahh' y 'cool' emanaron de los invitados mientras se maravillaban ante la arquitectura extranjera presentada ante ellos.

Vaati chasqueó los dedos y convocó algunos rollos. "Ahora, estos son mapas del palacio para que no se pierdan", les informó, abriendo uno como ejemplo. "Exploren a tu antojo. Sin embargo, es probable que se encuentren con varios de mis sirvientes durante su exploración. No los provoquen, no se enojen, no traten de mantener una larga conversación con ellos. ¿Entendido? "

El grupo de ponis asintió, provocando otra sonrisa de Vaati. "Bien. Ahora tomen uno y hagan lo que quieran. Pero no me hagan arrepentirme de traerlos aquí, o se arrepentirán de a ver venir aquí".

El hechicero luego se dirigió a quién sabe dónde. "¡Bien, entonces! ¡Nos dividiremos en grupos!" Dijo Twilight. "Rarity, Fluttershy, están conmigo. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, estarás juntos".

"Sí, madre ", se quejó Rainbow, no le gustaba que le ordenaran.

En verdad, Rainbow Dash quería explorar el palacio por sí misma. De esa manera, podría sentir que estaba en una aventura en un templo abandonado en busca de un tesoro perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Whoa, ¿de dónde vino eso? Rainbow repentinamente se preguntó a sí misma, captando dónde habían estado sus pensamientos.

"Vamos, todos ustedes", dijo Applejack, haciendo un gesto a Pinkie y Rainbow.

"Supongo que eso significa que somos nuestro propio grupo", reflexionó Whooves mientras las Mane Six se dispersaban. "Bien, entonces. ¡Andando!"

XXXXXX

Grupo de Applejack, 1F, ala oeste ...

Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie oyeron un ruido extraño al entrar en una habitación en particular. Era otra sala, con enormes agujeros alineados en las paredes. Lo curioso (y también aterrador) era que enormes bolas de metal volaban por el pasillo de un agujero a otro hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación, donde una puerta conducía a otro lugar. "Cielos ¿qué demonios es esto ?" Applejack exclamó.

"¡Es una trampa de mazmorras!" Pinkie explicó.

Rainbow y Applejack la miraron, preparados para cuestionar la fuente de ese conocimiento, y encontraron a Pinkie sosteniendo una nota en su casco. "Pinkie, ¿de dónde sacaste esa nota?" Rainbow preguntó.

Pinkie señaló la pared justo a su lado. "¡Aquí mismo! Es de Vaati. Dice:" Esta es una de mis trampas de mazmorra para atacar a los intrusos. Lo dejé para que pudieran tener la experiencia completa de cómo es vivir en este palacio. No te recomiendo que vayas volando, Rainbow Dash. No hay nada emocionante en el otro lado ".

Rainbow miró a la trampa mientras Pinkie soltaba una risita ante el hecho de que Vaati sabía que Rainbow habría pensado en hacer exactamente eso. Ella se dio la vuelta...

Y se encontró cara a cara con un Poe. "¡BUUUUUU!" chilló, agitando amenazadoramente su linterna.

Rainbow y Applejack rápidamente gritaron como potras y se aferraron unos a otros aterrorizados. El Poe se rió locamente de su reacción; estos mortales fueron demasiado fáciles. De repente, sin embargo, escuchó a alguien riéndose con eso. El Poe se detuvo bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que el pony rosado se estaba riendo histéricamente como si acabara de contar una especie de broma. Luego comenzó a hacer muecas ante eso. Burlándose de él. "¡Jaja, te ves tan gracioso!" Pinkie dijo. "¿Dónde está tu cara? ¿Por qué llevas una linterna?"

El Poe solo la miró. Me-se rió de mí ...

Completamente sorprendido de que uno de estos fenómenos pastel de la naturaleza se hubiera reído de él, el Poe desapareció abruptamente, su confianza en sí mismo desapareció. En el momento en que se fue, Pinkie se volvió hacia sus amigos. "¿No lo recuerdas, chicas?" ella preguntó, sonriendo. "¡Siempre ríete de los fantasmas!"

Desde donde Vaati los observaba a través de Centinelas invisibles siguiendo a cada grupo, no podía decidir si debía reírse de lo absurdo o sentirse ofendido de que Pinkie pudiera humillar a uno de sus monstruos con tanta facilidad.

XXXXXX

El grupo de Dr. Whooves, 2F, ala oeste ...

"Tengo que decir que este es un lugar bastante extravagante", observó el Alcalde Mare. "Desearía que hubiese más variedad en las ventanas de cristal tintado. Ese mismo diseño de ojo se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo".

"Creo que es un diseño intrigante", respondió Whooves. "Me pregunto qué se supone que significa, sin embargo. Por lo general, las vidrieras representan eventos en la historia o figuras religiosas. De alguna manera lo dudo. ¿Quizás el emblema familiar de Vaati, quizás?"

"¿Sabes lo que creo que es extraño?" Derpy habló, arrugándose la cara en sus pensamientos. "Este palacio es la casa de Vaati, pero Vaati nunca dijo que era un rey. ¿Cómo consiguió un lugar tan elegante para vivir?"

"Tal vez lo heredó de un pariente rico", sugirió Whooves. "Sin embargo, con los monstruos, también es posible que lo haya tomado por la fuerza. Es bastante aterrador pensarlo, en realidad".

"Mm, supongo", respondió Derpy.

Mientras tanto, Lyra estaba examinando ansiosamente las armaduras que bordeaban la habitación en la que se encontraban, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Fue como un sueño hecho realidad para ella, ser capaz de ver una parte de lo que era la cultura misteriosa de los humanos. Cuando estaba a punto de pisar la brillante superficie de metal de un traje particularmente grande con un casco extraño con cresta vertical, de repente lo escuchó hablar.

"No me toques".

Lyra gritó y saltó hacia atrás, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeras. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que esta armadura era más grande que las otras por una razón. Era uno de los monstruos de Vaati. "¿Q-qué eres?" Lyra preguntó nerviosamente. "¿A ... eres un ... humano ?"

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si la criatura estuviera pensando si se molestaría o no en responder. "No, soy un Darknut al servicio de Lord Vaati. Me han asignado guardar este lugar por razones que no son suyas saber. Ahora vete, tu presencia me irrita".

El Alcalde resopló molesto ante tal comportamiento grosero. "¿Un 'Darknut', dices?" Whooves preguntó. "Qué nombre tan curioso para una criatura".

El Darknut cambió su posición muy levemente, llamando la atención sobre la espada realmente masiva apretada en sus manos, su brazo izquierdo protegido por un escudo redondo y ancho. "¿Quieres burlarte de mi gente, equina?" gruñó en un tono peligroso.

"Uh, doctor, creo que deberíamos irnos", sugirió Derpy nerviosamente.

Al darse cuenta de que había ofendido inadvertidamente a esta criatura, Whooves levantó una pesuña en señal de rendición. "Lo siento, amigo. No quise insultarlo ni nada. Ahora nos vamos a ir".

La mirada de Darknut se clavó en sus espaldas hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. "¡Hoo, estubo cerca!" Whooves respiró. "Demasiado serio, ese tipo".

"Lyra, si sientes la necesidad de tocar algo fuera de lo normal", el alcalde reprendió, " no lo hagas ".

Lyra tímidamente miró hacia otro lado. "Lo siento por..."

Fue entonces cuando vio la gran mano que se arrastraba por el suelo a una corta distancia de ella. Aunque la mayoría de las otras personas habrían notado inmediatamente su estado zonificado, lo único en la mente de Lyra era: ¡ mano !

"¡Oh! ¡Oh, ven aquí!" Lyra gritó con entusiasmo, galopando detrás del maestro de piso mientras los otros la llamaban.

Al ver a un ansioso unicornio verde menta acercándose, el maestro de piso hizo lo primero que apareció en su pseudo-mente: correr

Despegando por el corredor, el maestro de piso intentó escapar de su perseguidor tecnicolor, pero Lyra fue persistente. "¡W-espera! ¡Vuelve!" ella lloró mientras corría, desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina.

"¡Lyra, regresa aquí!" Derpy gritó.

"¡Lyra!" Whooves gritó.

Ninguna respuesta. Lyra no surgió más allá de la esquina. "¿Lyra?" el alcalde llamó, preocupado.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, pudieron escuchar un débil grito que sonaba casi como Lyra. Antes de que pudieran correr en su ayuda, vieron a Lyra doblar la esquina, galopando tan rápido como pudo.

Detrás de ella había unos veinticuatro Maestros del piso en persecución.

Los ojos de Whooves eran tan anchos como platos de comida. "Oh, cojones ".

" ¡ cooraaaaaan !" Derpy gritó.

Gritando de terror, los cuatro ponis huyeron, con la horda de manos de zombis persiguiéndolos implacablemente.

XXXXXX

El grupo de Twilight, 3F, Ala Este ...

Twilight y su grupo parecían haber entrado a una nueva habitación. Su opulencia fue un grado menor por debajo del resto por alguna razón. La habitación era redonda, y aparentemente sobresalía del cuerpo principal del palacio; probablemente habían ingresado a una de las torres más grandes. No había muebles o decoraciones de ningún tipo. Las ventanas eran normales, sin vidrieras, lo que permitía al observador una vista sin obstrucciones del mundo de la superficie. El piso estaba alfombrado de color púrpura, con un recorte dorado que se asemejaba a una versión más detallada del símbolo de ojo de Vaati en el centro de la habitación.

"Aquí es donde sucedió", fue la voz inesperada de Vaati.

Los ponis saltaron en sorpresa antes de calmarse y considerar al hechicero cuando entró en la habitación. "Hola, Vaati," saludó Twilight antes de parpadear en la realización. "Espera, ¿dónde pasó?"

Vaati sonrió débilmente. "Aquí es donde estaba cuando fui enviado a Ecuestrita. Esta es la misma habitación donde luché contra el Héroe de la Leyenda por última vez. Y esto ... es lo que me envió aquí".

El mago levantó una flecha para que la vieran. Era relativamente más pequeño que la flecha promedio, significando un arco corto. La punta de flecha estaba rajada. "Cariño, eso es solo una flecha ordinaria", señaló Rarity.

Vaati negó con la cabeza. "Lo es ahora, pero no cuando el Héroe lo estaba usando. Cuando esta flecha fue usada en mi contra, fue potenciada por la magia de la luz pura, que desde entonces la ha dejado. Es graciosa la forma en que el universo funciona a veces, ¿no?"

Fue en este momento que Nigellas el Wizzrobe sintió la necesidad de teletransportarse a la habitación. "Ah, señor. Tenemos un problema".

Twilight se estremeció cuando los dientes de Vaati se apretaron. "Tenía miedo de esto", murmuró antes de dirigirse a Nigellas. "¿Que pasó?"

"El grupo de cuatro ponis está siendo perseguido por todos los Floormasters en el ala oeste del piso debajo de nosotros", respondió Nigellas. "Y el miembro azul del otro grupo se ha puesto beligerante con uno de los Moblins".

Vaati gimió y se frotó la frente irritado. "Guuhh, esto es justo lo que necesito. ¡Les dije a todos que se comportaran!"

Antes de que Twilight pudiera ofrecerle su ayuda, Vaati se teletransportó lejos, dejándolos a los tres solos con Nigellas. Durante varios minutos, reinó un profundo silencio. "¿Cuántos libros lees a la semana, pony?" el Wizzrobe preguntó bruscamente.

"Uh ... entre veinte y treinta", respondió Twilight con cautela. "¿Por qué?"

"... Dime lo que sabes sobre la aplicación de la magia para determinar cómo impulsar adecuadamente el proceso de maduración de las plantas grandes".

XXXXXX

El grupo de Applejack ...

Vaati apareció en una escena muy peculiar. Applejack sostenía a Rainbow Dash por la cola mientras el pegaso intentaba con vehemencia acercar sus pezuñas lo suficiente al rostro del Moblin para hundirlo mientras Pinkie intentaba, por supuesto, hacer amistad con él. La descomunal criatura los miró a todos con desdén. "Debilitamiento de pequeño caballo de pollo", escupió Moblin. "¡No eres rival para mí!"

"¿A quién llamas pollo?" Rainbow disparó de vuelta. "¡Ven aquí y dime eso a mi cara, mula fea!"

El Moblin sonrió. "Me encantaría. Te ves delicioso ".

"¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!" Vaati exigió, habiendo escuchado suficiente.

El Moblin se puso de pie perfectamente derecho ante la presencia de su maestro. Al ver al mago, Rainbow dejó de intentar atacar al Moblin, permitiendo que Applejack soltara la cola de su amiga. "Estábamos caminando por este corredor, pensando en nuestro propio asuntos, y luego vemos a este tipo", dijo, apuntando con un casco hacia el Moblin. "Ah, no la culpo porque este tipo es tan feo como la grupa de un jabalí, pero cuando Rainbow lo vio no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. A partir de ahí, empeoró".

El Moblin gruñó ofensivamente pero se quedó donde estaba. Vaati miró al pegaso que aún humeaba. "Rainbow Dash, te dije que mantuvieras tu ego bajo control, ¿no?"

"Si pero-!"

"¡Pero nada! ¡Mantenlo bajo control, y tú!" Vaati señaló a Moblin, quien se estremeció. "¿¡Ni siquiera pienses en comer ponis otra vez, ¿me oyes?"

El Moblin rápidamente asintió con la cabeza antes de que Vaati devolviera su atención a los ponis. "A las seis en punto los enviaré a todos a casa. Regresen a la entrada del palacio en ese momento".

Luego, Vaati se teletransportó a las cercanías de la estampida Floormaster, justo a la vuelta de la esquina de donde debían aparecer. Poco después, Whooves, Derpy, Mayor Mare y Lyra doblaron la esquina y pasaron corriendo junto al hechicero. "¡Estampida!" Derpy lloró.

Vaati puso los ojos en blanco mientras los Maestros del piso aparecían también. Todo el grupo se detuvo en seco cuando vieron a Vaati en su camino. "Esta persecución ha terminado", ordenó el hechicero. "¡De vuelta a tus escondites! ¡Continúa, ahora! ¡Fuera contigo!"

Los Floormasters se dispersaron de inmediato y siguieron sus órdenes, desapareciendo por donde llegaron. Al darse cuenta de que los monstruos ya no los perseguían, los cuatro ponis dejaron de correr y se acercaron al hechicero. "¡Gracias por eso!" Whooves dijo. "¡Qué desastre fue eso!"

"¿Quién comenzó?" Vaati preguntó bruscamente.

Lyra avanzó vacilante y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. "Lo hice, señor ... Vi esas manos, y ... ¡No pude evitarlo! Todo sobre los seres humanos siempre me ha fascinado".

"Harías bien en frenar tu entusiasmo, entonces", respondió Vaati. "Específicamente dije que no te enemistaras con los monstruos".

"Sí, tenemos una mala costumbre de hacer precisamente eso", masculló tímidamente Whooves.

"Sí, bueno, que no sea un hábito", Vaati respondió agriamente. "Además, vuelve a la entrada a las seis en punto. ¿Confío en que puedes hacer eso sin estropearlo?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Derpy alegremente aseguró, de alguna manera no convenció realmente al hechicero.

Vaati simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

XXXXXX

Grupo Twilight, ex cuarto del jefe, 3F ...

Rarity y Fluttershy observaron mientras Twilight entablaba una larga discusión con el Wizzrobe Nigellas sobre la teoría mágica y las diferencias de propiedades entre sus dos mundos. Aunque haya sido informativo, Rarity no quería escucharlos hablar sin parar sobre cosas que a ella realmente no le importaba.

"Ah, ¿Twilight?" Preguntó Rarity. "¿No deberíamos estar moviéndonos?"

"Adelántense, chicas", respondió Twilight. "Creo que estaré aquí un tiempo. Entonces, de todos modos, cuando queremos lanzar magia, solo enfocamos nuestra esencia a través de nuestros cuernos y ..."

Rarity dejó de prestar atención a su conversación y le indicó a Fluttershy que la siguiera. Los dos ponis recorrieron los numerosos pasillos y habitaciones, ocasionalmente pasando por un Moblin. Rarity tuvo que ejercer toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comentar sobre la apariencia espeluznante de los monstruos porcinos. Por otro lado, sin embargo, el palacio era perfecto en sus ojos. Vaati ciertamente tenía un don para la moda y el estilo, aunque el mago nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Ella realmente no podía ver ninguna forma en que pudiera mejorarlo. Fluttershy se mantuvo muy cerca de ella, especialmente cuando aparecieron los Moblins. Esas bestias eran aterradoras .

Y entonces Rarity lo vio.

Lentamente se les acercó desde el otro extremo del pasillo una figura alta y fuertemente armada. Su armadura era de color negro carbón, y adornada con patrones de oro y runas en un idioma extranjero que Rarity ni siquiera podía adivinar el significado. Una capa negra fluía desde su espalda hasta las rodillas, la parte inferior adornada con un patrón dorado similar. Su casco era más o menos cilíndrico, con dos cuernos curvados sobre la parte superior. Lo que se podía ver de la cara reveló una criatura parecida a un perro, aunque tenía un hocico bastante corto. En una mano había una tremenda espada ancha que se ensanchaba al final para parecerse a una hacha; en el otro era un escudo redondo y ancho. Tanto la espada como el escudo coincidían con el esquema de color y los diseños de la armadura de la criatura.

La criatura pareció no prestarles atención cuando se acercó. Al examinar la armadura finamente elaborada del Darknut, Rarity no pudo contenerse. "Disculpe, señor", llamó, trotando hacia el Caballero Negro.

Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Rarity cuando el Caballero Negro se detuvo y los miró a ambos con ojos escrutadores. "¿Qué?" respondió bruscamente con una voz oscura y áspera.

"Mi nombre es Rarity, buen caballero, ¡y debo decir que su armadura es absolutamente hermosa!"

El Caballero Negro ciertamente no había esperado esa respuesta. "¿hermosa?"

"¡Absolutamente! ¡Se ve positivamente magnífico! ¡El color! Los adornos! Quien lo haya diseñado tiene un casco experto ... o una mano, en tu caso".

Adulación. Eso era algo a lo que Darknuts no estaban acostumbrados. El miedo se apodera de las otras razas con solo mencionar a los Darknuts, y las otras tribus de monstruos realmente no tenían un concepto verdadero de belleza. Ante semejante elogio, el Caballero Negro no pudo evitar acicalarse. "Nosotros, los Darknuts, nos enorgullecemos de nuestras habilidades en el trabajo del metal", respondió. "Es una profesión tan honorable como la de un guerrero. Ninguna otra raza puede presumir de eso.

"Tendría que estar de acuerdo", dijo Rarity. "¡Es radiante! ¡Es obvio que la cuidas bien!"

"De hecho, para una armadura de Darknut es su alma. Irremplazable. Es lo que nos protege en la batalla. La armadura débil es inútil, por lo que debemos cuidarla con todo nuestro corazón".

"Admiro tanta dedicación. ¡Oh, perdóneme, qué grosero! Nunca pregunte su nombre, caballero".

"Me llaman el Caballero Negro", introdujo el Darknut. "Soy el líder del cuadro de Darknuts que ayuda en la defensa de este palacio. Pero ... mi verdadero nombre es Maulgrim".

Rarity hizo una reverencia. "Es un placer conocerlo, Sir Maulgrim. Y este es mi amiga, Fluttershy".

Fluttershy logró soltar un apenas audible, "Hh-hola".

Rarity sonrió. "Tendrás que perdonarla. Es bastante tímida con gente nueva. Pero por favor, cuéntanos más acerca de tu estimada gente, sir Maulgrim. Tal armadura fina ciertamente se jacta de tener una cultura rica".

Abrumado por tanta generosidad, Maulgrim habló de su gente por primera vez a extraños.

XXXXXX

Cuando las seis en punto finalmente golpearon, y Celestia comenzó a bajar el sol para que Luna pudiera marcar el comienzo de la noche, Vaati se detuvo junto a la entrada del palacio, esperando a sus invitados. El grupo de Dr. Whooves llegó primero, hablando entre ellos mientras Lyra levantaba su mapa. Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo de Applejack fue el siguiente, con Rainbow Dash en realidad caminando por una vez, temblando profusamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Vaati sonrió con diversión; Rainbow se había alejado del grupo de Applejack y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando se encontró con un Stalfos. La criatura no-muerta solo se rió cuando Rainbow corrió por su vida.

Vaati decidió no hacer ningún comentario mientras esperaban al grupo de Twilight. Pasaron unos minutos, y luego Vaati vio que Twilight se acercaba, solo que ella no estaba con el resto de las Mane Six. Ella estaba manteniendo una conversación intelectual con Nigellas mientras caminaban hacia el punto de encuentro. Vaati levantó una ceja. Parecía que Nigellas había tomado un brillo a Twilight después de todo.

Poco después, Rarity y Fluttershy llegaron al último lugar, quienes, para sorpresa inmensa de Vaati, estaban conversando con el Caballero Negro, de entre todas las personas. Aclarando su garganta para llamar su atención, Vaati dijo, "Bien entonces. ¿Confío en que todos ustedes tuvieron una ... experiencia interesante ?"

"¡Apuéstalo!" Pinkie chirrió.

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza. Vaati miró a Rarity y a Maulgrim. "Entonces parece que algunas amistades se forjaron después de todo, ¿eh?" preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Entonces parece que este evento no fue un desperdicio. De todos modos, es hora de irse, damas y caballeros".

"En realidad, son yeguas y caballos, cariño", corrigió cortésmente Rarity.

"¡Caballos! Lo que sea", replicó Vaati.

Rarity miró a su amigo más nuevo. "Bueno, me temo que tendremos que ir por caminos separados por el momento", dijo.

Maulgrim parecía un poco avergonzado. "Tú ... ¿volverás?"

Rarity sonrió. "Por supuesto que lo haré, cariño. Tienes mucho más que decirme, después de todo. Buen día, Sir Maulgrim".

Maulgrim inclinó la cabeza. "Buen día ... Lady Rarity".

"Intentaré volver tan pronto como pueda", le dijo Twilight a Nigellas. "¡Todavía hay mucho por discutir!"

"Realmente lo espero", respondió Nigellas, inclinando su sombrero de mago. "Hasta entonces ... buen día".

"¡Adiós, Nigellas!" El ocaso se agitó cuando el grupo de ponis salió del palacio para regresar a casa.

Vaati, Nigellas y Maulgrim los vieron subir al ascensor y descender de la vista, de regreso a la ciudad. "La amistad no es algo que esperas en la vida, ¿verdad?" Vaati preguntó, sus secuaces asintiendo con la cabeza.

XXXXXX

Querida princesa Celestia,

Me gustaría informarles que la reunión entre mis monstruos y los Ponyvilianos ha ido sin problemas. Para mi sorpresa, sin embargo, descubrí que una amistad inesperada comenzó a formarse. Es bastante interesante, ver a mis secuaces aprender estas lecciones por sí mismos, pero me parece que estoy feliz por ellos. La amistad es algo realmente impredecible. Como la magia.

Atentamente, Vaati

Después de que Vaati terminó su carta, llamó a uno de sus centinelas y le entregó la carta doblada. "Lleva esto a la Princesa Celestia en Canterlot", ordenó.

La criatura chilló cuando agarró la carta con sus garras apenas visibles y salió por la ventana abierta. Vaati observó al centinela volar hacia las distantes agujas de Canterlot y sonrió satisfecho.


	7. episodio 7 : A Dog and Pony show

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de The Equestrian Wind Mage: Season 1 espero que les guste

Cualquier falta de ortografía, incoherencia o dudas háganmelo saber en los comentarios respondo mediante mensaje privado

Episodio siete: A Dog and Pony Show

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episodio Siete: A Dog and Pony Show

Rarity estaba ocupada trabajando en su tienda, colocando varias joyas en un vestido que acababa de coser. Mientras colocaba un zafiro de corte perfecto en la tela, exclamó: "¡Ah, perfecto!"

No tardó en regodearse en sus propios elogios antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse, lo que provocó que la campana le informara que tenía visitantes "bienvenido" dijo, escondiendo el vestido sin terminar detrás de una cortina antes de girar para saludar a sus visitantes. "¡Bienvenido a la Boutique Carousel, donde cada prenda es elegante, única y magnífica!"

Fue entonces cuando notó a su visitante, y jadeó en estado de shock. Una yegua de pelo amarillo con una melena y una cola azules con estilo, maquillaje pesado y un vestido blanco realmente chillón, estaba de pie ante ella. "SS-Sapphire Shores!" Rarity exclamó con incredulidad. "¡la pony del pop!"

"¡Buenas tardes, señorita Rarity!" Sapphire saludó, pasando junto a la fashionista Rarity salió de su trance. "Sa-Sabes mi nombre", respiró.

"¡Bueno, por supuesto que sí, cariño!" Sapphire respondió, investigando una fila de vestidos completos en perchas. "¡Me interesa saber los nombres de todos los diseñadores de moda emergentes, y la revista ClothesHorse simplemente se enorgullece de ti!"

Mientras Sapphire continuaba investigando los vestidos de Rarity, Rarity casi se desmaya. "¡Oh que emoción!" susurró para sí misma, tratando de evitar desmayarse. "Si estoy soñando, no me despierte! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, señorita Shores?"

"¡Oh, por favor! ¡Llámame Sapphire!"

Rarity soltó una risita tonta. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte... Sapphire?"

"Bueno, como sabes, voy a estar de gira por toda Equestria para mi último concierto, ZigFillyFally de Sapphire Shores , así que tengo que mirarme ..." Sapphire cantó la última palabra. "¡Seeeeensaaaaciiionaall!"

Rarity se dio la vuelta. "¡Tengo justo lo que necesitas! ¡Sapphire Shores, prepárate para la sensación!"

Rarity hiso a un lado la cortina, revelando el vestido en el que había estado trabajando. Los ojos de Sapphire brillaban tanto como el vestido. "¡Utilicé hasta el último diamante que encontré para esta prenda!" Rarity explicó.

Sapphire respiró con asombro. "¡Y es espectacular! ¡Me lo llevo!"

Rarity sonrió. "¿De Verdad?"

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Y cinco más, cada uno con una joya diferente!"

El corazón de Rarity casi se detiene. "¿Disculpa?"

"Cambios de vestuario querida", explicó Sapphire.

La mirada de Rarity se crispó una vez antes de mirar su caja de joyas, que, por pura suerte, ahora estaba vacía. En ese momento, Rarity perdió todo el autocontrol y se desmallo, Sapphire se rió entre dientes mientras salía de la tienda. "Sí, tengo ese efecto en ponies".

XXXXXX

"Lo admito, no esperaba que me invitaras a almorzar", dijo Vaati a Twilight, clavando su tenedor en una tajada de queso recién hecha en SugarcubeCorner.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de una comida en la biblioteca después de recoger algo de comida en varios cafés y SugarcubeCorner. Nigellas el Wizzrobe flotaba discretamente cerca de la parte posterior de la biblioteca fuera del alcance del oído, absorto en un libro sobre la magia de unicornio, mientras que Maulgrim el Darknut estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad, familiarizándose con el lugar.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que el Palacio de los Vientos se había establecido en Ponyville, y algunos de los monstruos de Vaati tuvieron el privilegio de explorar Ponyville (con la bendición de la Alcaldesa Mare, por supuesto) en su tiempo libre. Los Moblins y los monstruos no muertos todavía estaban confinados en el palacio, pero Maulgrim y Nigellas, que habían sido los primeros monstruos que probaron cómo era la verdadera amistad, pudieron vagar por el mundo superficial siempre que no causen problemas. .

"Bueno, pensé que te gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo fuera del palacio", respondió Twilight. "No puedo verte muy seguido, ya que estás allí todo el tiempo".

"Ah, bueno", respondió Vaati, haciendo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té, "Supongo que simplemente disfruto de tener mi antigua casa de regreso que no he pensado mucho en dejarla por un tiempo. Sin embargo has planteado un buen punto, no debería esconderme allí veinticuatro-siete. No hay muchas lecciones que pueda aprender sobre la amistad de esa manera, ¿verdad?" El hechicero se burló ligeramente de su comentario.

Twilight soltó una risita. Vaati aprovechó este momento para echar un vistazo a la biblioteca. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Spike?" preguntó Vaati. "No lo he visto en todo el día".

"Rarity quería su ayuda para encontrar algunas gemas para sus vestidos", explicó Twilight. "Al parecer, la cantante pop Sapphire Shores encargó un montón de vestidos con joyas para su próxima gira de conciertos".

Vaati puso los ojos en blanco. "Gira de conciertos. Este mundo es extraño".

XXXXXX

Spike acarreó un carro rojo mientras seguía a Rarity por un sendero de tierra estéril. "¡O mi Dios, Sapphire Shores, la pony del pop!" Spike dijo con entusiasmo. "¡Ella es increíble! Quiero decir que es hermosa y talentosa y..." Rarity levantó la vista desde donde estaba buscando mágicamente joyas y le lanzó una mirada penetrante. "... Y no es ni la mitad de pony que eres, eh he. Eres como, diez veces más hermosa que ella, y talentosa, y..."

"Oh, Spike", interrumpió Rarity, "una dama nunca está celosa".

"¡p-por supuesto que no! Pero ¿estabas totalmente flipando o qué?"

"Las damas no se 'sacan', Spike. Sin embargo, ¡estaba bastante impresionado!"

Rarity comenzó a escanear el área con su cuerno, caminando de un lado a otro. "Necesito encontrar más joyas para sus vestidos".

Rarity se detuvo de repente al sentir una pequeña colección de gemas enterradas en la tierra. "¡Ajá!"

"¿Qué, encontraste algo?" Spike preguntó ansiosamente.

Rarity señaló el lugar. "¡Justo ahí!"

Spike inmediatamente comenzó a hacer túneles en la tierra y pronto reveló las gemas brillantes. Su boca inmediatamente comenzó a babear. "Oooh", habló, lamiéndose los labios. "Se ven... tan... deliciosas".

Apenas el bebé dragón recogió todos los diamantes y abrió la boca de par en par Rarity lo detuvo: "¡Spike!"

Spike la miró con culpabilidad. "Te prometí algunas gemas para que comieras", dijo Rarity. "¡Pero primero tenemos que recoger más, o nunca podré terminar esos vestidos para Sapphire!"

Suspirando, Spike caminó hacia la carreta y miró su carga con cariño. "Los extrañaré... mis dulces".

"¡Vamos, Spike! ¡Tenemos muchas joyas para encontrar!" Rarity intervino mientras ella trotaba más allá de Spike.

"¡A tu servicio, mi lady!" Spike respondió, haciendo una reverencia grandiosa antes de tirar del carro de nuevo.

XXXXXX

Varias horas pasaron mientras Rarity señalaba pequeños depósitos de gemas y Spike rápidamente los desenterraba y los arrojaba en el carro, teniendo dificultades para resistir el impulso de consumirlos a todos. Finalmente, cuando la carreta estaba cargada de relucientes gemas, se detuvieron, con Spike mirando lujuriosamente su tesoro. De repente, sintió un casco golpear su cabeza repetidamente, trayéndolo de regreso a la tierra.

"Has sido de gran ayuda, Spike", felicitó Rarity. "¡Y por eso, obtienes la mejor recompensa!"

El unicornio levitó un gran zafiro de la pila de joyas hacia Spike. "¡Esto es de mí para ti!"

Spike repentinamente cerró su boca con las implicaciones mientras lo agarraba con sus garras. Sin palabras, Spike miró a Rarity, dominado por su belleza y generosidad. "¿Pasa algo, Spike?" Rarity preguntó.

Spike sonrió soñadoramente. "No... es perfecto".

De repente, el cuerno de Rarity se encendió espontáneamente, sintiendo otra acumulación de gemas cerca. "¡Trae el carro, Spike! ¡Hay más aquí!"

Spike miró su regalo. "Para mí... de Rarity".

XXXXXX

Sin el conocimiento de los dos, su progreso no pasó desapercibido. Detrás de un arbusto, un trío de figuras oscuras observó a la pareja. "Sí... sí, gemas! Gemas preciosas!" uno de ellos siseó con una voz aguda y áspera, viendo a Spike jalar el carro. "¡Él es el cazador de gemas! ¡Con él, podríamos tener todas esas gemas y más! ¡Consigamos al... dragón!"

Las criaturas comenzaron a escabullirse, hasta que oyeron que el unicornio gritaba el nombre de Spike, atrayéndolos rápidamente. "¡Espera! ¿Quién es?"

"Sabes, es terrible mantener esperando a una dama". Rarity sin reparos reprendió.

"¡ya voy!" dijo Spike, acercándose con el carro.

Rarity apuntó su cuerno hacia un punto en el suelo, lo que provocó que Spike excavara furiosamente. "Sabes, ¡realmente creo que vamos a conseguir oro con este!" Rarity dijo. "Por así decirlo."

Un momento después, Spike salió del agujero, llevando un gran depósito de joyas de brillantes colores en sus brazos. "¡bingo!"

"¡Oh... no es el dragón al que necesitamos, es a la poni!" siseó la criatura desapercibida.

"La pony..." sus compañeros gruñeron mientras retrocedían.

"Bien Spike," dijo Rarity mientras Spike colocó las gemas en el carro, "Creo que eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por hoy, y estas ciertamente me ayudarán a mejorar mi camino con el atuendo de Sapphire. ¿Por qué no empezamos a dirigir- ! "

De repente, el cuerno de Rarity comenzó a brillar nuevamente, esta vez feroz y brillante. "¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Otra joya!"

Rarity comenzó a seguir el hechizo de seguimiento que la impulsaba hacia su objetivo y miró hacia arriba con confusión. "¡Oh, es ... está en los árboles!"

Una pequeña gema amarilla se asomaba por entre los arbustos, y la tocó con su cuerno.

Dicha joya inmediatamente se reveló como un collar perteneciente a una gran criatura parecida a un perro con dientes grandes, ojos entrecerrados y un chaleco abierto con joyas metidas en sus bolsillos que emergieron de los arbustos, sonriendo maliciosamente a una asombrada Rarity. Retrocediendo cautelosamente, Rarity saludó tentativamente, " hola, gentil... eh, amigo. Yo soy, Rarity, y este es mi amigo, Spike".

Spike se rió nerviosamente y saludó.

"A-¿y tú eres?" Preguntó Rarity.

La criatura saltó de los arbustos, sus grandes brazos levantados amenazadoramente. Esta criatura le recordó a Rarity a los Darknuts del palacio de Vaati, pero a diferencia de los guerreros altos y rectos, esta criatura tenía las piernas arqueadas con la espalda ligeramente encorvada. "¡Un perro diamante!" habló, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Rarity.

Rarity y Spike nerviosamente retrocedieron. "¿Oh enserio?" Rarity preguntó nerviosamente. "Eso explica tu buen gusto en las joyas. Sé que los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una chica, y a-ahora sé que también son el mejor amigo de un perro. Ejem, entonces, jaja, estás buscando gemas

"¡Sí!" el Perro Diamante se burló. "¡Nosotros cazamos!"

"Uh, ¿nosotros?" Rarity repitió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El perro indicó su collar. "¡Buscamos gemas, pero tú eres una mejor cazadora! ¡Así que ahora te cazamos... a ti!"

De repente, a parecieron dos Perros Diamante más, uno mucho más grande y el otro mucho más pequeño que el primero, salieron del suelo justo detrás de Rarity, tirando a Spike a un lado. Rarity vio que el más grande la alcanzaba y evitaba su agarre, gritando de terror. Spike empujó su cola en la cola más pequeña del Perro como un martillo neumático, haciendo que aullé de dolor y salte al aire. Spike luego trató de empujar a la criatura más grande a un lado. "¡Corre, Rarity! ¡CORRE!"

El Perro Diamante rápidamente golpeó la cara de Spike en la tierra con un dedo. Recuperándose rápidamente, Spike agarró sus piernas antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre Rarity. Sorprendida, la bestia se desplomó, su enorme mano atrapó la cola del Perro más pequeña y la derribó también. "¡Vamos, Spike!" Rarity gritó. "¡Rápido!"

No notó que el tercer perro aparecía detrás de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. "¡Te tengo!" gruñó.

Rarity gritó.

Spike, todavía sosteniendo las grandes piernas del Perro, gritó, "¡Lo tengo!"

Entonces, el perro se agitó y arrojó a Spike a un árbol mientras sus púas se enganchaban en una gran rama. "¡Jaja, no!" se rió.

"¡No lo siento, escamoso!" el más pequeño se rió mientras huían.

"N-no, esperen!" gritó Spike.

"¡Suéltenme en este mismo instante, rufianes!" Gritó Rarity mientras se movía del "¡Dije, bájame!"

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, el trío de perros diamantes saltó a un agujero, con Rarity protestando todo el camino. "¡Rarity!" Spike gritó, corriendo hacia el agujero.

Rarity logró decir algo a medias. "¡Spike! ¡Oh, tierra! ¡Agh!"

Tres manos de Perro la empujaron hacia atrás, Rarity chilló de miedo. " haaaayuuudaaaa!"

Spike cayó de rodillas y gritó al cielo. " ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXX

De vuelta en la biblioteca...

"¡Exijo saber porque mis ojos han sido esclavizados!" Nigellas exigió, incapaz de apartar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Veo que has tomado un libro de la serie Daring Do ", observó Vaati con una sonrisa ligera.

"¡Es estúpido! ¡No tiene propósitos educativos! ¡Y no puedo dejar de leerlo!"

"Heh, recuerdo cuando lo leí por primera vez", recordó Vaati. "Tiene su encanto, ¿no?"

Twilight levantó una ceja. La ficción no debe ser algo que los Wizzrobes encuentre muy a menudo, pensó para sí misma.

De repente, un ruido sacudió la biblioteca cuando una gran figura irrumpió en la puerta, la derribó y golpeó un buen trozo de la pared sobre la puerta. El sonido sorprendió a Twilight tanto que cayó de espaldas. Nigellas dejó caer su libro reflexivamente se perdió de vista, mientras que Vaati ya tenía un hechizo listo para lanzar. Poco después, sin embargo, el intruso se reveló como un Darknut grande y descomunal. Estando actualmente fuera de servicio, la armadura pesada de Darknut estaba ausente, reemplazada por una simple túnica de color verde oliva y polainas y botas toscas. Abrochado alrededor de su cintura había un cinturón con una Cresta de Caballero, el orgullo de todos los guerreros Darknut. El Darknut parecía estar acunando algo en sus brazos.

Mientras Twilight se revolcaba en el suelo, Vaati dispersó su hechizo. "¡Maulgrim! ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?"

"Perdóneme, milord", se disculpó Maulgrim. "Tal vez debería haber golpeado primero. No obstante, creo que tenemos un problema".

Los ojos de Vaati se entrecerraron. "¿Qué tipo de problema? ¿Y por qué diablos tienes a Spike?"

"Este pequeño tenía algo que decirme, pero no pude entender lo que me dijo. Todo lo que escuché fue..."

Flashback...

Maulgrim acababa de entrar en la plaza cuando notó que Spike se dirigía a la biblioteca. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos como platos, y se estaba hiperventilando; parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma. Spike, en su prisa por llegar a la biblioteca, casi choca con él. "¡Tú!" Maulgrim retumbó. "¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?"

Spike miró al Darknut, sus ojos se llenaron de terror mientras balbuceaba, "¡Rarity! ¡Ayuda! ¡Joyas! ¡Perros! ¡Tomados! ¡Sálvala!"

Maulgrim gruñó irritado. "¡Habla con sentido, pequeño!"

Luego, cuando Spike se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con una criatura que, a todos los efectos, se parecía mucho a un Perro Diamante, su mente aturdida se apagó rápidamente y el bebé dragón se desmayó.

Fin Flashback...

Twilight, finalmente se había recuperado de su conmoción y se había levantado de nuevo, miró al bebé dragón inconsciente con preocupación. "Dijo algo sobre Rarity. Hace unas horas, él y Rarity fueron a buscar algunas gemas para un conjunto de vestidos que Rarity iba a hacer. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si algo les paso?"

"Maulgrim, recuéstelo sobre la mesa", ordenó Vaati.

El Darknut lo hizo, y Vaati conjuró un vaso de agua antes de verterlo sin ceremonias por todo el rostro de Spike. El dragón inmediatamente recuperó la conciencia, balbuceando y tosiendo cuando Twilight, Vaati, Nigellas y Maulgrim lo rodearon. "Spike", habló Vaati, tratando de llamar su atención. "¡Spike, mírame!"

Spike respiraba pesadamente mientras miraba al hechicero, notando que Maulgrim se alzaba sobre él desde atrás. "¡Agh!" gritó, señalando al Darknut. "¡h-hay un Perro Diamante justo detrás de ti, Vaati!"

"¡Cálmate, Spike!" Vaati respondió. "Maulgrim es un Darknut, no un perro diamante. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Rarity?"

Spike estaba temblando profusamente y todavía hiperventilaba un poco, pero fue capaz de responder. "R-Rarity y yo estábamos buscando gemas, ¡cuando estos tipos grandes y espeluznantes perros diamantes aparecieron y la secuestraron!"

"Secuestraron?!" Twilight repitió, horrorizada.

"¿Qué hicieron qué?" Maulgrim aulló airadamente, su estruendosa voz sacudiendo las vigas.

Spike tembló bajo la justa furia del Caballero Negro. Vaati miró al Darknut y espetó: "¡Maulgrim, tranquilízate! ¡Ya está lo suficientemente aterrorizado!"

Maulgrim se calmó, pero la llama asesina no desapareció de sus ojos. "Bien, Spike", dijo Vaati. "¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar Rarity?"

Spike asintió apresuradamente, lo que provocó que el hechicero se volviera hacia Nigellas. "Ve al palacio y tráeme un pequeño ejército de Wizzrobes. Quiero un par de Aquamancers y Pyromancers, un Aeromancer y cuatro Geomancers. Maulgrim, ve con él y ponte tu armadura. Regresen aquí en diez minutos con los refuerzos ¡Ahora!

Nigellas asintió, teletransportándose a sí mismo y a Maulgrim hacia el Palacio. "¡Buscare a las chicas!" dijo Twilight, galopando hacia la puerta.

XXXXXX

Treinta minutos después...

Vaati, Las Mane Six, Maulgrim, Nigellas y nueve Wizzrobes de diferentes colores corrían o flotaban tan rápido como podían en las direcciones en que Spike los estaba apuntando. Para igualar su ritmo, Maulgrim había optado por no ponerse su armadura de placas más pesada. , conformándose con su armadura inferior, que consistía en una cota de malla debajo de una túnica negra desteñida y calzas, así como guantes y protectores de tobillo con botas de acero. En lugar de la habitual espada de Darknut, llevaba su sable de duelo secundario a su lado. Sin embargo, aún llevaba su escudo grande y redondo. Los Pyromancers vestían túnicas rojas con llamas mágicas bailando en sus sombreros; las túnicas de los Aquamancers eran azules, con carámbanos colgando de los bordes de sus sombreros; el Aeromancer estaba vestido de un blanco grisáceo, pero sin efectos especiales en su sombrero;

Mientras Twilight corría, ella miró a Spike, que estaba ocupado preocupándose. "¿Entonces dijiste que Rarity fue arrastrada a un agujero?"

"Uh huh," Spike respondió nerviosamente.

"¡Oh, esto debería ser fácil entonces! ¡Solo debemos encontrar el agujero en el que fue tomada y-!"

El grupo de repente se detuvo cuando llegaron a la cantera. Había agujeros por todos lados. "¡vaya, esos son un montón de agujeros!" dijo Pinkie Pie.

Los Geomancers se adelantaron y extendieron sus manos simultáneamente hacia la cantera marcada con viruela que estaba debajo. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo?" pregunto Applejack.

"¡Shh!" Vaati siseó. "Están usando su geomancia para detectar hacia dónde llevan los agujeros, y si hay alguien esperándonos allí abajo".

Los cuatro Geomancers juntaron sus fuerzas en un solo hechizo, intensificándolo para abarcar toda la cantera y recibir la misma información simultáneamente. Después de unos minutos, todos bajaron los brazos. "¿Bien?" Vaati preguntó.

"Todos los agujeros conducen a diferentes áreas de un laberinto subterráneo", explicó uno de los Wizzrobes que miraba la tierra. "Hay una gran cantidad de signos de vida dentro de las cavernas. Parece que hay una operación minera masiva allá abajo".

"Tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta la cultura de los perros", observó Twilight.

"¡Olvídalo!" Rainbow Dash interrumpió. "¡Vamos a bajar y rescataremos a Rarity!"

"¡A quemar sus huesos!" un Pyromancer lloró.

"¡Congelar sus almas sólidas!" un Aquamancer prometió.

"¡Sóplenlos!" el Aeromancer se rió.

"¡Sepúltenlos en sus propias tumbas!" un Geomancer habló.

Todos los ponis miraron a los Wizzrobes sonrientes con expresiones absolutamente mortificadas. Al darse cuenta de esto, Vaati puso los ojos en blanco. "Caballeros, no maten nada a menos que no tengan otra opción".

Sabiendo el motivo de esta decisión, los Wizzrobe se quejaron de las Mane Six.

"¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!" Vaati estalló, caminando hacia la cantera. "¡Vámonos!"

El grupo de ponies, Wizzrobes y Darknut siguieron al hechicero, inspeccionando algunos de los agujeros al pasar. "No queremos alertarlos de nuestra presencia", Vaati habló en un tono bajo y tranquilo lo suficientemente alto para que sus compañeros lo escucharan. "Esto es lo que haremos. Nos dividiremos. Twilight, quiero que cada uno de tus amigos se agrupe con un par de Wizzrobes. Rainbow Dash, irás con un Geomancer y un Aquamancer. Fluttershy, irás con el Aeromancer, el otro Aquamancer, y otro Geomancer. Applejack, vas con un Pyromancer y un Geomancer. Pinkie Pie, te unirás a otro Pyromancer y Geomancer. Nigellas, Twilight, Spike, Maulgrim, estás conmigo. Ingresen en el agujero que consideren más oportuno. "

Sin que el grupo lo supiera, uno de los Perros Diamante los había estado observando y se había retirado antes de que pudieran verlo. El grupo se dividió y comenzó a elegir agujeros. Cuando el grupo de Pinkie se detuvo en un hoyo, el Pyromancer dijo: "Iré primero".

"Por supuesto que querrías ir primero", rió el Geomancer.

"Relájate", espetó el Pyromancer.

El Pyromancer luego saltó. "¡Oooh, eso parece divertido!" Pinkie chirrió.

"¡Guuuaaagh!"

El Pyromancer fue expulsado rápidamente del agujero por una columna de tierra, cayendo sobre su espalda. "Perro estúpido", gimió débilmente.

"Que?!" el Geomancer exclamó a medida que más y más agujeros comenzaron a llenarse instantáneamente de tierra.

"¡RAPIDO!" Vaati rugió, saltando hacia un agujero cercano, pero no antes de que ya se hubiera llenado. "¡Geomancers! ¡Hagan algo YA!"

Como los otros intentaron y no pudieron alcanzar diferentes agujeros antes de que pudieran llenarse, los Geomancers levantaron sus manos. Maulgrim llegó a un agujero y se apoyó contra su escudo mientras intentaba empujar hacia atrás el montículo de tierra. "¡Tú! ¡No lo harás! Desafortunadamente, el Darknut no pudo mantenerse para siempre y finalmente fue forzado a regresar. El caballero maldijo en su lengua materna.

Las manos negras de los Wizzrobes comenzaron a brillar mientras intentaban forzar a los montículos de tierra a volver a las profundidades de la tierra. Aparentemente, los perros diamantes no se esperaban eso, porque los montículos de tierra alrededor de varios hoyos cedieron de inmediato. "¡ANDANDO!" ordenó Vaati.

Los diversos grupos no perdieron el tiempo en saltar por los agujeros uno tras otro.

XXXXXX

Vaati cayó por el primero agujero, aterrizando en su estómago con un gruñido audible. Twilight y Spike vinieron después, aterrizando en la espalda del mago. Y entonces la pesada forma de Maulgrim se estrelló encima de ellos, provocando gemidos de dolor y agonía. Riendo, Nigellas fue el último, deslizándose y aterrizando en la parte superior de la pila de cuerpos a sus pies con una sonrisa engreída, aunque no vista. "Adivina quién no fue estúpido y dejo que el tipo grande vaya primero, ¿eh?"

Vaati y Maulgrim gruñeron irritados antes de lograr desenredarse. Una vez que todos estuvieron despiertos y en orden nuevamente, tomaron nota de su entorno. Estaban en una gran cámara debajo de la tierra, donde túneles más pequeños se bifurcaban en todas direcciones. No había señales de los demás. Twilight miró alrededor. "¡Oh, hay tantos pasadizos! ¿Por donde debemos empezar?"

"estamos perdidos," gruñó Maulgrim.

Spike cayó de rodillas una vez más. "¡NOOOOOOOO -!"

"Silencio Spike!" Vaati siseó, sellando la boca del bebé dragón con un hechizo. "Si saben que llegamos aquí, perderemos el tiempo tratando de abrirnos paso. No sabemos cuántos de los enemigos están aquí abajo. Así que cállate"

Spike asintió sin decir nada, lo que provocó que Vaati volviera a abrir la boca. "Vamos a seguir adelante", dijo Vaati a su grupo. "Ahora la pregunta es, ¿hacia dónde?"

Nigellas echó un vistazo a todas sus posibles rutas. "Su suposición es tan buena como la mía, señor".

"¡Esperen...! ¡!" Spike exclamó. "Los perros diamantes quería que Rarity encontrara gemas para ellos, ¿verdad? ¡Así que deben de haberla llevado por el túnel con la mayor cantidad de gemas! Así que, si podemos copiar el hechizo de búsqueda de gemas de Rarity, ¡podemos averiguar hacia a dónde la llevaron!"

Twilight se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta. "Spike, ¡esa es una gran idea! Rarity me enseñó su hechizo de búsqueda de gemas hace un tiempo. Si solo pudiera recordarlo..."

Cerrados sus ojos, Twilight comenzó a enfocar magia a través de su cuerno. El cuerno se iluminó con su aura mágica, revelando la ubicación de pequeñas colecciones de gemas en toda la extensa red de cavernas. Las gemas parecían estar más concentradas en un túnel en particular que se bifurcaba hacia la derecha. "¡Lo hiciste, Twilight!" felicitó Spike. "¡Ahora podemos salvar a Rarity!"

"Nigellas, alerta a los geomantes", ordenó Vaati secamente. "Que sigan los túneles donde los depósitos de gemas sean más numerosos".

Nigellas unió momentáneamente su mente con la de sus compañeros Wizzrobes y les notificó qué hacer. "¡No te preocupes, Rarity!" Gritó Spike mientras saltaba sobre la espalda de Twilight. "¡Te salvaré!"

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco. "Me pregunto cómo están los otros" dijo a nadie en particular.

XXXXXX

El grupo de Pinkie...

"... y luego ella dijo: '¿Avena? ¿Estás loco?' Y yo estaba como blahblahblahblahblahcupcakesblahblahblah... "

"Por las diosas ¿alguna vez se calla?" el Pyromancer gimió, presionando sus manos contra sus orejas.

"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que respire ", comentó el Geomancer, concentrándose en seguir la veta de gemas por el pasadizo.

XXXXXX

"Estoy seguro de que están bien", respondió Vaati. "Vámonos."

XXXXXX

El grupo de Applejack...

Sin duda, la granjera se sintió un tanto incómoda al estar rodeada por los dos inminentes Wizzrobes, pero no parecieron darle mucha importancia. El Geomancer de su equipo estaba guiándolos por el pasillo con la mayor concentración de gemas, y el Pyromancer estaba atento a posibles emboscadas. Sin embargo, ella pudo apreciar el hecho de que todos eran muy dedicados a su trabajo.

De repente, las palmas del Pyromancer se encendieron. "¡Tenemos compañía!"

El trío giró en la dirección del sonido de perros ladrando. Detrás de ellos emergió un pequeño grupo de perros diamantes, cinco en total. Eran como gorilas, con rostros como de bulldogs, lanzas cortas entrelazadas en sus patas y sus cuerpos protegidos por una armadura de placas crudas. Ver a la pareja de extrañas criaturas con túnica les dio un breve momento de pausa.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban los Wizzrobes. El Pyromancer levantó sus manos, desatando una gran lengua de llamas abrasadoras en los Perros. Ahogando, se escondieron bajo las llamas, sus colas se llevaban la peor parte del calor y se carbonizaban hasta quedar crujientes. Los perros apenas tuvieron tiempo de registrar esto antes de que les arrojaran piedras, algunas de las cuales se sentían muy afiladas. Las rocas se detuvieron por un momento, permitiendo que los perros diamantes ver a sus enemigos.

El Pyromancer estaba rodeado de remolinos de llamas, mientras una colección de rocas afiladas como cuchillos se movía ominosamente alrededor del Geomancer, todas apuntando directamente hacia los temblorosos Perros. Applejack, abrumado por la ferocidad de los poderes de sus protectores, se acurrucó a una corta distancia de ellos, no queriendo quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Los Perros inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que estaban en desventaja, dejaron caer sus lanzas, y huyeron por donde vinieron, ladrando todo el camino. Una vez que sus aterrados aullidos ya no pudieron oírse, los dos Wizzrobes se voltearon hacia Applejack, que estaba llegando. " qué tal Chicos ", comentó nerviosamente. "Eso fue realmente, eh... ".

"Nos movemos", respondió simplemente el Geomancer, reanudando su curso.

XXXXXX

El grupo de Rainbow Dash...

"Entonces... eh, ¿qué se supone que hacen los Aquamancers?" Rainbow Dash preguntó tentativamente al Ice Wizzrobe, vestido de azul, esperando entablar una conversación con los enigmáticos magos, cualquier cosa para aliviar el aburrimiento.

"Este mundo contiene magia y todavía no sabes nada al respecto". El Aquamancer respondió rotundamente.

"¡Oye, soy un pegaso!" Rainbow se defendió a sí misma. "¡Toda esa palabrería mágica es para los unicornios! ¡No soy una cerebrito!"

El Aquamancer puso los ojos en blanco. "Los Aquamancers poseen el poder sobre el elemento del agua. Pero como el agua no es una magia tan ofensiva, usualmente nos atenemos a los ataques basados en hielo. Lee un libro sobre la magia una vez en tu vida. Podrías aprender algo".

"La lectura es para los cerebritos", respondió Rainbow.

"¿A quién llamas 'cerebrito', pollo con alas?" el Geomancer se quejó, mirando hacia arriba desde donde estaba rastreando los depósitos de gemas.

"¿pollo con alas?!" Rainbow gruñó, "¿Quieres decir eso de nuevo, zoquete?"

"Antes de que ustedes dos se involucren demasiado con sus egos, me gustaría informarles que no estamos solos", interrumpió el Aquamancer mientras escuchaba aullidos y ladridos desde el pasillo. "Aquí vienen".

Rainbow levantó una ceja. "¿muy dramático?"

De pronto, un gran grupo de guardias emergieron del túnel, blandiendo sus lanzas. "¿Qué tan rápido eres, pegaso?" el Aquamancer preguntó.

"¡El más rápido en Equestria!" Rainbow se jactó antes de parpadear. "Espera, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Mira si puedes distraerlos lo suficiente como para que podamos inmovilizarlos".

Rainbow sonrió y saludó. "¡Cuenta con migo!"

El pegaso con crin arcoíris se deslizó hacia el grupo de perros diamantes, girando alrededor del grupo para desorientarlos y de vez en cuando lanzarse para lanzar golpes y patadas. Ella era demasiado rápida para que los Perros la golpearan. "Bien, seré el tío de Moblin", observó el Aquamancer. "Este pony puede pelear".

Uno de los Perros logró notar a los dos Wizzrobes preparando hechizos y se lanzó hacia ellos, gruñendo ferozmente. Antes de que pudieran ser alcanzarlos, sin embargo, el marrón arrojó sus manos hacia abajo. De repente, una losa de roca salió disparada de debajo del Perro y la dejó sin sentido. Mientras tanto, Rainbow, habiendo quedado atrapado en el calor del momento, había aterrizado en el centro del grupo de Perros Diamante desorientados y comenzó a patearlos de izquierda a derecha. Uno de ellos logró recuperarse y saltó sobre su espalda, envolviéndola con una cuerda y arnés alrededor de ella. "¡Oh, no, no lo hiciste!" ella rugió, golpeándolo contra una pared y derribándolo.

"¡Oye, pegaso! ¡Sal de allí!" gritó el Aquamancer, la energía del hielo se arremolinaba alrededor de sus manos.

Al ver lo que estaba por suceder, Rainbow se acercó a los dos Wizzrobes y se puso detrás de ellos. Con ella fuera de la línea de fuego, el Ice Wizzrobe finalmente liberó la energía de hielo que había estado almacenando. Una ventisca de nieve y hielo abarcaba todo el grupo de perros diamantes, congelándolos. Cuando la ventisca se calmó, el pasadizo se cubrió hasta donde alcanzaba la nieve, y los Perros quedaron atrapados en el hielo, incapaces de moverse.

"No creo que salgan de eso por un tiempo", dijo el Geomancer. "Ahora tenemos que irnos".

Mientras pasaban frente a los perros simios congelados, Rainbow tragó saliva. "Eso fue... realmente perturbador... y genial al mismo tiempo".

"Odio ser un Aquamancer. Los juegos de palabras nunca dejan de venir".

"¿Huh?" Preguntó Rainbow, confundido.

"Vamos, relájate", soltó el geomancer.

"Ni siquiera comiences ", gruñó el Aquamancer.

XXXXXX

Spike estaba ocupado fantaseando sobre cómo iba a rescatar a Rarity por sí solo mientras estaba sentado en la espalda de Twilight. Fue sacudido bruscamente de su ensoñación cuando Vaati gritó de repente: "¡Cuidado, aquí vienen!"

Ocho Perros Diamante salieron disparados del túnel por delante de ellos. Antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear, Maulgrim soltó un atronador grito de guerra y desenvainó su espada. "¡Pobre alimaña! ¡Siente la picadura de mi espada cuando te corto!"

Los Perros Diamante se dispersaron ante la ferocidad del enfurecido ataque del Darknut. Su hoja templada cortaba fácilmente las crudas lanzas de los perros diamantes, dejándolos virtualmente indefensos. Los que todavía eligieron luchar sin un arma intentaron apilar a su enemigo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Maulgrim fácilmente los sacudió antes de seguir con golpes brutales y patadas, hecho más devastador debido a su armadura.

"¿No deberíamos hacer algo?" Twilight gritó, inquieto.

"No, deja que Maulgrim se divierta", respondió fríamente Vaati, apoyado contra la pared.

"Lo tiene completamente bajo control", observó Nigellas, viendo la batalla con una mirada de diversión.

Los perros diamantes no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad desde el principio. La habilidad de Maulgrim y su armamento superior dominaron fácilmente los crudos ataques de los Perros, y su furiosa determinación abrumaba su innata cobardía. Su espada se balanceaba una y otra vez, solo dejando pequeños cortes, nunca lo suficiente como para matar o mutilar. Los Perros estaban magullados y llenos de cicatrices, y Maulgrim apenas estaba sudando.

De pronto la verdadera lucha había terminado, y todos los perros diamantes estaban acurrucados uno cerca del otro en el suelo como cachorros asustados. Maulgrim estaba parado sobre ellos, sus ojos ardían de ira. "¿Quién quiere ser humillado primero?" gruñó, señalando con su espada larga a los perros que se encogían de miedo.

Los Perros Diamante colectivamente gimieron de terror, y Twilight no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ellos. Podía decir que no solo estaban aterrados; tenían miedo por sus vidas. "¿Ninguno?" Maulgrim habló. "Entonces díganme dónde está detenida lady Rarity".

"esta hay", gimió uno de ellos, señalando hacia el túnel desde el que habían aparecido.

"Bien. Ahora váyanse antes de que cambie de parecer!"

Los Perros Diamante se escabulleron de inmediato asustados. Después de que se fueron, Maulgrim envainó su espada mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba a él. "Excelente trabajo, Maulgrim", Vaati elogió. "Ya casi llegamos. Rarity debería estar justo al final de este túnel".

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Spike gritó, recogiendo el extremo comercial de media lanza. "¡Vámonos!"

El pequeño dragón corrió por el pasillo. "Spike, espera!" Twilight lloró, galopando detrás de él.

"¡Spike, idiota!" Vaati gritó, siguiendo a Twilight. "¡Quédate con el grupo!"

Nigellas y Maulgrim llegaron sin palabras a la retaguardia. Después de unos minutos de perseguir al ansioso dragón, finalmente llegaron a una amplia cámara con docenas de túneles que se ramificaban desde allí. Spike patinó hasta detenerse a la cabeza del grupo e hizo una valiente pose. "¡No temas, Rarity!" gritó. "Tu caballero de brillante armadura ha venido a rescatar..."

Spike luego se dio cuenta de la escena, y su mandíbula cayó en desconcierto. En este momento, los otros grupos también aparecieron por toda la cámara, todos mirando boquiabiertos la escena inesperada.

Varios carteles de varios colores fueron colgados a lo largo de las paredes cavernosas. Los tres líderes de los perros diamantes que habían secuestrado a Rarity ahora estaban trabajando como esclavos transportando grandes carros repletos de gemas, mientras que muchos otros guardias se apresuraban a buscar las gemas a toda prisa. Y sentada en un trono improvisado, flanqueada por dos guardias abanicándola con hojas de palma, estaba Rarity, bebiendo tranquilamente de una copa dorada. La mandíbula de Vaati casi cae al suelo. Maulgrim parecía completamente desconcertado. Las Mane Six y Spike observaron la escena con desconcierto. Los Wizzrobes se limitaron a mirar vacíos, sus mentes intentaban procesar lo que estaban viendo.

El Aeromancer resumió lo que estaba en la mente de todos: "Uh... estoy confundido".

Al ver a los supuestos salvadores boquiabiertos, los tres perros diamantes arrastraron con cansancio sus carros hacia ellos. "PP.-por favor... hagan que se detenga ", suplicó el líder.

"¿Que yo?" Vaati respondió, su expresión era de una mente rota.

"¡Ella no parará de hablar!" el pequeño gimió. "El lloriqueo... ¡nos duele!"

"¡Por favor, llévensela de vuelta!" el grande suplicó, apretando sus orejas. "¡No podemos soportarla!"

Al darse cuenta de sus rescatadores, Rarity terminó su bebida y tranquilamente trotó hacia ellos, los perros temblando en su presencia. "¡hola chicos!" ella saludó. "Vaati, Maulgrim, qué lindo verte de nuevo!"

"¡Rarity!" Spike exclamó, abrazando a su enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo!"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estaría?" Rarity respondió. "Solo porque soy una dama no significa que no pueda defenderme, ¡sin embargo! Llegaron justo a tiempo".

"Uh ... ¿justo a tiempo para qué?" Preguntó Applejack.

"¡Para ayudarme a llevar estas gemas, por supuesto!" Rarity respondió, señalando hacia varios carros cargados con brillantes piedras preciosas.

"¿Estás dejando que se vaya... con todas estas joyas?" Spike se maravilló.

"¡Sí, sí, toma las gemas!" el perro líder gimió. "¡Llévenselas todas... y ella tambien! ¡Haremos cualquier cosa!"

La sonrisa de Vaati fue aterradora. "¿Todo lo que tu digas?"

"Uh... si..." respondieron los Perros, temblando.

"Bueno, como dijo Rarity, vamos a necesitar ayuda para llevar estas joyas a Ponyville", respondió Vaati. "Y como no tengo intención de llevarlos yo mismo, y estoy seguro de que mis Wizzrobes están de acuerdo con esa declaración, todos ustedes llevarán estas joyas por nosotros a Ponyville. Y entonces, Maulgrim aquí les va a enseñar una pequeña lección acerca de por qué es imprudente enojar a un Darknut. Y a partir de hoy, su grupo completo ahora trabajan para mí. Continuarán explotando esta cantera, pero un radio del 20% de sus gemas se suministrará a Rarity aquí cada semana para sus vestidos, y otro 20% enviado a mí como tributo. Su avance será monitoreado constantemente por un destacamento de Darknuts que se mantendrá sobre todos ustedes. Ah, y espera que Maulgrim te enseñe toda la conducta adecuada para tratar a las mujeres, así como la higiene básica. Apestas como un Octorok muerto. ¿Me he dejado perfectamente claro?

Los perros diamantes tragaron colectivamente.

XXXXXX

Querida princesa Celestia,

Una serie de eventos de hoy han culminado en un evento muy afortunado para mí. He asegurado los "servicios" de un grupo local de perros diamantes que nos proporcionará a Rarity y a mí mismo un suministro de gemas para nuestro uso. Rarity usará la de ella para sus vestidos, y yo cambiaré la mía por la moneda de su país. Me encanta cómo funcionan las cosas al final.

En cuanto al tema de Rarity, encuentro que mis evaluaciones más tempranas de ella estaban equivocadas. Puede imaginarse como una dama aristocrática, (que, según mis experiencias, han demostrado ser bastante frágiles y suaves), pero ha demostrado que es más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma y es una manipuladora de mi propio corazón. No debería haber juzgado el libro por su portada, aunque, en un giro irónico del destino, esto es exactamente lo que reprendí a Twilight hace unos meses. A veces, sin embargo, necesitamos que nos recuerden las lecciones que hemos aprendido, ninguna más que yo.

Firmado,

Vaati Picoru, el mago de los vientos

Después de que la Princesa Celestia terminara de leer la carta de Vaati, su expresión era ilegible. Luna, por otro lado, lo encontró bastante gracioso cuando rodó en su trono de la risa. Sin palabras, Celestia convocó una botella de vino y un vaso de la nada. Ella necesitaba una maldita bebida.

Hola como están queridos lectores aquí termina otro capítulo mas de esta maravillosa historia

Quiero mandarles un gran saludo a: Guest, Lukaxsilva.Ls, Riosdaniel753, Jason el asesino Argentino por sus favoritos, me gusta, y comentarios y a Ghost994 por sus consejos.

Adiós nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo


	8. Episodio 8: the return of Discord part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Episodio 8: the return of Discord part 1**

 _Jardines Reales de Canterlot..._

Hoy era el viaje de campo de la Escuela Primaria de Ponyville, y Cheerilee llevó a sus estudiantes a Canterlot. Mientras el grupo de potrillos seguía a su maestra, Cheerilee dijo: "¡Quiero comenzar nuestro viaje de estudios aquí, en el mundialmente famoso jardín de esculturas de Canterlot!"

Cuando pasaron ante una estatua de varios ponies sonrientes que se apoyaban recostados sobre sus espaldas, Cheerilee explicó: "¡Esa representa la amistad!"

Distraídos por la estatua, Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle terminaron tropezando. Una vez que sus mareos se aclararon, se miraron el uno al otro. "¡Están bien, mis pequeños ponies!" Cheerilee llamó, indicando una estatua de un pony sosteniendo una bandera. "¡Esta estatua representa la victoria!"

"¿Qué tan genial sería tener eso para una Cutie Mark?" Preguntó Scootaloo.

"Cooool", comentó Applebloom sarcásticamente, "si en realidad fueras 'victorioso' en algo".

"¡Eso no es una palabra!" Sweetie Belle se quejó.

"¿Qué eres, un diccionario?" Replicó Scootaloo.

"¡Chicas!" Cheerilee interrumpió severamente, atrapando su atención mientras señalaba a otra, más bien peculiar estatua de una criatura parecida a una quimera que se presentaba como si cantara una ópera. "Ahora _esta_ es una estatua realmente interesante. ¿Qué notan sobre esta?"

"¡Tiene garra de águila!" Applebloom observó.

"¡Y una zarpa de león!" Scootaloo agregado.

"¡Y una cola de serpiente!" Sweetie Belle terminó, saltando delante de Scootaloo para disgusto de su amiga.

"Esta criatura se llama draconequus", explicó Cheerilee. "¡Tiene la cabeza de un pony y un cuerpo hecho de todo tipo de cosas! ¿Qué creen que representa?"

"¡Confusión!" Applebloom dijo.

Sweetie Belle la empujó a un lado. "¡Mal!"

Scootaloo empujó a Sweetie Belle a un lado. "¡Caos!"

"¡No es caos, dodo!" Sweetie Belle dijo bruscamente.

Al instante, estalló una pelea entre los tres amigos, por lo general inseparables, mientras los otros potros miraban divertidos. Con la esperanza de calmarlos, Cheerilee trotó hacia ellos. "En realidad, de una manera todos están en lo correcto".

Las potras finalmente dejaron de pelear y la miraron. "Esta estatua representa Discordia, lo que significa una falta de armonía entre ponies. De hecho, ustedes tres han demostrado la discordia tan bien que cada una me va a escribir un ensayo de tres páginas explicándolo".

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas mientras los otros potros se reían entre dientes. "Ahora vamos", dijo Cheerilee, liderando la clase. "Y no quiero más pelear".

Las Crusaders se colgaron en la parte posterior del grupo, continuando a discutir sobre el significado de la discordia. Sin que lo supieran todos, la extraña estatua comenzó a resquebrajarse, como si algo estuviera intentando abrirse camino. Una risa silenciosa y amenazadora escapó de la boca congelada de la estatua.

XXXXXX

 _Cielos sobre Ponyville, a poca distancia del Palacio de los Vientos_ ...

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Rainbow Dash gritó de frustración mientras perseguía una nube renegada que, por alguna extraña razón, era rosa.

Abordó la nube rosa y giró en el aire por un momento antes de poder nivelarse. El contenido de la nube se pegaba en todo el cuerpo de Rainbow. "Eww, ¿qué es esto?" ella exigió antes de lamer tentativamente las cosas. "Algodón ... ¿dulce?"

De repente, muchas más nubes extrañas de algodón de azúcar comenzaron a deslizarse por el aire, algunas de ellas salpicando directamente en las paredes del Palacio de los Vientos. Oh, a Vaati no le iba a gustar eso ni un poco. Una nube repentinamente se cernió sobre ella, un trueno retumbó desde adentro. Una gota de líquido marrón cayó sobre la cabeza de Rainbow. "¡Espera un segundo!" ella gritó. "¡Se supone que no lloverá hasta mañana! ¡No puedes simplemente ...!"

La nube de inmediato arrojó su contenido marrón de chocolate por todo el pegaso embaucado. "Lo hiciste."

XXXXXX

Applejack estaba ocupada recogiendo mazorcas de maíz cuando de repente escuchó a Rainbow gritar mientras perseguía a otra nube rebelde, que ya comenzaba a llover sobre el maizal. "Rainbow Dash, ¿qué pasa con toda esta lluvia?" exigió. "¿Me refiero a la leche con chocolate? ... quiero decir, ¿lluvia de leche con chocolate?"

"¡Hay un clima loco en Equestria!" Rainbow lloró. "Cloudsdale se está mojando con una tormenta de soda en este momento, ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡No te dejaré hasta que tenga el control de Ponyville!"

De repente, todas las mazorcas de maíz de Applejack inexplicablemente se convirtieron en palomitas de maíz recién hechas.

"¿Por qué querrías detener esto?" Pinkie Pie preguntó mientras se zambullía en el mar de palomitas de maíz empapadas en leche con chocolate y festejando para su corazón.

"¡PORQUE ESTÁ CALLENDO TODO SOBRE MI ROPA!" Vaati rugió enojado mientras trataba de escapar de una nube de lluvia que ahora lo perseguía. "¡Estoy empapado y pegajoso Y QUIERO DESTRUIR TOTALMENTE AL RESPONSABLE!"

De repente apareció Rarity, vestida con un pesado impermeable y protegido por un elegante paraguas. "Ejem", le habló a Applejack. "Escuché sobre tus problemas, Applejack, y vine a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer. Sin mojarme, ensuciarme. O salir de mi paraguas, ¡oh!" ella chilló en estado de shock cuando Vaati le quitó el paraguas y se fue con él.

"¡Vaati!" Gritó Rarity mientras se sentía empapada en leche con chocolate. "¡Oh, el coraje de ese rufián!"

Y luego, las manzanas en los árboles de Applejack de repente crecieron hasta el tamaño de las sandías, haciendo que los árboles se cayeran del peso agregado. Las manzanas fueron inmediatamente atacadas por una horda de ardillas. "¡Fluttershy, haz algo!" suplicó Applejack.

Fluttershy voló hacia su conejito voraz, quien estaba mordisqueando una de las manzanas. "¡Ahora Ángel, tú sabes-!"

De repente, las piernas de Ángel se alargaron tanto que parecía un cruce entre un conejo y una jirafa. Fluttershy se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock cuando más y más conejitos fueron víctimas de este horror corporal. "¡No! ¡T-eso es imposible! ¡III debo de estar viendo cosas!"

"¡Twilight, es mejor que sepas cómo arreglar esto!" Vaati rugió cuando la bibliotecaria y Spike entraron en escena, Twilight leyendo un libro de hechizos con mucho cuidado.

"¡No se preocupen!" ella dijo. "¡He aprendido un nuevo hechizo que arreglará todo!"

"¿Puedo escuchar un gracias'?" un Wizzrobe cercano comentó a otro mientras levantaban sus sombreros para protegerse de la lluvia de chocolate.

El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar mientras reunía su energía mágica. Entonces una ola de luz envolvió la escena caótica. Twilight abrió los ojos para maravillarse con su obra ...

Solo para descubrir que nada había cambiado.

"¡Mi hechizo a prueba de fallas ... falló!" Twilight exclamó. "¡¿Qué hacemos?!"

"Uh ... ¿rendirse?" Spike débilmente sugirió.

"Necesitamos un Plan B", dijo Twilight. "Rainbow, ¿puedes acorralar a todas esas nubes en un rincón del cielo?"

Rainbow Dash logró liberarse del grupo de jirafas de conejo que se comía el algodón de azúcar pegado a su cuerpo y saludó, alejándose para cumplir con su deber. "¡Applejack, necesito que traigas esas nubes a la tierra!" Twilight ordenó.

Después de que Rainbow había obligado a todas las nubes más pequeñas a convertirse en una sola gran nube, Applejack enlazó la enorme masa y la arrastró hacia la tierra, exprimiendo el exceso de leche con chocolate. Pinkie, que había estado engullendo bajo la lluvia, se quejó, "¡Oye! ¿Qué pasó?"

Twilight susurró la última fase de su plan al oído de Fluttershy. "¡Oh querido!" Fluttershy dijo en voz alta. "¡Espero que ninguno de los animales vean estas deliciosas nubes de algodón de azúcar llenas de leche! ¡Odio tener que compartirlas!"

"¡ tú y yo, hermana!" Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo, masticando la nube antes de ser derribado por una horda de animales hambrientos. "¡Oye!"

"¡Y cuando terminen con eso, siéntanse libre de tomar palomitas de maíz para el postre!" Applejack dijo.

"Va a llevar una eternidad sacar estas manchas", gruñó Vaati, estrujando su capa. "Cuando descubra quién causó esto, ¡hare que pague!"

"Al menos lo tenemos todo resuelto", dijo Twilight. "Y eso, Spike, ¡es por lo que nunca deberías rendirte! ¡No hay nada que no podamos vencer si trabajamos juntos!"

En ese momento, Spike vomitó fuego, que se condensó en una carta. Twilight levitó la carta y la leyó, provocando un grito ahogado cuando terminó. "¡Vamos, todos! ¡La Princesa Celestia quiere vernos a todos en Canterlot de inmediato!"

"No antes de que me limpie la ropa, muchas gracias", respondió Vaati.

XXXXXX

 _Castillo de Canterlot_ ...

La Princesa Celestia caminaba nerviosamente por el gran salón, pensando en la situación. Entonces oyó crujir la puerta, y las Mane Six y Vaati entraron apresuradamente. "¡Princesa Celestia!" Twilight saludó. "¡Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos!"

"Gracias, Twilight", respondió Celestia. "Gracias a todos."

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo allá afuera, Princesa ?!" Vaati exigió. "Las nubes están lloviendo chocolate con leche, los cuerpos de los animales están siendo desproporcionados, ¡y exijo saber las razones de esta locura!"

"Síganme", ordenó Celestia, con su tono inusualmente serio mientras conducía al grupo por un pasillo con varias vidrieras que representaban los eventos de la historia ecuestre. "Los he llamado a todos aquí por una cuestión de gran importancia. Parece que un viejo enemigo mío, alguien a quien creía haber vencido hace mucho tiempo, ha regresado. Su nombre... es Discord".

"¿Discord?" Vaati interrumpió, cruzando los brazos. "Como él, 'espíritu del caos' ¿Discord? ¡Destructor de la armonía y Señor de la desgracia!"

Las Mane Six parecían sorprendidas de que Vaati supiera sobre el espíritu, pero considerando cómo Vaati había leído todos y cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca, una hazaña que incluso Twilight aún no había completado, no fue una sorpresa. Celestia asintió. "El mismo. Antes de que mi hermana y yo nos enfrentáramos a él, él gobernó a Equestria en un estado eterno de inquietud e infelicidad. Luna y yo vimos lo miserable que era para los ponies de tierra, pegasos y unicornios, así que después de que descubrimos ¡Los elementos de la Harmonía, combinamos nuestros poderes y nos levantamos contra él, convirtiéndolo en piedra!

"Obviamente, hiciste algo mal si él está aquí ahora", respondió irritado Vaati.

"¡Vaati!" Twilight reprendió.

"Sí, pensé que el hechizo que lance lo contendría para siempre, pero como Luna y yo ya no estamos conectados a los Elementos, ¡el hechizo se ha roto!"

"¿Ya no estás conectado?" Twilight repitió, confundido.

En ese momento, el grupo llegó a una puerta ornamentada. "Esta es la Torre de Canterlot, donde los Elementos se mantienen dentro después de que ustedes los recuperaron", explicó Celestia. "¡Necesito que manejen los Elementos una vez más, y detengan a Discord antes de que empuje a Equestria al caos eterno! ¡Vaati, también pueden necesitar tu ayuda!"

"Oh, por favor, princesa", Vaati se burló. "He leído lo suficiente sobre Discord como para saber que no es nada especial comparado conmigo mismo y con otros de mi calibre en mi mundo. Ganon, por ejemplo, empeoró las cosas para todos más de lo que lo hizo Discord. Dime dónde está, Celestia; Tengo la intención de hacerle desear que nunca hubiera nacido".

"¡Hey Mira!" Pinkie gritó, señalando a una de las vidrieras. "¡Somos famosos!"

La estatua representaba a las Mane Six eliminando la influencia de nightmare Moom de Luna

"¡Ustedes seis demostraron todo el potencial de los Elementos al utilizar la magia de su amistad para vencer a un enemigo poderoso! Aunque Luna y yo alguna vez manejamos los Elementos, ustedes son quienes ahora controlan su poder, ¡y ustedes deben vencer a Discord! "

"Yo protesto humildemente", reprendió vanamente a Vaati. "Al menos deberías darme una oportunidad adecuada para demostrarle a Discord qué es el poder real".

Celestia negó con la cabeza. "Discord es uno de los enemigos más poderosos que he encontrado. No fue hasta que Luna y yo descubrimos los Elementos que incluso sabíamos que teníamos una oportunidad contra él".

"Ah, y ahí radica mi argumento", respondió Vaati con aire de suficiencia. "Yo tengo mi propia fuente de poder, después de todo".

Celestia levantó una ceja con curiosidad. "Como sucede, una gran parte de mi poder mágico se debe a haber absorbido una antigua reliquia de luz pura hace mucho tiempo cuando recién llegué al poder llamado Fuerza de la Luz. Junto con el poder de un sombrero que podía conceder deseos, era casi imparable. Todavía poseo _todo_ ese poder, Celestia. Permítanme usarlo contra él".

Celestia consideró esto por un largo momento. "Si realmente deseas enfrentarlo tú mismo... puedes. Pero aún podemos necesitar los Elementos para asegurarnos de que no vuelva a levantarse".

Celestia luego insertó su cuerno en un agujero en la puerta y lanzó un hechizo. La puerta se vio envuelta por la luz antes de que se abriera, revelando un cofre bellamente tallado sobre un pedestal. Al verlo, Rarity dijo: "¡Puedes guardar los Elementos! ¡Tomaré esa caja!"

"No tengan miedo", les aseguró Celestia, levitando la caja. "Tengo plena confianza en que podrán derrotar a Discord con esto".

Celestia luego abrió la caja, provocando exclamaciones de las Mane Six. Estaba vacío. "Eso... no augura nada bueno, ¿verdad?" Vaati preguntó retóricamente.

Celestia dejó caer la caja vacía en estado de shock, y durante varios momentos tensos, el silencio reinó. Y luego Pinkie, como era de esperar, lo rompió. "¡Oh bien! Si alguien me necesita, estaré afuera en los charcos de chocolate""Pinkie, vuelve aquí," ordenó ásperamente Vaati.

"P-pero, ¡no entiendo!" Dijo Twilight. "¡Los Elementos se han ido! ¿Qué les pasó?"

"¡Esa cámara está protegida por un hechizo que solo yo puedo romper!" Celestia exclamó, paseando frenéticamente. "¡Esto no tiene sentido!"

" _Oh hohohohoho! ¿Tiene sentido? Oh, ¿dónde está la diversión en tener sentido_?"

Vaati inmediatamente se rodeó de energía, listo para lanzar la devastación. "¡Discord!" dijo Celestia. "¡Muéstrate!"

"¡ _Oh hohohoho! ¡Hm Hmhmhm! ¿Me extrañaste, Celestia_?" De repente, una de las representaciones de vidrieras de Discord cobró vida, animada por el espíritu caótico. "Te _extrañé. Es bastante solitario, está cubierto de piedra, pero no lo sabrías, ¿verdad? ¡Porque no pongo ponies en piedra_!"

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Celestia. "¿Qué has hecho con Elementos de la armonia?!"

"Oh _, solo los tomé prestados por un pequeño_ _rato_ ", respondió Discord despreocupadamente.

"No te saldrás con la tuya, Discord", juró Celestia, pateando el suelo.

"Ah _, sí, olvidé lo aburrido que puedes ser, Celestia._

"¡Oye!" gritó Rainbow Dash. "¡Ningún pony insulta a la princesa!"

El pegaso luego voló estúpidamente por la ventana, esperando golpear a Discord, pero todo lo que logró fue magullar su cuerpo. " _Oh, debes ser Rainbow Dash_ ", observó Discord. " _Famoso por su lealtad, el elemento de armonía que representas_ ".

"¡Eso es correcto! ¡Siempre seré leal a la Princesa!"

Discord brilló fuera de la vista. "Ya _veremos sobre eso_ ".

"No puedo creer que estemos perdiendo el tiempo hablando con una ventana horrible", comentó roncamente Rarity, lo que hizo que Discord apareciera en la ventana que estaba a su lado.

"¡Hermosa _Rarity! Portadora del Elemento de Generosidad, si no me equivoco_ ".

"Está bien, entonces sabes quiénes somos, gran cosa", interrumpió Applejack.

"Oh _, sé mucho más que eso, Honesta Applejack_ ".

"Y pareces conocer nuestras fortalezas también", dijo Twilight con sospecha.

"Ah _sí, Twilight Sparkle. El tuyo es el Elemento más poderoso y elusivo la, Magia_. _Fluttershy es bondad, y Pinkie Pie es mi favorito personal, la risa_ ".

Pinkie estaba luchando por contener su risa. "¡Pinkie!" dijo Twilight.

Pinkie luego estalló en carcajadas. "¡Está de pie en tu cabeza!"

Discord aparentemente estaba bailando en la representación de Twilight en la ventana, riéndose entre dientes. "¡Deja de juegos, Discord!" Celestia exigió. "¿Qué has hecho con Elementos de la Harmonía?"

"Augh, tan aburrido, Celestial, en serio. Bien, te lo diré, pero a mi manera".

Discord entonces se cernía sobre toda la cámara a través de las ventanas. "Para recuperar tus elementos preciosos, solo da sentido a estas cadenas de eventos", entonó en rima. "Los giros y vueltas son mi plan maestro, luego encuentra los Elementos en el lugar donde comenzaron".

Con eso, La figura de cristal de Discord regresó a su lugar cuando el espíritu de desarmonía lo dejó, sus ecos resonantes resonaron en sus tímpanos. Vaati disipó a regañadientes su magia ahora que su adversario había desaparecido. "¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?" preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente.

"¿Qué supones que quiso decir con todo eso?" Preguntó Applejack. "Giros, vueltas y terminando de nuevo donde comenzamos?"

"Hmm, giros y vueltas", dijo Twilight, caminando hacia una de las ventanas más claras. "Giros y vueltas..."

Miró hacia abajo, al Jardín de Laberintos, y de pronto se sorprendió con una idea. "¡Giros y vueltas! ¡Eso es! ¡Apuesto a que Discord escondió los Elementos en el Laberinto del Palacio!"

"No tan rápido, Twilight", interrumpió Vaati bruscamente.

"¿Huh?" Twilight le preguntó al mago, confundido. "¿Qué?"

Vaati le lanzó una mirada condescendiente." Twilight si Realmente, te tomaras más de dos segundos a considerar este acertijo, las cosas serían más obvias. Los giros y vueltas son su _plan maestro_. _Quiere_ que vayamos allí. Eso me lleva a creer que todo lo que está ahí en eso el laberinto es una trampa que espera a brotar".

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué crees que quiso decir con encontrar los Elementos donde comenzamos?" Preguntó Applejack.

Vaati se tocó la barbilla. "De vuelta donde comenzamos... donde comenzamos... ¡Espera! ¡Eso es! ¡Sé a dónde los llevó!"

"¡¿Dónde?!" todos piden al mismo tiempo.

"Están en algún lugar de Ponyville, de eso estoy seguro. Tendrán que encontrarlos con la debida rapidez".

Vaati luego se dirigió a la puerta. "¿Que... qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Twilight. "¡¿A dónde vas?!"

"A buscar a Discord", Vaati respondió siniestramente, mirando por encima del hombro. "Ve a Ponyville ahora".

"¡Buena suerte a todos!" Dijo Celestia. "El destino de Equestria descansa sobre tus hombros".

XXXXXX

Vaati se acercó a la entrada del laberinto del palacio, con el cuerpo tenso y los dedos crispados. Habían pasado años desde que había tenido una buena pelea, y él realmente disfrutaba la oportunidad de acallar a este supuesto 'dios del caos'. De repente, vio una bola de luz brillando frente a él. La bola creció en intensidad, y Vaati se preparó para un ataque. Cuando la luz disminuyó, una extraña criatura se rió triunfante ante él. Tenía un cuerpo largo y serpentino, y muchas partes del cuerpo no coincidentes. Un cuerno de cabra, una pata de león y una garra de águila para las manos, un ala de murciélago y un ala pegaso, y una pierna de cabra y dragón. Vaati arqueó una ceja no impresionado. "¿Así que eres Discord?" preguntó.

Discord dejó de reír y se inclinó grandiosamente. "¡El único! Y debes ser Vaati, el mago del viento".

"Así que sabes mi nombre también", observó Vaati.

"De verdad, todos ustedes actúan como si yo no tuviera oídos", dijo Discord rotundamente. "Por supuesto que ya sabía todo sobre tus supuestos amigos, pero _tú_ , Vaati... eres un enigma. Has revelado mucho sobre ti, y todavía sé muy poco sobre ti. Me _fascinas_ , hechicero".

"Ponte en línea", Vaati respondió, sonriendo. "Guardo muchos secretos por una razón, Discord".

El draconequus se deslizó alrededor del tenso hechicero, un destello travieso en su ojo. "Vas a hacer las cosas bastante interesantes, Vaati. No tienes cuerno, pero posees destreza mágica en un nivel que supera al Elemento de Magia misma. Esto cambiará un poco las reglas de nuestro juego".

"¿Juego?" Vaati repitió. "¿Que juego?"

"¡Por qué, el juego que vas a jugar contra mí!" Discord sonrió. "O, en realidad, se suponía que los _Elementos_ debían jugarlo. Sin alas, sin magia, sin irse. Haces las cosas bastante difíciles para mí, ya que no tienes alas ni cuerno para que pueda quitarte".

"Si vamos a jugar juegos, lo hacemos en _mis_ términos", respondió Vaati, con un brillo malvado en los ojos. "Tengo el juego perfecto en mente, uno que creo que será perfecto para los dos".

Discord levantó una ceja espesa con curiosidad. "¿Oh?"

"Esconder y buscar. Te escondes y yo busco. Si no puedo encontrarte en diez minutos, ganas. Quien sea que gane puede hacer lo que quiera con el otro. Solo tengo dos reglas: no abandonar el laberinto y no dar vueltas ¿Jugarás?

Tan seguro estaba de poder burlar a este hechicero egoísta que Discord lo aceptó fácilmente. "¡Entonces, comienza el juego!" él se rió, desapareciendo en un instante.

Sonriendo burlonamente, Vaati entró en el laberinto y conjuró un ojo Centinela invisible. "Encuéntralo ", susurró.

El Centinela asintió y se elevó, examinando el laberinto en busca de cualquier señal del draconequus. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a Discord sentado en medio de un parche cuadrado, con setos en todos lados que daban la impresión de que cada sendero conducía a un callejón sin salida. También había establecido que los caminos en el laberinto cambiarían aleatoriamente para confundir aún más al hechicero. Aunque eso no ayudaría. Vaati sonrió salvajemente. "Ahí tienes."

Discord acababa de recostarse para relajarse cuando escuchó la voz del hechicero incómodamente cerca. "Te _encontré_ ".

Discord parpadeó cuando vio a Vaati de pie sobre el seto sobre él, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. "Pierdes, Discord".

Vaati chasqueó los dedos, burlándose del _modus operandi de_ Discord, haciendo que todo el laberinto estallara en llamas. El hechicero desapareció antes de que las llamas pudieran consumirlo. Discord, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Vaati, tosió y amordazó mientras respiraba el humo por unos momentos antes de teletransportarse fuera del laberinto ardiente. Discord se encorvó, tosiendo profusamente mientras sus pulmones se aclaraban. Justo cuando se recuperaba, sintió la presencia de Vaati detrás de él. Sin darse la vuelta, Discord dijo: "Bueno, ganaste, y tienes que darle problemas a mis pobres pulmones. Eso fue divertido, aunque abrupto, pero ahora debo estar en camino. Tengo caos que causar, después de todo"

"Piensa _otra vez_ ".

Discord se detuvo en seco ante la voz alterada del hechicero. Era más ruidoso y poseía una calidad de eco. Casi sonaba... _demoníaco_. Discord lentamente se dio la vuelta...

Y por primera vez en una eternidad, Discord sintió el verdadero terror.

Asomándose amenazadoramente sobre el espíritu de la desarmonía, se veía una gigantesca esfera de oscuridad adornada con un par de cuernos dorados. Dos pares de alas de murciélago lo mantenían en el aire. Un solo ojo con una pupila roja como la sangre, adornada con oro, fulminó con la mirada a Discord, una mirada que hablaba en voz alta del poder y la amenaza que esta bestia tenía a su disposición. Dos brazos inclinados con garras doradas y afiladas alcanzaron al aterrado y sin habla draconequus. El viento azotó a los dos monstruos, y los relámpagos destellaron en el fondo, acompañados por truenos, bañando a la horripilante criatura en un resplandor infernal.

Desde lejos, Celestia vio a la bestia emerger con una mirada de asombro y temor. Este era el hechicero en su forma más poderosa. Ella había subestimado mucho el poder de Vaati. Y parecía que Discord tambien lo había hecho, porque estaba demasiado conmocionado para defenderse.

Una garra dorada de repente arremetió, enganchando a Discord. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Vaati desató su sed de sangre. El ojo alado colocó a Discord sobre su cuerpo y lo golpeó contra el suelo con una fuerza aplastante. El golpe fue suficiente para noquear a Discord y desorientarlo. Pero Vaati no había terminado. Una y otra vez aplastó a Discord en el duro suelo, y los huesos del draconequus empezaban a debilitarse por el implacable asalto.

Vaati luego acercó al draconequus a su rostro, y la energía comenzó a acumularse entre sus cuernos. De repente, Discord fue golpeado una y otra vez en la cara con una serie de bolas de energía disparadas en sucesión rápida. Discord gritó de dolor con cada golpe, el sonido casi _melodioso_ para los oídos de Vaati. Luego agarró a Discord por la cola y lo arrojó al suelo un poco más, los sonidos de huesos crujieron audibles. Con cada colisión brutal, los órganos internos de Discord comenzaron a tensarse también. Todo su cuerpo por dentro y por fuera estaba atormentado por una agonía insondable. Entonces Vaati lo soltó, mirando hacia el espíritu crispado. Entonces ese ojo comenzó a brillar.

El espeluznante grito de agonía de Discord fue suficiente para hacer que Celestia se arrodillara, incapaz de mirar por más tiempo cuando un rayo de luz intensa surgió del ojo de Vaati, golpeando al debilitado Draconequus con toda su fuerza. El rayo era tan intenso que empujó a Discord por el suelo mientras este hacía un corte profundo y chisporroteante en la tierra. Cuando el rayo se disipó, Vaati voló hacia la forma propensa de Discord y se echó a reír, una risa profunda e implacable mientras miraba a la criatura que se creía que Equestria era su mayor maldad. Las extremidades y alas de Discord estaban retorcidas en posiciones incómodas. Él no podía moverse. Apenas podía respirar. Apenas estaba _vivo_. Los ojos del espíritu rezumaban del dolor y el terror que sentía. Iba a morir. Él _realmente_ iba a morir.

"cal…cal... calma..." Discord gimió débilmente, comenzando a llorar. "D... no..."

XXXXXX

En ese momento, Twilight y sus amigos llegaron a la escena, Los Elementos estaban listos. "¡No puedo creer que los haya escondido en la biblioteca!" dijo Rarity.

"Es algo bueno que los encontramos rápido... y..." Twilight comenzó a decir.

Fue entonces cuando las chicas asimilaron la destrucción a su alrededor. El laberinto del palacio estaba en llamas, y una enorme grieta atravesaba el patio. Twilight vio algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Un amenazante globo ocular con alas estaba mirando cruelmente a Discord, que yacía sangrando y roto en el suelo, apenas vivo. "¿¡Qué es esa cosa!?" Rainbow Dash se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Ahora _te das cuenta del poder que ejerzo, criatura del caos_?" el demonio alado gruñó, su voz sonaba inquietantemente familiar para las Mane Six.

Applejack se quedó boquiabierto. "No... eso... ese _no puede_ ser él..."

"VV-Vaati?" Twilight preguntó tímidamente, su voz perdida en los aulladores vientos y el rugido del trueno.

"¿ _Comprendes por fin lo que significa enfrentarte al mago de los vientos Vaati_?" el hechicero convertido en demonio bramaba. "¡No _eres nada, NADA para mí! ¡Tú, que te creías un dios de un concepto que, por su propia naturaleza, no responde a nadie! Los dioses de la creación ni siquiera pensaron en hacerte, ¿verdad? ¡Simplemente juntaron lo que les quedaba! ¡No eres un dios, criatura patética! ¡Nunca más amenazarás a Equestria_! "

Rainbow jadeó de horror. "Oh, Dios... lo va a matar".

En ese momento, los ojos de Discord y Twilight se encontraron. No había más alegría traviesa en esos ojos, no más confianza engreída. Solo había dolor y miedo, miedo a la muerte. Twilight no podía quedarse allí y dejarlo sufrir.

El ojo alado levantó una garra, listo para acabar con el draconequus conquistado. "Que _la vida después de la muerte no contenga paz para ti_ ", gruñó.

"Vaati! Vaati, detente!"

El gran demonio se detuvo cuando Twilight, usando una tiara dorada, se interpuso entre él y Discord. "¡Por favor detén esto!" suplicó, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Por favor... no más. No más... ¡No me gustas así!"

Vaati miró a Twilight. "Muévete ", ordenó con frialdad.

Twilight sacudió fervientemente la cabeza. "No puedo... No lo haré. ¡Esto no eres tú, Vaati! Ya no eres un monstruo sediento de sangre, ¿recuerdas? Por favor no lo mates, Vaati... por favor..."

No hubo más sonido que el trueno y el crepitante fuego mientras el pequeño pony se levantaba desafiante ante una bestia engendrada por las peores pesadillas de un pony. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el gran demonio retrocedió. "Muy _bien_ ", habló.

Luego, antes de los ojos de todos los ponis, el ojo del demonio se transformó de nuevo en el hechicero familiar, cuya mirada rencorosa todavía estaba centrada en Discord. "Haz lo que quieras con él", dijo, su voz carente de emoción cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Lentamente, las Mane Six se acercaron más a donde yacía Discord. Su mirada no traicionó la ira, el odio, solo la compasión y la preocupación. Sus voces fueron amortiguadas, y su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa. Fluttershy tímidamente voló hacia él. Pero el mundo de la conciencia no le permitiría ver lo que planeaba hacerle, y antes de que ella lo alcanzara, la mente de Discord se deslizó en la oscuridad sin sueños.

XXXXXX

 _Castillo de Canterlot, ala del hospital_...

Las Mane Six y la Princesa Celestia esperaban con la respiración contenida afuera de la habitación donde Discord estaba siendo tratado por sus heridas. Cada una de sus caras estaba cargada de preocupación; a pesar de que se suponía que Discord era su enemigo, ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarlo en persona y por lo tanto no portaban una hostilidad activa hacia él. Pero no era solo la condición de Discord lo que los preocupaba a todos; era lo que lo había puesto allí en primer lugar.

Twilight aún podía recordar vívidamente al aterrador monstruo en el que Vaati se había convertido. Nunca antes había visto algo tan terriblemente aterrador en su vida, y se había metido en su camino para evitar que matara a Discord. Ese único ojo que ardía con inimaginable malicia y odio, esas enormes garras que podrían haberla hecho trizas fácilmente, todas estas cosas fueron quemadas para siempre en la mente de Twilight. Era inimaginable que Vaati pudiera transformarse en una forma tan horrible.

Twilight se encontró recordando cuando Trixie había llegado a la ciudad y desafió a Vaati a un duelo mágico después de que el hechicero la reprendiera por las mentiras que había sabido que estaba haciendo. El duelo aparentemente había sido unilateral, y Trixie había quedado muy conmocionada por el encuentro. Ella había mencionado los fuertes vientos y un horrible ojo. ¿Había sido esta la forma en que Vaati la intimidaba para someterla?

Twilight salió de sus pensamientos cuando el médico abrió la puerta de la habitación de Discord y salió. "¿Cómo está él, doctor?" Preguntó Celestia.

"Por el momento, su condición es estable", explicó el médico. "Pero recibió una paliza. Casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo están rotos, y hubo una hemorragia interna que tuvimos que detener antes de poder estabilizarlo. Por el momento, está bajo sedantes fuertes, por lo que no puede hablar con él en este momento. Tendrás que esperar hasta que desaparezca el efecto".

El doctor se quitó las gafas con su magia y se frotó los ojos. "Es increíble, de verdad", dijo casi para sí mismo. "Discord fue una de las mayores amenazas en la historia de Equestria, y en momentos en que el hechicero lo golpeó a una pulgada de su vida. Me asusta pensar en qué más es capaz Vaati".

Eligiendo evitar el tema del mago, Fluttershy preguntó: "Yo... ¿se va a... morir?"

El doctor suspiró. "Realmente no lo sé aún. Sus heridas son severas. El castigo que su cuerpo tomó habría matado instantáneamente a cualquier otro pony. En este momento, podría ir en cualquier dirección. Incluso con hechizos de curación avanzados, podría llevar meses curar todas sus lesiones, y sería un proceso complicado. Después de todo, el cuerpo de un draconequus no es el mismo que el de un pony".

"Aunque herido como está, podría ser una amenaza", observó Twilight.

"Es por eso que está bajo sedante por ahora", explicó el médico. "Así que tenemos mucho tiempo para descubrir qué hacer con él".

"¿No podemos simplemente convertirlo de nuevo en piedra?" Rainbow Dash preguntó.

El doctor negó con la cabeza. "Hacer eso sería una sentencia de muerte para él en su estado actual".

Rainbow tragó saliva ante las implicaciones. "Sin embargo, Twilight tiene razón", dijo Celestia. "Discord posee muchas habilidades mágicas que superan incluso las mías. Incluso ahora, estoy bastante seguro de que la única razón por la que Vaati fue capaz de vencerlo así fue porque tomó a Discord por sorpresa con esa... transformación suya. Déjeme verlo por un breve momento...

"Está bien, princesa", el doctor capituló. "Adelante, pero el resto de ustedes se quedará aquí afuera".

Todos asintieron cuando Celestia entró en la habitación de Discord. Cuando la Princesa del Sol miró hacia abajo a la forma inconsciente del draconequus fuertemente vendado, no pudo evitar sentir una conmoción de emociones. Ella se encontró compadeciéndose de la pobre criatura. Discord había sido responsable de una gran cantidad de disturbios en el pasado, pero no merecía ser tan brutalmente golpeado como él. Nunca antes había visto a Discord tan débil, tan _vulnerable_ , que fue una pequeña sorpresa para ella.

Muchos viejos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente cuando se acercó a la cabecera de Discord. Podía recordar mucho antes de su conflicto, antes de Nightmare Moon, antes de cualquiera de los eventos trágicos que lloraba a Celestia por cada día de su vida. Discord había sido un amigo para ella y Luna. No, más como un hermano.

Negando con la cabeza, Celestia apartó estos dolorosos recuerdos mientras miraba a Discord. Todo su cuerpo estaba enyesado, y su cabeza estaba envuelta en numerosos vendajes. Numerosos cables se unieron a su cuerpo que se alimentaban en máquinas de soporte vital que emitían un sonido constante. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La princesa bajó la cabeza cuando su cuerno comenzó a brillar. Lentamente, para que ella no inadvertidamente enviara su ya frágil cuerpo al estado de shock, Celestia comenzó a extraer la magia del cuerpo de Discord para quitarle sus inmensos poderes.

A pesar del estado actual de Discord, Celestia sabía que una vez que despertara, podría tratar de escapar o tomar represalias y no solo se lastimaría más, sino que también podría lastimar a otros ponies, y ella no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Después de casi diez minutos de drenar lentamente la magia del cuerpo de Discord, Celestia finalmente desactivó su hechizo y se puso de pie antes de salir de la habitación, donde estaba el Seis Seis. "¿Cómo está él, princesa?" Preguntó el crepúsculo.

"Más vulnerable que nunca lo he visto", admitió Celestia con sinceridad. "Pero lo he eliminado como amenaza por ahora. Le he quitado sus poderes mágicos para que no pueda lastimar a nadie cuando se despierte".

"Bueno, eso es ciertamente un alivio", respondió Rarity.

"Creo que también sería mejor si te quedaras en Canterlot por un tiempo para que tengamos los elementos a mano si la Discord se vuelve violento", agregó Celestia. "Arreglaré arreglos para que todos se queden en el castillo por unas semanas mientras esperamos que Discord se recupere un poco".

"¿Qué pasa con Vaati, su Alteza?" Preguntó Applejack. "Hablando de eso, no lo he visto desde que peleo contra Discord".

"Vaati todavía está en algún lugar alrededor del castillo, estoy segura", respondió Celestia. "Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor si lo dejamos solo por el momento. Él también se quedará. Tengo la sensación de que será instrumental en lo que he planeado".

"Uh... ¿planeado?" Twilight repitió, confundido.

Celestia suspiró. "Hace mucho tiempo, Discord era amigo de mi hermana y de mí. Era como un hermano para nosotras dos antes de que su deseo de poder lo consumiera y lo volviera loco. Para ser sincero, cuando usábamos los Elementos contra él, teníamos había esperado que lo devolvieran a su ser anterior. Pero parecía que ya se había ido demasiado. Lo he echado de menos un poco, y... oh, sé que esto es una tontería de mi parte... pero quiero que Discord lo sepa hace mucho tiempo atrás".

"¿Quieres reformarlo, princesa?" Preguntó el crepúsculo.

Celestia asintió. "Sus poderes podrían tener muchos beneficios para Equestria si no fuera tan irresponsable y descuidado con ellos. Solo espero que, con el tiempo suficiente, pueda ver el error de sus acciones".

"¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?" Twilight preguntó.

Celestia sonrió débilmente. "Con su ayuda, por supuesto".

"¿Nuestra ayuda?"

"Ustedes seis representan los elementos mismos de la amistad, nuestra magia más poderosa. Derrotaron a Nightmare Moon y me devolvieron a mi hermana, y plantaron las semillas de la amistad en el corazón de alguien que no era tan diferente de Discord".

Twilight bajó la cabeza. "No estoy seguro de que esas lecciones ya fueran completamente exitosas, princesa".

"Si bien es cierto que Vaati mostró un nivel aterrador de poder y casi se perdió en su furia, piensa en esto. Cuando te enfrentaste a él en el colmo de su furia, retrocedió, ¿no es así?"

"Bueno... sí, pero..."

"Eso, en sí mismo, demuestra cuánto valora tu amistad, incluso si él mismo no lo admite. Pudo contener el monstruo dentro de sí mismo y perdonar a Discord porque eres su amigo. No conozco a nadie más adecuado para enseñarle a Discord esos mismos valores".

Twilight y sus amigos fruncieron el ceño cuando todos consideraron este desarrollo. Finalmente Twilight miró a su mentor y sonrió. "¡Puedes contar con nosotras, princesa Celestia! ¡No te defraudaremos!"

 **Continuará**...


	9. Episodio 9: the return of Discord part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Episodio 9: the return of Discord part 2**

Vaati estaba de pie en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot con los brazos cruzados, mirando cómo se ponía el sol y la luna salía hacia el cielo nocturno. La vista era realmente hermosa, pero Vaati estaba demasiado preocupado mentalmente para apreciarla. Lo único que tenía en mente en este momento era la criatura no coincidente que había traído terriblemente cerca de la muerte. Tenía bastante curiosidad por lo que haría la princesa Celestia con Discord ahora que era débil y vulnerable. Teniendo en cuenta que ella había participado en el comienzo de la noche, tal vez ya había terminado con él. Vaati se burló interiormente; Discord no era tan poderoso como la historia ecuestre y Celestia lo habían hecho parecer.

Sin embargo, algo realmente lo irritó en este momento. Su mente volvió a las consecuencias de su enfrentamiento contra el clima con el dios del caos, cuando Twilight se interpuso entre él y su presa. Ella no se movería. Él podría haberla aplastado _fácilmente_ como a una mosca y acabar con la discordia. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Él realmente _cedió_. ¿Por qué?

Porque la idea de lastimar a Twilight en realidad no le atraía. Porque ella era su _amiga_. Diosas, él realmente se había vuelto demasiado blando para su propio bien.

"Mago del viento Vaati!" una voz bruscamente anunciada.

El hechicero parpadeó antes de darse la vuelta y ver a uno de los Guardias Solares trotando hacia él. "¿Qué?" Él respondió de la misma manera.

"La princesa Celestia solicita tu presencia en la Sala del Trono inmediatamente antes de que se retire por la noche".

"Hmph, probablemente para felicitarme por eliminar a Discord como una amenaza antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de amenazar a este país ", se burló Vaati.

El guardia salió trotando, listo para terminar su turno mientras el hechicero lo seguía, sin dejar de hablar para sí mismo. "Tal vez me honre con mi propia ventana. Ja, imagina eso; una vidriera que me representa como el héroe".

XXXXXX

La princesa Celestia se sentó en su trono, esperando al hechicero. Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, muchas de ellas pertenecientes a la forma monstruosa que tomó en la batalla groseramente unilateral con Discord. Finalmente, oyó que las puertas se abrían con un crujido cuando sus guardias permitieron que Vaati entrara en la habitación. El andar del mago tenía un resorte notable; la liberación que había obtenido al llegar a liberar su poder completo después de tanto tiempo no se había agotado todavía. "¿Querías verme, princesa?" preguntó.

Celestia asintió. "Sí. Te llamé porque quería felicitarte por haber derrotado a Discord antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de difundir su caos. Sin embargo, también tengo muchas preguntas para que contestes, así como algo que debes saber sobre Discord".

Los ojos de Vaati se estrecharon en sospecha.

"Ahora, Vaati. Fui testigo de tu transformación, y ha despertado muchas preocupaciones para mí. Debes contarme todo sobre ti, sobre tus poderes, tu historia y todo lo que eres capaz de hacer. No puedo permitirte que envuelvas tu pasado en secreto por más tiempo. Debo saberlo todo".

"... ¿Crees que soy una amenaza, Celestia?" Preguntó Vaati, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

"Realmente no lo sé", respondió Celestia. "Me gustaría pensar que no, sin embargo. Dicho eso, quiero respuestas".

Vaati la miró fijamente. "Princesa, con el debido respeto, hay muchas razones por las que no me gusta volver a visitar mi pasado y volver a contarlo a aquellos que no tienen por qué saberlo".

"Luna sabe," contestó Celestia. "Ella sabe muchas cosas sobre tu pasado, pero como la hiciste jurar para guardar el secreto cuando la atrapaste vagando por tus sueños, me contó poco".

"... No se lo hubiera revelado a ella si ella no lo hubiera descubierto. Celestia, no entiendes. _No quiero hablar de mi pasado_. No lo hago, ¿vale? ¿ _Alguna vez_? "

Celestia frunció los labios en decepción. "... Está bien. Si realmente deseas mantener algo de privacidad, entonces solo dime cómo llegaste a tener la capacidad de transformarte en esa... _cosa_ ".

Vaati consideró esto por varios momentos antes de suspirar. "Como dije antes, gané poder tomando el control de una gorra mágica que podía conceder deseos. Deseaba convertirme en el hechicero más poderoso del mundo, y mi deseo fue otorgado. Pero luego escuché sobre la Fuerza de la Luz e inmediatamente codicié Realmente logré ganar la mayor parte, y la combinación de los dos me hizo virtualmente imparable. Naturalmente, mis métodos atrajeron la atención del Héroe y, a través de un golpe de suerte _muy afortunado_ , fue capaz de derrotarme. En mis batallas con sus reencarnaciones, siempre tomé esa forma, ya que está construido para la ofensiva. Viste de lo que era capaz".

Celestia mantuvo una expresión regular mientras consideraba las palabras de Vaati. "Lo hice. Y ahora debo preguntar, ¿por qué perseguiste tal poder?"

"Tu pregunta quedará sin respuesta".

"No lo creo", respondió Celestia con severidad. "Se te permite vivir aquí en Equestria con mis buenas gracias. No voy a tolerarte que guardes secretos para mí que podrían poner en peligro a mis súbditos si yo fuera ignorante. No me importa cuán alto y poderoso crees que eres, ¡Me dirás lo que quiero saber si no quieres pasar una semana en las mazmorras! "

"No sé lo que estás pensando, princesa", gruñó Vaati con enojo, cerrando los puños. "Pero no tengo miedo de ti! Si continúa a amenazarme de tal manera, entonces nosotros _vamos a_ tener un problema!"

"Si continúas mostrando una falta de respeto hacia mí y mi autoridad, entonces ciertamente tendremos un problema", respondió Celestia con calma, aunque la ira era claramente evidente en sus ojos. "Lo olvidas; _yo_ dominio sobre Equestria. _Eres_ un sujeto de esta tierra y, por lo tanto, estás sujeto a _mis_ leyes y reinado. No estás por encima de mi autoridad, Vaati Picoru. ¿Entiendes?"

Los ojos de Vaati se movieron cuando su ceño se hizo más profundo. Sería tan fácil borrar esa mirada directamente de su cara. Con su transformación sólo tomaría segundos; él podría reducirla a una mancha grasienta en el piso antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando. Pero el mago de repente se detuvo. ¿Qué lograría eso al final? Sus acciones lo marcarían como enemigo y traidor, tal como lo había estado en Hyrule. Sería una vez más un monstruo, un demonio malvado que sería cazado, temido y odiado por todos. Y quizás la cosa más desgarradora de todas: perdería a su primer amigo verdadero.

Celestia notó un cambio repentino en el brujo. Su mirada, una vez furiosa, perdió el foco y su expresión se volvió dolorosa y preocupada. Sus piernas se doblaron ligeramente como si de repente se sintiera debilitado. La Princesa del Sol sabía que finalmente lo había logrado, pero sus palabras parecían haberlo sacudido más de lo que esperaba. Pero ahora no era el momento de detenerme en eso. "Ahora, dime, Hechicero de los Vientos. ¿Por qué perseguiste ese poder?"

Vaati comenzó a moverse sin control, luchando contra sus emociones. "Porque... sin eso... era... no era _nada_ ", dijo finalmente, luchando por mantener su voz tranquila.

"Explica," ordenó celestia.

Vaati miró a la princesa. "Quería _ser_ algo, tonto, tonto. ¡No nací como nada, me criaron como nada y viví como nada! ¡Tus estúpidos ponies se aferran a tus extravagantes ideas de amistad para que todos compartan, pero adivina qué?! ¡Tenía algo de eso en mi vida! No tenía una familia que me amara, porque mi madre dio su vida para traerme al mundo y nadie sabía quién era mi padre. No tenía amigos. Me hice un saco de boxeo para los matones locales. No tenía a nadie que me cuidara; pasé ocho años enteros de mi vida en un orfanato decrépito y dos más como sirviente de un viejo tonto que me prometió estudios mágicos, pero solo me dio tareas. Robé el gorro de deseo de ese idiota, no era _nada_ para _nadie!_ ¡Una vida de infamia era mejor que una vida sin valor! ¿Algo más que quieras saber, _princesa_? "

Celestia permaneció en silencio durante largos momentos, observando el rostro del hechicero. Ella podía decir que él estaba luchando por contener sus emociones, porque su respiración comenzaba a volverse pesada y sus ojos empezaban a llorar. Estaba claramente angustiado; Quizás las noticias sobre Discord puedan esperar hasta mañana. "No", ella finalmente respondió. "Eso será todo. Si quieres descansar, te he preparado una habitación para que te quedes durante la noche".

"No, estoy regresando al Palacio de los Vientos. Buenas _noches_ ", escupió.

Antes de que Celestia pudiera protestar, Vaati se teletransportó, dejando a la princesa Alicorn sola en la sala del trono mientras gemía de frustración. En ese momento, una alicorn azul medianoche entró trotando en la habitación, con una corona negra anidada en su melena de lavanda, que apenas comenzaba a alcanzar una apariencia espectral, celestial. "Escuché tu intercambio con el Hechicero de los Vientos", dijo la princesa Luna, captando la atención de su hermana.

Celestia suspiró. "Es un enigma tan grande. Posee un poder como el que nunca había visto. Sospecho que de vez en cuando era un personaje bastante villano, pero sabía muy poco de su historia. Es muy difícil, tratando con él. No tiene absolutamente ningún respeto por la autoridad y... "

"¿Puedes culparlo, hermana, con la vida que ha vivido?" Luna respondió. "Te contó una parte de su historia que lo persigue hasta el día de hoy, y he sido testigo de sus recuerdos de primera mano. Durante toda su vida, solo ha conocido el odio y la indiferencia. Sólo aquí se le ha dado una oportunidad de experimentar lo que le fue negado en su propio mundo".

Celestia se frotó la frente. "trae a Twilight. Llévala a su palacio; algo me dice que la necesitará".

"¿Qué hay de Discord?" Preguntó Luna. "Aún no le has dicho a Vaati de tu decisión de perdonarlo".

"Se lo diré mañana", contestó Celestia. "Pero por ahora, necesita a su amigo. Llévala con él".

XXXXXX

 _Palacio de los vientos_...

Vaati, después de ordenar al Darknut que vigilara la puerta para que nadie entrara, se encerró en su habitación. Ninguna de las antorchas estaba encendida, porque la luz de la luna estaba lanzando sus rayos hacia la habitación a través de una ventana abierta. Una opulenta cama apta para la realeza (que de hecho había robado del castillo de Hyrule hace mucho tiempo) ocupó un gran rincón de la habitación. El piso estaba cubierto por alfombras de seda que representaban varios patrones y diseños. Cuando Vaati estaba en medio de su habitación, soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando sus pensamientos y emociones comenzaron a abrumarlo.

Su combate con Discord había despertado a la bestia primitiva dentro de él. Desde ese momento, había ansiado desesperadamente otra liberación de ese poder que había considerado aplastar a su único amigo como a una mosca molesta, así como _matar a_ Celestia. Había pensado que había superado esto, que había renunciado por completo a sus tendencias más violentas. Esto no era lo que se suponía que era la jubilación.

Él se había acercado demasiado para escabullirse por completo, desatando su poder monstruoso sobre aquellos que honestamente no lo merecían. En ese momento, estuvo cerca de arruinar todo lo que había ganado. Casi se había convertido en lo que había jurado que nunca volvería a hacer, y aunque no había actuado de acuerdo con sus impulsos, el hecho de que todavía los tenía lo angustiaba.

Pudo haber perdido a Twilight en su ira.

Ella había sido la primera en abrirse realmente a él y pensar en él como un amigo preciado. Ella se había preocupado por él cuando todos los demás no lo habían mirado por segunda vez. La posibilidad de perderla en realidad lo hacía sentir físicamente enfermo. Él no quería estar solo. Había estado solo tanto tiempo antes.

Chip tenía razón: era un monstruo. Siempre lo había sido.

El hechicero se agachó en un rincón vacío de la habitación y se apoyó contra la pared, acurrucándose en posición fetal mientras lloraba en silencio, guisándose en un semillero de odio a sí mismo.

XXXXXX

Después de agradecer torpemente a la princesa Luna por llevarla al Palacio de los Vientos, Twilight trotó por los pasillos inusualmente vacíos, buscando la habitación de Vaati. De vez en cuando, veía pasar a un Floormaster a su lado, arrastrándose sobre las puntas de los dedos podridos, o un Poe flotando en lo alto, con su linterna arrojando una luz débil y fantasmal que desconcertaba a la pobre yegua. Pero ella continuó, intentando encontrar al hechicero.

Después de unos minutos más de esencialmente penetrar en las mazmorras por el amplio palacio, Twilight finalmente llegó a la puerta en la que sabía que era la habitación de Vaati. Un Darknut solitario estaba de guardia junto a la puerta, rígido como una estatua. Tragando su miedo al enorme monstruo, Twilight trotó hasta el Darknut. "Disculpe, señor", dijo ella. "¿Vaati está ahí?"

El pesado y pesado timón del Darknut se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella. "Sí," gruñó. "Y Lord Vaati ha pedido que ningún visitante lo moleste".

Twilight frunció el ceño. "Tengo que verlo".

"Puede esperar hasta mañana", dijo secamente el Darknut.

"No, realmente no creo que pueda. Escucha. ¿Escuchas eso?"

El Darknut calmó y aguzó sus oídos para escuchar. Un ruido muy débil que casi sonaba como una persona que lloraba podía escucharse a través del otro lado de la puerta. El Darknut estaba confundido y algo inquieto. "¿Llanto?" Se cuestionó casi a sí mismo.

"Ese es el sonido de alguien que realmente necesita un amigo en este momento", dijo Twilight con severidad. "Así que por favor, hazte a un lado y déjame entrar".

El Darknut se movió incómodo antes de asentir. "Muy bien, Lady Twilight. Ve con él."

Twilight asintió apreciativamente al Darknut antes de envolver el picaporte con su magia. Lentamente abrió la puerta, provocando un largo crujido mientras miraba tentativamente hacia adentro. "¿Hola?" Twilight susurró. "Vaati? ¿Estás aquí?"

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Las orejas de Twilight se aguzaron cuando ella trató de captar cualquier sonido débil, y finalmente escuchó un sonido sordo desde el fondo de la habitación. No podía ver muy bien el interior de la habitación, ya que no había luces excepto para los rayos de la luna que iluminaban un parche cuadrado en el suelo, revelando una alfombra elegante con diseños desconocidos en ellos. Haciendo frente a la oscuridad, Twilight entró trotando en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, vio al hechicero acurrucado en un rincón, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas mientras miraba la pared, las lágrimas brotaban libremente de sus ojos.

Vaati no reconoció su presencia. Nunca antes Twilight había visto al hechicero en tal estado, y la mirada triste en sus ojos retorció sus corazones en un nudo. "Vaati?" Preguntó tentativamente Twilight.

Vaati no la miró ni respondió. Sintiendo que debería continuar, Twilight dijo: "No sé qué pasó, pero la princesa Celestia dijo que necesitabas un amigo en este momento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"... Podría haberte lastimado hoy".

Twilight no esperaba esa respuesta. "¿Qué?"

Vaati finalmente la miró, su expresión de vergüenza. "Lo que viste hoy... eso es lo que realmente soy. Soy un monstruo".

La mente de Twilight regresó inmediatamente a la imagen de la gigantesca bestia Cíclope en su camino, la rabia ardiendo en su único ojo, el poder absoluto que lo rodeaba y reprimió un estremecimiento. Aparentemente, Vaati se dio cuenta, porque dijo: "Entonces, no niegues lo espantoso de mi verdadera naturaleza".

Twilight apartó esa temible imagen a un lado y se encontró con la mirada de Vaati. "No niego que esa fue una experiencia muy aterradora..." Vaati miró hacia abajo otra vez, avergonzada. "... pero tú _no_ eres un monstruo".

La mirada de Vaati se disparó cuando él parpadeó confundido. "Twilght, tenía toda la intención de matar a Discord cuando te metiste entre nosotros. Estuve _tan cerca_ de lastimarte para acabar con él. De hecho, consideré aplastarte como a un juguete, te pude podría herido gravemente si me hubiera rendido a mis impulsos. Y luego, cuando Celestia me presionó para obtener más detalles sobre mi pasado, casi asumí esa forma otra vez. _Casi cedí a mi impulso de matar a la princesa_ ".

Decir esta noticia enervada Twilight sería una subestimación, y por un momento, dio un pequeño paso atrás en la vacilación. Vaati enterró su rostro en sus rodillas. "Chip tenía razón", susurró mayormente para sí mismo. "Soy un _monstruo_ miserable y desagradable. No he cambiado en absoluto".

En ese momento, algo le ocurrió a Twilight. "Bueno... no creo que eso sea cierto".

Vaati se burló amargamente mientras sollozaba. "La prueba está en el pudín, Twilight".

"Eso es correcto, lo es. Pero no en la forma en que piensas".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Vaati exigió cansadamente, su descomposición lo había dejado sintiéndose emocionalmente agotado.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste; sentiste la necesidad de... hacerme daño a mí y a la princesa. Pero probaste que has cambiado cuando derrotaste con éxito esos impulsos. Todo lo que me mostraste fue que tenías una oleada de poder que nublo tu sentido del juicio, pero cuando estabas en el apogeo de ese poder, cuando estabas a punto de matar a algún pony, oíste mi voz ... viste mi cara ... y te contuviste. Si sé lo suficiente sobre tu pasado, no habría hecho eso antes de venir aquí. Tú _has_ cambiado, Vaati, y demostrado que _no eres_ un monstruo".

Vaati cerró los ojos y exhaló suavemente. "Entonces que soy yo?"

Twilight se sentó en cuclillas junto al hechicero y le acarició el hombro. "Mi amigo", respondió ella.

Vaati no podía pensar en una manera de responder. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero no se podía negar la sensación de comodidad abriéndose camino hacia su corazón mientras se inclinaba hacia Twilight. Al darse cuenta de que el hechicero se estaba quedando dormido, Twilight no lo apartó, sino que se colocó debajo de su cabeza para actuar como una almohada improvisada cuando el cuerpo de Vaati se estiró sobre la alfombra. Podía escuchar los ronquidos suaves que salían de la boca de Vaati. Ella sonrió antes de mirar hacia su cama y encender su cuerno, sacando una almohada para ella y la colcha, colocando la gran manta roja sobre el mago dormido y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. "Buenas noches, Vaati", susurró suavemente antes de quedarse dormida.

Unos minutos más tarde, el guardia Darknut abrió la puerta y se asomó al interior, preguntándose por qué no oía más ruido. Cuando vio a su maestro dormido en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Twilight como una almohada, el guardia sonrió y cerró la puerta.

XXXXXX

 _A la mañana siguiente_...

Vaati se despertó lentamente cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba. Aturdido, levantó su cabeza, removiendo a Twilight de su sueño también. El pequeño unicornio miró al mago y sonrió. "Buenos días, dormilón".

La respuesta de Vaati llegó a un enredo apenas audible y confuso de palabras ininteligibles cuando se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Mientras el mago se preparaba, murmuró: "¿Quién estaba aquí?"

Twilight bostezó antes de notar algo sentado en la cama, partes de ella emitiendo vapor. "¡Oh!" Ella exclamo. "¡Hay una bandeja de comida ahí arriba! Me pregunto quién nos la dejó..."

Vaati gimió mientras se levantaba, sus rodillas saltaron mientras caminaba hacia la bandeja de manzanas rebanadas, dos rebanadas de pastel de queso (una delicia de Sugarcube Corner que Vaati había apreciado especialmente) un plato de cacatlán asado y dos tazas de zumo de manzana recién exprimido, tomó una nota junto a él y la leyó en voz alta. "Un _pequeño pajarito nos dijo que pasaste una noche difícil la noche anterior. Los Moblins insistieron en que no era algo que la comida no podía arreglar, así que te preparamos el desayuno. Yo personalmente no recomiendo el cockatrice asado a Miss Twilight. Firmado, Nigellas_. "

"Oh, eso es tan dulce", dijo Twilight. "¡Tus secuaces nos hicieron el desayuno!"

Vaati se encogió, pero no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa. "Esto no sucedería en Hyrule".

"¡Bueno, tengo hambre! ¡Vamos a comer!" Dijo Twilight presionado con impaciencia.

XXXXXX

 _Castillo de Canterlot, tres horas después_...

La princesa Celestia se sorprendió por el sonido de la apertura de la puerta de la Sala del Trono. Levantando la vista del documento que había estado leyendo, notó que Twilight y Vaati entraban en la habitación. Twilight sonreía, pero Vaati todavía tenía un desagradable ceño fruncido en su rostro dirigido a Celestia. "Hola de nuevo", saludó Celestia, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Hola, princesa", Twilight respondió alegremente.

"... Bien conocido, princesa", gruñó Vaati.

"Entiendo que anoche fue un momento difícil para ti, Vaati", dijo Celestia. "Como tal, me abstuve de decirte las noticias sobre Discord hasta que te sintieras mejor".

"¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias?" Preguntó Vaati con suspicacia. "Lo convertiste en piedra o lo que no, ¿verdad?"

Celestia negó con la cabeza. "No lo hicimos."

Vaati tenía un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago, pero intentó otra opción, esperando contra toda esperanza que la situación no fuera lo que él creía que era. "Está bien, entonces. ¿Acabas de matarlo para que esto no pudiera volver a pasar?"

"Decidí perdonar a Discord", respondió Celestia, "con la esperanza de que pueda ser reformado".

Un pesado silencio impregnaba la habitación. Durante muchos largos momentos, Vaati solo miró a Celestia como si hubiera brotado otra cabeza. "Tú... estás bromeando... ¿verdad? Twilight, dime que está bromeando".

"Uh... no, en realidad no."

Los ojos de Vaati se torcieron antes de explotar. "PRINCESA, ¿HA PERDIDO LA CABEZA?"

Twilight se encogió ante la sonoridad de la voz enojada de Vaati. "¡Sabes de lo que es capaz, Celestia!" Vaati argumentó con vehemencia. "¡Mientras viva, es una amenaza para Equestria! ¡Tú misma dijiste que era uno de tus enemigos más poderosos y, sin embargo, quieres darle un pase gratis a pesar de todos los disturbios que ha causado?! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? "

"El poder de Discord tiene el potencial de hacer mucho bien para Equestria", respondió Celestia con calma. "¡Todo lo que necesita es que le muestren las consecuencias que tienen sus acciones sobre...!"

"Esto es una locura", interrumpió Vaati. "Todos ustedes están locos".

El hechicero giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Vaati!" Twilight lo llamó. Vaati no respondió, cerrando de golpe la puerta cuando se fue. Como sucedió, Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban cerca, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Vaati se acercó a ellos y exigió secamente: "Llévenme ante Discord. _Ahora_ ".

"¿Puedo al menos escuchar un 'por favor'?" Applejack respondió con amargura.

La mirada asesina de Vaati fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. "Uh... de esa manera", respondió Applejack tentativamente.

"¿Cuál es _tu_ problema?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"No hay preguntas. Llévame ante él".

XXXXXX

Las dos yeguas llevaron a Vaati al ala del hospital del castillo, donde residía actualmente Discord. Al detenerse fuera de su habitación, Applejack dijo: "Él está ahí dentro. No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas".

Vaati gruñó en respuesta y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Allí yacía el draconequus, cubierto de cabeza a cola con vendas, cuello, todo envuelto en moldes. Vaati se burló de disgusto. Como si sintiera otra presencia en la habitación, los ojos de Discord se abrieron y miraron hacia él. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de quién estaba en la habitación con él, los ojos de Discord se abrieron paso en sus órbitas por el susto y el draconequus retrocedió, tratando instintivamente de alejarse del deslumbrante hechicero. El espíritu del caos apretó los dientes cuando el movimiento resultante envió oleadas de dolor punzante a su cuerpo.

La sonrisa de Vaati se amplió en una sonrisa realmente maníaca al acercarse al espíritu aterrorizado. "¡D-no te acerques más!" advertida Discord débilmente. "¡Convertiré ese cabello tuyo en regaliz!"

Vaati se echó a reír burlonamente y dio otro paso hacia la cama de Discord. "Adelante. Inténtalo. Hazme el humor, dios del caos".

Discord trató de ocultar su miedo detrás de una máscara de pomposo cuando levantó su garra del águila muy ligeramente y chasqueó los dedos. No hubo destello de magia, ni rastas de regaliz cayendo en cascada por la cara de Vaati. El hechicero sonrió triunfante cuando Discord inmediatamente dejó caer su bravata y se quedó mirando su mano en shock. "¿Q-qué?" jadeó. "¿Te llevaste mi magia?"

"En realidad, Celestia hizo eso", corrigió Vaati despreocupadamente. "De cualquier manera, ahora eres una rosa sin espinas, Discord".

Discord logró tragar su terror al mago vestido de púrpura y adoptar una expresión más neutral, tratando de reconstruir su habitual y arrogante semblante. "¿Qué juego está jugando Celestia."

"La princesa, oh, tan exaltada, ha considerado oportuno concederte una segunda oportunidad", reveló Vaati a regañadientes. "Ella tiene la intención de... _reformarte_ ".

Ante esto, Discord tuvo que reír. "¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué va a hacer ella, obligarme a soportar conferencias de seis horas sobre la" magia de la amistad "de una Twilight Sparkle? _Aburrido_ ".

"Realmente no me importa lo que la princesa planea hacer contigo", espetó Vaati. "El hecho es que Celestia ha cometido un grave error al dejarte vivir. Sus razones me importan poco; no mereces una segunda oportunidad".

Discord no pudo evitar romper en un sudor frío ante el amenazador ceño fruncido de Vaati. "Oh... y, uh... ¿por qué dices eso?"

"¿Sabes por qué?", Le respondió Vaati con frialdad. "Fuiste una amenaza para la sociedad cuando, dejando a los sujetos en un estado perpetuo de miseria. En segundo lugar, tu existencia me irrita".

"B-bueno, realmente no puedes culpar a mi cabeza después de mil años, ¿verdad?" respondió Discord nerviosamente. "¡Ni siquiera estuviste hace mil años! Eso parece un poco duro, ¿no crees?"

"Encontrarás que soy una persona dura", sonrió Vaati maliciosamente, provocando un trago del indefenso draconequus.

"¡Vaati! ¡Ahí estás!" Twilight interrumpió de repente, entrando en la habitación. "¡Te he estado buscando!"

Vaati mostró los dientes con agravación. "Siempre apareces en el momento equivocado, Twilight," gruñó.

"Aparentemente no, ya que Discord todavía está en una sola pieza", respondió Twilight rotundamente. "La princesa Celestia quería que te dijera que tienes prohibido dañar a Discord de cualquier manera".

Discord suspiró aliviado. "Oh, gracias a Dios que viniste, Twilight Sparkle!" Lloró de manera dramática. "¡Oh, fue tan horrible! ¡Me estaba amenazando y diciendo palabras desagradables sin ninguna razón en absoluto!"

"Ya basta, Discord," Twilight respondió secamente. "Probablemente presionaste primero."

El pelaje de la discordia se erizó con indignación. "¡Yo no!"

Vaati sonrió con diversión antes de que Twilight se dirigiera de nuevo a él. "Prométeme que no harás nada para dañar a Discord".

Vaati puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, levantando su mano derecha. "Está bien, está bien. Juro solemnemente que no volveré a ponerle el dedo a Discord con la intención de hacerle daño. ¿Allí, feliz?"

Twilight sonrió. "Muy bien. Ahora dejémoslo en paz. Fluttershy planea visitarlo pronto, así que deberíamos darles algo de privacidad".

Vaati gruñó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, dejando que Twilight se fuera primero. Sin embargo, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, el hechicero le lanzó a Discord una última mirada llena de intenciones maliciosas. Al segundo que se cerró la puerta, Discord soltó un suspiro estremecedor.

XXXXXX

 _Esa noche_...

Vaati estaba sentado solo en el dormitorio que Celestia le había dado en una de las torres, esperando hasta que estuviera seguro de que todos los demás estaban dormidos. Por supuesto, no todos serían; Luna y sus guardias estaban activos durante la noche, pero Vaati no tenía razón para preocuparse por ellos. A pesar de que estaban en sintonía con la oscuridad, los tránsitos de la princesa Luna todavía no podrían detectar la desagradable sorpresa que Vaati tenía preparada para un cierto espíritu de caos.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que había llegado la medianoche, Vaati conjuró un ojo centinela invisible, uno que solo él podía ver y detectar. El cíclope-murmullo chirrió en respuesta a su invocación, ansioso por complacer a su amo. "Una entidad peligrosa llamada Discord se está quedando en la enfermería del castillo", explicó a la criatura. "La princesa idiota no escucha la razón, por lo que debemos ser los que lo eliminen. Encuéntralo y haz lo que puedas para deshacernos de él. Sabotea el equipo médico que lo mantiene vivo".

El Centinela asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y salió volando, pasando a través de la pared de piedra de la torre. Confiando en que el Centinela haría su trabajo, Vaati se acomodó en su cama para dormir un poco y, con suerte, evitar cualquier sospecha.

Invisible para todos los ojos y hechizos de detección, el globo volante volaba a través de la parte principal del Castillo de Canterlot, pasando por numerosas patrullas de los desprevenidos Guardias Nocturnos mientras buscaba a Discord. Finalmente, el ojo centinela encontró la habitación y, de manera discreta, atravesó la pared, espiando al draconequus que yacía en su cama del hospital, profundamente dormido. Dioses, esa criatura podría roncar. El centinela luego miró los dispositivos de sonido, a los que se conectaron los cables que estaban conectados al cuerpo de Discord.

Es hora de causar estragos en el caos.

El Centinela se dirigió hacia el equipo, listo para impregnar su esencia en los dispositivos y cortocircuitarlos.

"Sería _un curso de acción imprudente hacer eso_ ", advirtió una voz inesperada con frialdad desde atrás.

De repente, el Centinela sintió que su cubierta de invisibilidad se disipaba y chillaba de miedo. Dándose la vuelta, vio a la princesa Luna mirando severamente a la criatura. Temiendo ahora que la Princesa lo había visto, el Centinela salió de la habitación, atravesando la pared como un fantasma. Luna suspiró con disgusto, sabiendo exactamente quién la había enviado. Luna luego se teletransportó directamente a la habitación de Vaati, su llegada sorprendió al hechicero, que todavía no se había dormido. "Vaati Picoru, debemos hablar contigo", dijo ella.

Vaati se sentó en la cama y forzó una sonrisa inocente. "Sí, princesa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en la oscuridad de la noche?"

El ojo centinela eligió ese momento para volver a entrar en la habitación, chillando aterrorizado al ver a Luna. "Estamos al tanto de tu intento en la vida de Discord", dijo la Princesa de la Luna, ignorando al Centinela. "¿Realmente pensaste que no podíamos sentir a esta criatura de la presencia de la oscuridad?"

Vaati frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que lo habían cogido con las manos en la mano. "Estamos tan sintonizados con la oscuridad como tú, Vaati", continuó Luna. "Esta criatura no pudo ocultarse de nosotros. Ahora dinos, ¿por qué buscas la muerte de Discord?"

"¿Por qué _no_?" Contrarrestó Vaati, levantándose de la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

Luna suspiró. "Si bien admitimos que las acciones pasadas de Discord fueron... desagradables, Celly cree que merece la oportunidad de redimirse".

"¿Y tu si?"

Luna parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Es _que_ cree que se merece una segunda oportunidad?"

Luna pensó por un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza. "Sí."

"¿Estás diciendo eso solo porque tu hermana dice eso?"

"No. Creemos que él también merece una segunda oportunidad porque nos dieron la misma oportunidad a pesar de lo que... hicimos en el pasado".

Vaati no dijo nada, lo que llevó a Luna a jugar su carta de triunfo. "No lo olvides. Tú también recibiste una segunda oportunidad".

Vaati frunció el ceño. "Eso es diferente."

Luna levantó una ceja. "¿Lo es? Cuéntanos cómo, entonces."

Vaati abrió la boca para responder, solo para darse cuenta de que no podía pensar en una respuesta. ¿Cómo _fueron_ diferentes? Erase una vez, él, al igual que Discord, había sido un villano temido. Su nombre había sido pronunciado solo en susurros, y el caos reinaba cada vez que era liberado. La idea de la redención era impensable.

Y sin embargo, aquí en Equestria, lo había encontrado. Los habitantes inocentes de este mundo lo aceptaron, lo perdonaron por sus crímenes pasados (a los menos aquellos que los conocían) y se abrieron ante él. Fue aquí donde encontró la paz, donde su vida pasada no pudo alcanzarlo.

Fue aquí donde descubrió el concepto maravillosamente esquivo de la amistad.

¿Qué derecho tenía él para negarle a Discord una segunda oportunidad de vida, cuando había aceptado esa misma oferta antes, en circunstancias casi idénticas?

Fue entonces cuando llegó a una revelación sorprendente: ahora estaba al otro lado de la misma situación, y tenía una lección que aprender.

"Yo... yo..." El hechicero no podía formar palabras coherentes cuando se sentó en su cama. "No lo sé."

Luna sonrió. "Creo, que acabas de aprender una valiosa lección de amistad,"

Vaati la miró, avergonzado de admitirlo. "Sí. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. No importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado. Si están dispuestos a cambiar, entonces merecen la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Y quién eres tú para estar en desacuerdo cuando una vez estuviste en ese mismo ¿barco?"

La sonrisa de Luna se ensanchó en una sonrisa extática. "¡Espera hasta que le digamos a Tia! ¡Le enseñamos a Vaati una lección de amistad!"

Vaati agitó su mano con desdén y suspiró antes de arrastrarse bajo sus mantas. "Sí, sí, bien por ti. Ahora, por favor, vete; es después de la medianoche sangrienta".

Luna asintió en comprensión. "Duerme bien, Vaati".

La princesa lunar luego se teletransportó para reanudar su vigilancia durante la noche, mientras Vaati se quedó dormido lentamente, sus sueños más pacíficos que nunca.

XXXXXX

 _A la mañana siguiente, Hospital_...

"No puedes hablar en serio, Celestia", Discord hizo un puchero, todavía incapaz de moverse mucho, aunque las sesiones de curación permitieron que se eliminaran algunos de sus lanzamientos. "Me gustaría tratar de tener examinen la cabeza, pero ya sé que no encontraré mucho flotando dentro de ese vaso pequeño de los suyos. Tu _realmente_ crees que puedes reformame a _mí_? Jajajaja, Dios nos libre!"

Celestia frunció los labios con molestia. "Eres demasiado irresponsable para tu propio bien, Discord. Necesitas aprender a convertir tus hábitos problemáticos en cosas más productivas".

"¡No veo cómo, considerando que me has agotado todos mis poderes!" La discordia contrarrestó. "Oh, sí, eso envía un mensaje realmente _positivo_ , Tu Dolor Real".

"Recibirá tus poderes poco a poco a medida que pase el tiempo. Mientras más mejore, más recuperarás".

La discordia gruñó irritada. "De verdad, Celestia. ¿Qué esperas que haga?"

"Usar las nubes de algodón de azúcar y los arbustos de paleta para acabar con el hambre mundial sería un comienzo aceptable", dijo Celestia con una ceja levantada.

La discordia se burlaba. "Qué _aburrido_ positivamente".

Los dos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente, "Ejem".

Los ojos de Discord se agrandaron de terror y Celestia giró la cabeza cuando Vaati entró en la habitación. "Ah, Vaati", saludó Celestia. "Sólo el que quería ver."

Vaati arqueó una ceja en medio distante. "¿Es eso así?"

"Parece que Luna pudo enseñarte una importante lección para darles a otros la misma oportunidad que a ti", respondió Celestia de manera práctica, obteniendo un gruñido molesto del mago. "Y es por eso que tú, junto con Fluttershy, serán quienes le enseñe a Discord sobre los beneficios de la amistad".

Discord y los ojos de Vaati se llenaron de sorpresa. "No _puedes_ hablar en serio", corearon simultáneamente.

Celestia sonrió con su acostumbrada y agravante forma benevolente. "Sé que nadie mejor calificado para enseñar Discord estas lecciones, porque ya enfrentaste las dificultades que soportará. Y la infinita amabilidad y paciencia de Fluttershy te serán de gran ayuda para domarlo".

Al darse cuenta de que no había forma de salir de esto, Vaati suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, quitándose la gorra con la otra mano. "Está bien. Ya que dudo que pueda convencerte de lo contrario, te ayudaré en esta tarea enloquecedora".

Celestia asintió. "Creo que es seguro decir que ustedes dos empezaron con el pie equivocado. Le daré unos minutos de privacidad para que se conozcan adecuadamente".

Celestia luego salió de la habitación. Discord observó con recelo al brujo callado, que suspiró y se sentó a los pies de su cama. "Como parece que estoy atrapado contigo por el momento, voy a dejar algo perfectamente claro. No tengo _ninguna fe_ en ti. Como tal, tendrás que ir más allá para aprender tus insípidas lecciones sobre la amistad. Si esperas impresionarme".

Discord gimió. "Madre Fausto, ayúdame, he sido esclavizado por el Sargento Drill Nasty".

"No sabes ni la mitad de eso, criatura del caos", respondió Vaati. "Sin embargo, las princesas tenían razón; una vez estuve en tu posición y acepté su oferta de amistad. No tengo derecho a negarte la misma oportunidad. Dicho esto, no toleraré la más mínima insubordinación de parte de Ti Le escribiré a Celestia con regularidad sobre tu progreso. Cuando estés en condiciones de abandonar el castillo, te alojarás en el Palacio de los Vientos, donde mis sirvientes y yo podemos vigilarte. "Deja el Palacio sin una escolta, que a menudo me incluirá. Y usarás la magia que Celestia te devuelva con el único propósito de hacerte útil con Ponyville. ¿Nos entendemos?"

La discordia tragó. "Todas esas limitaciones... todo ese _orden_... no puedes ser tan cruel".

Vaati se burló. "Pruébame. Fui ese malvado ojo volador durante más de quinientos años; sé una o dos cosas sobre la crueldad".

Discord tembló incontrolablemente ante ese horrible recuerdo. "Pero descansa tranquilo", continuó Vaati. "No lo verás de nuevo a menos que te vuelvas peligroso".

Discordia tardó unos momentos en asimilar todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor en los últimos diez minutos antes de finalmente preguntar: "Entonces, ¿cómo esperas exactamente para" reformarme "?

Un ceño muy infeliz dominaba los rasgos faciales de Vaati. "No tengo ninguna pista falsa".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola chicos y chicas lamento mucho la tardanza pero la cuestión es que no tenia manera de escribir los capítulos ya que mi PC estaba dañada y esta apenas unos días me han traído una nueva de remplazo así que los capítulos estarán un poco atrasados tratare de publicar todos los domingos mientras me traen mi PC

Ahora un invitado especial saluda

Pinkie: hola amigos como están, espero que bien, solo tengo algo que decirles. No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 8 años. El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes con tus amigos y estoy orgullosa que seas uno de ellos.

Pinkie: Escucha… cuando todo esto acabe y cuando ya no podamos ir a mas aventuras juntos Pinkie-promete que nunca jamás te olvidaras de nosotras Okey

Por supuesto Pinkie una promesa que nunca vamos a romper.

Pinkie: gracias

Final del formulario


End file.
